Super Paper Mario Dimensions
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: What if the eight dimensions were from some Smash Bros characters' universes? Join Mario and Tippi on this dimensional adventure where they find allies from each dimension to prevent their worlds from being destroyed. Features my OC and Yoshi.
1. Prologue

**Once again, I was way too impatient to post this story after finishing the others. Man, I had this idea for a loooong time! After playing _Super Paper Mario,_ I loved that game so much, and this idea came into my mind!**

 **I immediately thought: what if the eight dimensions that Mario visits in the game were the dimensions of some Smash Bros characters? And that's what the story is going to be about! Note of course that not every Smash Bros characters will appear, only the main ones. Also, I've only selected the universes that I know the most and slightly too.**

 **And one final note, I decided to include Yoshi (since he's my favorite Mario character) and my OC, Princess Jewel. Here's her bio:**

 **Jewel is the princess of fairy tales. Her hair is black, tied up in a ponytail. She wears a platinum crown with opals, long white gloves and a golden dress decorated with various gemstones. She occasionally lives in a Diamond Castle at the limits of the Mushroom World. Her main powers are using various gemstones; the type of the gemstone depends of what effect it triggers (for example a ruby casts fire, an aquamarine casts water, etc). But her most special power is to visit any place she wants just by sleeping. Her most favorite place is the Overthere.**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat here. Let's just go on with the story. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

" _Ahem! Today… I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies._

 _This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away._

 _This…is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love…"_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. At the Mario Bros.' House, the two plumbers were having breakfast.

" ***yawn***...Wow, sure is peaceful today, eh, Bro?" the youngest one, yet the tallest one named Luigi said. Sitting beside him was Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom himself, who just made a small nod in response to his brother.

"Makes a guy feel lucky, having a peaceful day…" Luigi continued. "Yup, reeeeeal peaceful. It's so peaceful; it's almost a little bit boring. It makes you just want a… KERBLOOEY! Y'know? Some kind of shocking event…"

"Hmm… Ooh, at Princess Peach's place, maybe?" Mario suggested.

"Hey, that'd be cool, huh, Bro? Maybe we should go visit Mushroom Castle!" Luigi exclaimed. "It has been a while. I'm sure the princess would be happy to see us."

They finished their breakfast and headed outside.

Upon outside, the brothers spotted familiar faces coming towards them: a green dinosaur and a human princess with black hair wrapped in a ponytail.

"Mario! Luigi! It's been so long!" the princess shouted from afar. The two brothers head towards them.

"Princess Jewel! Yoshi! Long time no see!" Luigi greeted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi chirped.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Jewel asked.

"We're doing fine!" Mario answered.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jewel asked.

"Yep, we're going to Princess Peach's Castle. Wanna come with us?" Luigi invited.

"Of course! It would be nice to see my long-lost sister, right, Yoshi?" Jewel said, turning to Yoshi.

"Yes!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"All right-a! Let's-a go!" Mario said. But when they were about to leave, they heard a scream:

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MARIO! HELP!" It was a Toad; freaking out.

"T-Toad?!" Jewel was surprised at how the Toad was acting. "What? What happened? Why are you so crazy?"

"It's sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking… Mushroom Castle…RAIDED! Princess Peach…STOLEN!" Toad panicked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone except Toad gasped.

"Why, that's ridiculous! Who in the world would do such a thing?!" Luigi said shocked. But then, something came into his mind. "Wait a second… Yeah… I think I've got it!" he then turned to Mario. "Bro, this must be the work of that guy! That bad guy!"

"Hmm… Oh yeah! Of course! Bowser!" Mario said.

"Yoshi was thinking the same thing too." Yoshi interfered.

"And me." Jewel added.

"I won't stand for this… We'll have to sneak into his castle and rescue Princess Peach!" Luigi said with determination.

"We're going too!" Jewel interfered.

"Yeah! Just like old times!" Yoshi added.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone!" Luigi said as they left.

"We're counting on you, Mario… Bros.!" Toad said with hope on his heart.

* * *

The scene shifts to Bowser's Castle. There, Bowser was standing in front of his throne, and his minions were beside him.

"BWA HA HA!" Bowser laughed evilly. "Listen well, my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day that I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache buddies!"

"YEEEAH!" his minions exclaimed and began shouting:

"It's OUR turn!"

"WHOAAA!"

"Bowser, Bowser, WOO!"

"Your Rudeness!"

"We're under attack!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! 'We're under attack!' You jokers are the best!" Bowser laughed. But then, he notices something in the middle of the crowd. "Hey! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!"

Bowser then leaps as the crowd goes away, revealing Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Jewel.

"Blargh! Mario! …AND Luigi?!" Bowser roared. "How'd you get in here?"

"Well, your front gate was open…" Mario explained.

"What? My front gate was open?!" Bowser couldn't believe that. He then gets furious, stomping the ground. "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

"Quiet, you big Bowser! We know you kidnapped Princess Peach!" Jewel growled as she and the others got in a fighting stance. "Now where'd you put her?!"

"Where'd I… Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our atta-" Bowser's sentence was interrupted by a voice:

"MARIO! HELP!"

"Wait… That voice-!" Jewel was shocked.

Suddenly, a glass cage appeared above them; inside of it was Peach.

"Princess Peach?!" Luigi gasped.

Eventually, a mysterious figure wearing a white top hat and a white robe appeared at the side of the cage.

"BLECK! Your princess has been taken…by Count Bleck!" the figure, apparently named Bleck cackled.

"You… Wait, by WHO?!" Bowser growled.

"By me…Count Bleck!" Bleck said while bowing. "The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus…is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension…is also Count Bleck!"

" _Gee, does that guy really like his name or something?_ " Jewel said in her thoughts.

"I'll tell you who doesn't make even a little bit of sense…Count Bleck!" Bowser said. "Enough! Release Princess Peach, right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

"Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies… She will be brought to Castle Bleck at the Subspace and used to destroy all worlds…by Count Bleck!"

"Destroy all WORLDS?!" Luigi gasped.

Mario was getting inpatient; he tries to jump over Bleck, but an invisible barrier around the Count prevented Mario to do so, and the latter was knocked back at the floor. Mario didn't expect that.

The Count then made his move; he casts a dark magic at Mario. The magic created some sort of black hole around Mario. Once the magic ended, Mario falls on the ground, unconscious.

"Big Bro!" Luigi panicked.

"Mario!" Jewel and Yoshi said horrified.

"This man deserves ridicule… Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!" Bleck said.

"Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess…OR ELSE!" Bowser growled as his minions approached.

"Bleh heh heh heh… Your princess shall NOT be returned…by Count Bleck." Bleck cackled. "In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas…Count Bleck will take you, too!"

Bleck then opens his robe, and another black hole appeared from it. It then starts to suck everyone except for Mario inside of it. As soon as everyone was gone, Bleck let out a cackle:

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Count Bleck's preparations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy… Bleh heh heh heh… BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

With that, he disappears. Mario was left unconscious alone in the empty castle…

 **End of prologue**

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please don't forget to leave a review!  
**


	2. Birth of the Chaos Heart

**Second chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Birth of the Chaos Heart**

"Ooh… Oooooh…" Peach moaned. "What happened to me…? What is this place?"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… Oh, you're awake, Princess!" Count Bleck's voice came in.

"…Huh?"

She slowly opens her eyes. Peach noticed that she was standing in a grand white hall arranged like a wedding hall. At Peach's front was a pillar. Behind of it was Bowser, clad in a white tuxedo, looking all happy. Peach's pink dress was now white and her hair was tied up in a ponytail wrapped in a veil. She was also holding a white flower bouquet wrapped in a pink bow. Peach turned around and noticed Jewel, who was wearing a gray and yellow dress. Count Bleck was standing above Bowser and Peach.

"BOWSER!" Bowser's minions shouted. Bowser turned around and greeted them while they were shouting:

"You rule!"

"Niiice, dude!"

"Hi Peach!"

"All hail Bowser!"

"Wh-What's going on here?!" Peach asked shocked.

Then, a woman with magenta hair and wearing glasses appear at Bleck's side. She was Nastasia, Bleck's second in command.

"Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete…" she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Mmm… Then it shall be begun…by Count Bleck!" Bleck replied.

Sounds of wedding bells echoed through the hall as Bleck begins to speak like a wedding priest:

"Bowser… Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas… Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

"Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YESSSSSSSS!" Bowser immediately said without hesitating. Bleck then turned to Peach.

"Peach… Noble princess, pure of heart… Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

"Now, wait just a second!" Peach growled. "You will explain to me what is going on…RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, you better do that!" Jewel joined in.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!" Bleck answered.

"But…why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?!" Peach gasped while shocked. Jewel's jaw dropped.

"Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy!" Bowser laughed with joy. "I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, and it'll be awesome! Finally!"

"No! And who picked this dress out? It's AWFUL!" Peach shouted angrily.

"Same goes with mines as well! Gray and yellow are my most hated colors!" Jewel yelled.

"Take me back to my castle immediately!" Peach yelled. But suddenly, she fell to the ground with strange red empty squares surrounding her. Jewel gasped while Bowser was freaking out.

"Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K?" Nastasia said. "So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now… Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

"Uhn… Nuh… No…" Peach groaned; trying to fight the brainwashing effect that Nastasia has casted on her.

"Gee… You sure are a fighter." Nastasia sighed. "But yeah, no one withstands my super-hypnosis, sorry. 'I do.' Say it now, 'K?" she then makes the brainwashing effect stronger.

"NO, Peach! Don't-!" Jewel called.

"Oooh… Ooooh oh…" Peach moaned; she suddenly felt her mind changing. **"…I… I…do…"**

All of a sudden, the whole hall started to shake.

"WH-WHAT?!" Bowser was shocked.

Out from the pillar, a black heart rises. The shaking also woke up Luigi and Yoshi, who were previously lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What in the world…?" Luigi was confused.

"Eh? What are we doing here?" Yoshi asked.

They both looked up and noticed their friends up above.

"Huh? Is that…Princess Peach and Jewel over there?" Yoshi pointed.

"And that guy is…HEY!" Luigi noticed Count Bleck.

The black heart emerges out completely. Count Bleck opens his robe as he cackles:

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

"Oh, yeah, um, congratulations, Count…" Nastasia said.

"HALT!" two voices came. Everyone looked at the stairs and noticed Luigi and Yoshi in their fighting stances.

"And just who are you?...Asked Count Bleck." Bleck asked.

"Oh, no! We don't give our names to scoundrels!" Luigi growled.

"Just watch as Luigi and Yoshi punishes you for your badness!" Yoshi said heroically as Luigi jumps on his back.

"HERE WE GO!" they both shouted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now…" Nastasia couldn't finish.

Yoshi then jumps very high and flutter jumps towards the Chaos Heart, stomping it.

"Here is where the green heroes rescue Princess Peach!" Yoshi cheered. But something wasn't right.

"Eh?" Luigi did.

The Chaos Heart flashes twice and was enveloped by a bright light. The light engulfed everyone.

* * *

Soon, Count Bleck and Nastasia reappear.

"Um, yeah, so are you all right, Count?" Nastasia asked.

"Fools… Pointless acts like these will earn you only pain…from Count Bleck!" Bleck cursed. "Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

"Um, so, yeah, Count… This means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies…" Nastasia said.

"Open your mouth, darkness!" Bleck commanded. "Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

The Chaos Heart flashes twice again before working its magic. Something very bad was about to happen…

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"…..ario…" a young woman's voice echoed. "…Mario…..."

Mario opened his eyes and stood up. In front of him was a butterfly-like pixie with rainbow wings.

"Are you awake?" the butterfly asked.

"Yes-a. I am." Mario answered. "But who are you-a?"

"My name is Tippi… I am what is known as a Pixl… A sort of fairy." The butterfly named Tippi said. "Mario… I came to find you…"

Then, Mario stood in a fighting stance.

"I am no enemy…" Tippi continued. "You met Count Bleck…and he captured a princess and an evil king… Is this not so?"

Mario nodded.

"Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void… We haven't much time… You must come with me… Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come…"

A barrier appeared around Mario and Tippi, startling Mario in the process.

"Let us go…" Tippi said.

They both disappeared to somewhere, leaving Bowser's Castle deserted and empty…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Where did Mario and Tippi went? And what is 'The Void'? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	3. Welcome to Flipside

**Finally done with the third chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Flipside**

Mario and Tippi reappeared on top of a white tower. Mario was amazed. Then, an old man came to him and Tippi.

"Oh ho! Well, well, well… Back so soon, Tippi?" the old man said. He then looked at Mario. "And who might this be? Red shirt, blue overalls… And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you have truly outdone yourself…"

"He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly… And his name is Mario…" Tippi introduced.

"I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension… Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!" the old man spoke. "My name? Merlon! I am a descendent of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

"Oh! What's this, by the way?" Mario asked.

"Ahh… You want to know about the end of all worlds?" Merlon replied. "What's happening, you ask? So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather… Well then, Mario… The answer hangs above you."

They all looked at the sky; there was a small void there.

"Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky?" Merlon started. "It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon… Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence… All worlds, all dimensions… This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

" _A fair and lovely princess… A furious monster king… The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds… And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void."_ Tippi quoted.

"Yes… The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors." Merlon said. "The book also says this: _"The Void will swallow all… Naught can stop it…unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task."_ …So it is written."

Then, Merlon concentrates and summons a shiny red heart with its interior flashing slowly in different colors like a rainbow.

"This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds!" Merlon said. "Mario! Take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

"I will!" Mario immediately answered; he was determined to save his friends and everything from destruction.

"Excellent! You truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive!" Merlon said with happiness. "So… Ahem! Mario, our brave hero! Take… THIS!"

Merlon then hands the Pure Heart to Mario. It was now into Mario's possession.

"Now, great hero Mario… Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart… You must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!" Merlon instructed.

"This way…" Tippi called.

Mario then followed Tippi all the way to the elevators until he reaches the third floor.

"The Heart Pillar is this way… Come on, please…" Tippi guided.

They went to the left until they spotted a white pillar with its base colored in a faded red and there was a heart-shaped hole in its center.

"This is the Heart Pillar… Now, get close and place the Pure Heart…" Tippi instructed. Mario did as she told and got closer to the pillar…

Suddenly, the heart hole leads out rumbling echoes, startling Mario in the process. The Pure Heart magically appears above Mario's head and flies to the hole by itself. Red clocks-like things appeared around the Pure Heart.

Meanwhile, at the Tower of Flipside, when the Pure Heart was placed at the pillar and working its magic, a red door appeared at the far left, next to the elevator.

Back with Mario and Tippi, shortly after the red door showed up, the red clocks disappeared.

"Well done…" Tippi congratulated. "Now, let's return to Merlon…"

They took the same path backwards, and eventually, they reached the Tower, where Merlon awaits, and standing next to the red door.

"Ah, the two of you return!" Merlon saluted. "Look! A door has appeared! This 'dimensional door' was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts…Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

"Of course…" Tippi nodded.

"…The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a 'dimension governor.' And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique… I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovious. So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovious!"

"Well, let's get going…" Tippi invited. Mario agreed, jumping up in the air with joy.

They then went through the first dimensional door.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck…**_

Bleck was talking with Nastasia and two of his minions: Dimentio and O'Chunks.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" Bleck cackled. "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

"Wow, that's just super, Count!" O'Chunks said pleased. "Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds… And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff… Yesss… A perfect world… Sounds magical…" Dimentio snickered. "Ah ha ha… I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!" a gruff voice shouted; it was an O'Chunks. He lands on his spot, but when he turned around, he was shocked that there was two of him. "What in blazin' bog rats…? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimi!" the fake O'Chunks' voice now sounded like a little girl's. "Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" the girl said playfully as she morphs into Count Bleck. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

"'EY!" O'Chunks yelled. "Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper…as Count Bleck!" Bleck said very proud of Mimi. She then morphs into Peach.

"Aw, golly, thanks, Count!" Mimi thanked. "With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

"And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards…" Dimentio smirked. Mimi turns to him, morphing into Bowser.

"Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary?" she growled, but then scoffs. "I mean… Umm… Never mind."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… Well, different strokes for different minions…" Bleck started. "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen…we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox…" Nastasia interfered. "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah… I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy…"

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia?" Bleck asked. "Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance…"

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks called. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout… He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck." Bleck demanded.

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" O'Chunks said. "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!" he then jumps off his spot.

"Mmm… I do enjoy a good chunking…" Dimentio pondered. "Well, then… I believe I'll head out as well." He then disappears.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…" Bleck cackled. "So, hero… You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near… BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I wonder what is the first world that Mario is going to? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	4. Mario's World (Part 1)

**The fourth chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Wow! 7 reviews and 2 favs! Keep it going!)**

* * *

 **Mario's World**

 **Chapter 4: The Adventure Unfolds/Afoot in the Foothills**

 _Mario was called upon once again to save the world…no small task. Could he prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot? Would Mario reunite with Princess Peach? A truly interdimensional adventure was about to begin…_

The red door that Mario went through leads him to a very familiar place for him: his own homeland dimension! More specifically, he ended up in Mushroom Road; the road leading out from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Sarasaland Kingdom.

"I feel the Pure Heart. But it's still far from here…" Tippi came in. "Merlon told us to find his friend, Bestovius, to learn that dimensional technique. We'd better go find him…" Mario quickly nodded.

He went forward, stomping the first Goomba and reaching a block pattern that was arranged the same way all the way back from his first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom; it seems that the terrain hasn't changed that much.

Moving along was a rainbow star door that was blocked right now. Up ahead after the door was a new enemy: a Squiglet. Once Mario stomped it, he reached the top of the hill, where there was a house. He goes inside.

Once inside, however, there was nothing more than a completely empty room. Mario was confused. Then, Tippi flies to a portion of the room, saying:

"This is not an empty house… There's something in this room. I can feel it… Let me use my power…"

She dissolves into mini circling triangles and searches the wall; there was a hidden door that was invisible to Mario. Tippi uses her powers to make it visible so that Mario could go inside.

There, he found an old man sitting on a cloud; it was Bestovius.

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Bestovius did. "What is this meager mustache that stands before me? And how does it have the audacity to address my multicolored glory? How did these flimsy whiskers detect my secret door…?" then, he notices something. He looks closer at Mario and continued:

"Wait right there! Red shirt…conspicuous white gloves…jaunty cap… Hah! You are garbed in the rich cloth of the hero of prophecy! You must be the great… HERO…impersonator!"

Upon hearing those words, Mario face plants on the ground while Tippi face palms.

"What a costume! You look like you leaped out of the pages of the Prognosticus!" Bestovius finished. But Mario got up and shook his head.

"This is Mario! He's dressed like this because he IS the hero…" Tippi said. "Merlon told us to find you."

"Merlon?!" Bestovius gasped. "Only his full-bodied beard rivals my hairy magnificence… If Merlon thinks you are the true hero, you probably are. (I think…) Well, then. As the ancient prophecy foretells… I, Bestovius, will bestow upon you the ancient secrets of dimensional flipping… For a nominal fee of 10.000 coins!"

Mario and Tippi gasped at the coin total.

"But that's preposterous!" Tippi argued. "You can't charge to teach the hero of prophecy!"

"Why not? Even the great and splendiferous Bestovius has certain…expanditures. Why should the hero get the world delivered to him on a well-garnished platter? These heroes think they can get away with shaking people down for free skills! A mere 10.000 coins should be nothing for a hero of the universe. What do you say?"

"No way!" Mario refused. "I don't even have that amount of coins!"

"I see. So be it. I will settle for just taking all the coins in your pocket. Do we have a deal?" Bestovius asked.

"Still no."

"Still you refuse?!" Bestovius gasped. He then sighs. "So be it. Though it makes me ill, I will waive the nominal fee and teach you for free. Do you agree with this?"

"Thank you. I will."

"Scintillating! Let us begin!" Bestovius said and got closer to Mario, saying the magic words: "Flimmidy flammidy flooom! Diggidy daggidy dooom! Zibbidy zabbidy zooom! SHABOOOM! FLIPPOW!"

Eventually, magic rainbow squares appeared and went through Mario. Mario was now able to flip between dimensions!

"I, Bestovius, have granted you the ability to flip between dimensions. With this ability you can slip between the very fabric of space and flip between 2-D and 3-D! Well, what do you think? Mind blowing, isn't it?"

Mario nodded.

"Now that you've learned this ability, you should be able to pass through that blocked door we saw at the beginning." Tippi pointed out.

"You're right. Let's go." Mario said.

They bid a farewell to Bestovius and exited the house.

Once they were outside, they backtracked to the blocked door for Mario to use his new flip ability. When he flipped into 3-D, there was a gap between the pillars, able for Mario to pass and enter through the door.

After many stomping, changing between 2-D and 3-D and gaining new items and power-ups (basically the whole path progressing through the original game), Mario and Tippi finally reached the end of the road leading out of the Mushroom Kingdom to Sarasaland.

* * *

 _And so Mario came to learn the stupendous ability of flipping between dimensions. But there was no time to celebrate: Mario still had a Pure Heart to find. The trail ahead was overrun with savage beasts. "Follow me," Tippi said, as she flew toward the mountain that loomed ahead. The Pure Heart was hidden somewhere on the other side._

Mario and Tippi were now at Mount Sarasaland, beyond of it was Chai Town and Princess Daisy's Castle.

"I feel that the Pure Heart is beyond this mountain…but it's still far, far away. Something tells me you'll need to put that new skill of yours to use." Tippi said.

They progressed through the Mount, encountering bad guys especially Koopas, using flip pads to reach the mountaintops and dodging Spiny Tromps rolling down hills; the only way to avoid them was for Mario to flip into 3-D. He avoided them with ease and went through the door that leads to Chai Town.

However, to reach the Town, Mario has to cross a bridge protected by the first Bridgemaster Red. But the bridge wasn't there, so he had to go to Red's house.

Once inside, he found no sign of Red; only some strange sweating coming from Red's bed. Mario then flipped into 3-D next to the sweating and there was Red!

"Hey! HEY! You can see me!" Red said surprised.

"Yes, I can." Mario nodded.

"This is unbelievable! I've been freaking out here for days, and finally someone sees me!" Red said with a relief. "A couple mornings ago, I roll out of the wrong side of the bed…and once I get my coffee, I realize I'm stuck in some freaky parallel dimension! I've been hollering and flailing for days, but nobody could hear me…or even see me. Just when I was starting to think I'd be here forever, I see you! You just blipped in here out of thin air! I was thinking, if you can do that, maybe I can hitch a ride back with you? Just stand next to me and flip back to 2-D. I'll hold on!"

Mario did that, and just as expected, Red was back into 2-D.

"WHUH! We did it! I'm back to normal!" Red celebrated. "Listen, you really bailed me out there. That 3-D business was freaking me out! The name's Red. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mario. Nice to meet you too!" Mario said.

"Say, uh…any way I can repay you?" Red asked.

"Actually, there is one thing…" Tippi interfered. "There's a huge chasm outside that we need to cross."

"So you want to cross the chasm, huh? Well, you found yourself the right guy!" Red answered. "I'll throw the bridge down. Hang on a sec."

Red pulls down a red lever, which made a wooden bridge appear outside.

"All right, you should be good to go. You take 'er easy!" Red said.

Mario and Tippi waved to Red and exited his house. They crossed the bridge and reached Chai Town. He passed through the Town and into Princess Daisy's Castle. Upon entering, Mario already spotted Daisy up ahead in the Castle's halls.

"Princess Daisy!" Mario said.

"Mario! It's been so long!" Daisy said excited. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. However, I am tasked to once again to save the world."

"Oh, I see. Back to adventuring, huh?" Daisy guessed. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, we were hoping to pass through town." Tippi answered.

"Well, there's nothing but desert past here. There's treasure, but you'll get grit in your grunders." Daisy said. "That's what here is for. Chai Town. Keeps the treasure safe from intruders. If you really want to pass, then I'll give that Green feller a call. He'll let you across."

Daisy went to grab her phone. She texts it and Green answers her call.

"Hello? Green? It's me, Daisy." Daisy said. "The hero wants to get across the bridge. Yes, I told him about the grit. Ah… Yes. Let's keep that between us. Just let this guy through." She then puts away the phone.

"All done, you can go talk to Green at the edge of the town. When you're in that desert, keep a watchful eye out for some ruins. The treasure is there, along with some nasty beasts too, so be careful." Daisy said and waved. Mario waved back and left the castle.

Mario went to the town's edge and reached Green's house. Mario saw Green at his bed.

"I got a call from Princess Daisy. So you're that hero guy then, huh?" Green spoke. "Right on! I'll put the bridge across for you straightaway!"

Green pulls down a green lever, and a fancy green bridge appears outside.

"There you go!" Green said.

"Thank you!" Mario thanked and bid a farewell to Green and left his house.

Upon crossing the bridge, Mario and Tippi managed to reach the Town's limits. Up ahead of them was a vast and dry desert…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Because the very first dimension is Mario's World, our hero still won't find anyone here since he's the hero of this world (in fact, the first Smash Bros character won't show up until chapter 7).  
**

 **I skipped some parts compared to the original game because I was too bored. I also skipped the Pixl part, but Mario does have the first Pixl with him, I just didn't mention it, since they don't participate that much in the game's story.**

 **That's all the info I've got up above. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Mario's World (Part 2)

**Finally! Another chapter for this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Sands of Muda/Monster of the Ruins**

 _With a bold quiver of his magnificent mustache, Mario let loose a hearty sneeze. A single grain of sand had flown along the warm wind and tickled the hero's nose. It wasn't long before Mario and Tippi found the source of the sand: the Muda Desert. Along the endless, sunbaked expanse, Mario and Tippi continue their search…_

Mario and Tippi were now standing in Muda Desert; a very vast desert located at the limits of the Sarasaland Kingdom.

"Didn't Princess Daisy say something about there being some ruins around here?" Tippi pondered. "The Pure Heart can't be far now… We'd better not waste any time…"

Mario then traversed through the desert, defeating some more new enemies, like Bald Clefts, Boomboxers, Jawbuses, Spiked Goombas and Cherbils. He also had to solve a red palm tree puzzle, where he had to leap under it 10 times to get the door to appear. He goes through it.

"GRAH-GOOGLY!" a scream was heard upon Mario and Tippi emerged from the door they just entered. "So yer the lad stickin' his 'stachy in me boss's business!"

Then, O'Chunks came from the sky, and makes the door disappear.

"Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count! Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!" O'Chunks laughed.

"You… You're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!" Tippi suspected.

"O'Chunks is me name!" O'Chunks said, waving his index finger. "An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

"Don't you mean, 'damage' and not 'hammage'?" Mario teased.

"Hammage? Ehhh… Make that 'damage!' I mean…" but O'Chunks' patience goes away and he stomps the ground. "Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm. Yer a goner!"

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do…?" Tippi questioned.

"DEH!" O'Chunks shouted. "Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

"This O'Chunks is a lot scarier than the other enemies we've faced so far…" Tippi gulped.

"Enough is enough already!" O'Chunks yelled impatiently. "It's time teh thunder down from on high an' deliver a beatin' o' the ages. CHUNK ON IT!"

O'Chunks starts by jumping towards Mario. Mario dodges his landing, but then O'Chunks grabbed his feet, spins him around and tosses him. Mario bounces all around the place before taking damage. O'Chunks does a small motivation dance, but when he was doing that, Mario quickly stands up, uses Thoreau at him and tosses him to the ground. O'Chunks gets stunned after he was thrown, so Mario took this opportunity to stomp on him.

As he receives more and more stomping, O'Chunks starts jumping off and ground-pounding the ground much faster than before, but even that wasn't a trouble for Mario. He times the use of Thoreau at O'Chunks and does the same tactic, until O'Chunks was defeated.

"I'M CHUNKED!" O'Chunks screamed in defeat, kneeling on the ground. "Me chunks…yeh failed me! I got pummeled an yeh barely sweat yer brow. 'Ey… What kind o' strange li'l man are yeh?"

"This 'strange li'l man' is none other than…the legendary hero, Mario!" Tippi responded.

"Maria, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!" O'Chunks said.

"What?! No! My name's not 'Maria'! It's 'MARIO!'" Mario growled.

"Yeh remember this, Maria!" O'Chunks growled back, standing up and stomping the ground. "If yeh didn't look like such a wee toddler, I wouldn't 'ave taken it so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have teh give it up fer yer effort, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time, though, 'ey! And while yer at it, why don't yeh wax that bonny 'stache o' yours, Maria!"

Mario was stunned. O'Chunks then waves his arm, saying:

"'Til we meet again, 'ey! CHUNKS AWAY!" he then farts out to the sky. The door has reappeared.

"Did you understand a word of what that goon was saying…?" Tippi asked, stunned.

"No idea, Tippi. It's so hard to understand that guy's words…" Mario answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's head through that door…" Tippi replied.

Mario nods and they all went through the door. After more platforming, Mario had to look directly at his left while being in 3-D and standing over the blue pedestal, to eventually open the entrance to the ruins.

* * *

 _Somehow, Mario had found the strength to cross the desert's sweltering dunes. Ahead was a sprawling complex of ruins rising out of the sand. Thankful for the shade, Mario and Tippi ventured deeper inside. They were the very ruins Princess Daisy had warned them about. What dangers lurked in the shady corridors ahead?_

Mario and Tippi were inside the Easton Ruins, which was usually dark from the inside, but thanks to the hung up torches on the walls, the ruins were given some light.

"Mario, I can feel it calling… The Pure Heart is nearby…" Tippi said. "But, wait… I sense something else emanating from the sand dunes. Be careful now, Mario… Something else is waiting for us ahead…"

Mario nodded and he proceeds forward. He explored every single corner of the Easton Ruins; encountering Buzzy Beetles, dodging rotating fire bars, solving yet more puzzles by flipping into 3-D and just lots of doors to unlock. This place was a complete maze for our hero…

Finally, Mario finds a Warp Pipe in one of the rooms and goes through it. He eventually emerges from outside of the ruins, where the ground was all sand and the wind was blowing.

Suddenly, after Mario walked some steps forward, a robotic voice came:

" _ **WARNING!"**_

Mario and Tippi were startled by that. Then, the whole ground begins to shake. A red and blue robotic dragon emerged from the sands right on front of Mario.

" _ **INTRUSION DETECTED."**_ The robotic dragon spoke. _**"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."**_

But then, the dragon notices something about Mario.

" _ **WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. RED CAP DETECTED. BLUE OVERALLS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED. INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS…"**_

Then, he made a Wii Shop loading icon appear in his eyes. Once it disappears, the dragon spoke again:

" _ **SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED! FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."**_

"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no…" suddenly, another voice came in.

" _ **WHO SPEAKS?"**_ Fracktail questioned.

The voice was from none other than Dimentio, who shows up in front of Fracktail. Dimentio first turns to Mario and Tippi.

"So very nice to meet you…and your mustache! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds… I am…Dimentio!" Dimentio introduced himself. "Remember the name well…"

"I know you. You're that…" Tippi couldn't finish.

"It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily… Instead, it ends with…magic!" Dimentio said.

He then turns around, and casts a lightning bolt which hit Fracktail's antenna.

" _ **BZZZZZRRRRT."**_ Fracktail starts to malfunction.

"Yes, much better… Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time…" Dimentio snickered. "Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks…on you! For you…ARE the snack! Ciao!" he then disappears.

"What did he just…" but Tippi was interrupted by Fracktail:

" _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART."**_

He then starts to speak like a crazy malfunctioning computer:

"… _ **SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. '404 computer hamsters not found.' THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT."**_

Something not right was with Fracktail. After pausing for a moment, he beeps:

" _ **BEEBLEBLIP!**_

 _ **C:/ run query identification**_

 _ **C:/ run insult generator**_

 _ **C:/ results: go away ye ti-lip!**_

 _ **CTRL ALT DEL!"**_

After all of those crazy words, Fractail dugs into the sand and shoots out into the sky. Mario had no choice but to fight the robotic guardian dragon. He waits for Fracktail to head to foreground, and he jumps on the dragon's back. At his back, Mario used Thoreau at some robot enemies, and tossed them at Fracktail's antenna. Once Fracktail received enough hits, he flies away very fast that Mario wasn't able to keep his balance and fell off.

Then, Fracktail charges straight at Mario, but he couldn't see him; he had to flip to 3-D to see Fracktail charging. Mario manages to hop on Fracktail's back again. Mario did the same thing as before, and fell off of Fracktail's back again.

However, Mario managed to get back on Fracktail's back when he was falling. He throws even more robot enemies with Thoreau at Fracktail's antenna for the third time, and…

" _ **SYSTEM CRASH!"**_ Fracktail spoke. _**"AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G. I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE… HERO… HERO… THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY… SHAME CIRCUIT…SMOLDERING. PLEASE… YOU MUST… SAVE… OUR… WORLD…"**_

Fracktail's back exploded, revealing his spines as they fell off. Mario lands on the ground safely, and a door showed up in front of him. He goes inside.

* * *

He and Tippi found themselves inside of a sanctuary. Mario goes downstairs, and a voice called for him:

" _Welcome, hero. My name is Merlumina."_

Mario looks around, but found no sign of this Merlumina person. Just then, when he looked above him, there was a hologram of a light blue old woman; she was Merlumina.

" _I am a dormant soul… I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart."_ Merlumina spoke. _"Yes, I have been waiting for 1.500 years."_

Merlumina slowly descends to Mario, still astonished, and continues:

" _Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."_

"Yes, they have, in fact… That's why we're here…" Tippi responded.

" _Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, hero."_ Merlumina said. Mario nodded.

" _Long, long ago…my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world. We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work…and they created the Purity Heart. We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the hero would arrive. Everything was going as planned. Or so it seemed… But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident… At that time, I was young and quite beautiful… It started the day I met two very fetching young men. And, you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love. You see, I asked one out, but… However… It was…well, you know…"_

But Merlumina's story was starting to get bored, and as she talks and talks, Mario began to feel sleepy. When Merlumina was almost finishing, Mario was already sleeping.

"… _And THAT is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart. And that is all I have to say on the matter."_ But when Merlumina turned, she saw Mario asleep. _"Were you listening carefully?"_

Mario quickly wakes up and nods.

" _Excellent… I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand. It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, hero, and save the worlds… We are all depending on you!"_

Upon finishing her talk, Merlumina summons an orange Pure Heart, and hands it to Mario. The second Pure Heart was in his possession!

* * *

 _Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Mario to save every world. She had waited 1.500 years to deliver the message to the legendary hero. With the second Pure Heart in hand, Mario was in great spirits. But six Pure Hearts still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun. With a flutter, Tippi said, 'I think we'd better return to Flipside…' The weight of every world's fate once again rested on Mario's shoulders…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Unlike Galaxy Heroes, the terrain doesn't change in _Super Paper Mario_ , so I had to cut all of the progression's description, or this chapter would get too long.  
**

 **But I had fun especially putting Fracktail's dialogues (I was laughing at his malfunctioning dialogue the first time I've played the game!).**

 **Looks like Mario has the second Pure Heart with him! Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. The Two Princesses

**This chapter took me six pages from my Microsoft Word! I'm glad I've finally finished it!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Two Princesses**

Back at Castle Bleck, O'Chunks was kneeled down on his spot looking quite disappointed.

"Yeah, so… I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Nastasia guessed.

"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in my life!" O'Chunks lamented.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… So our hero is real… Yes… A force to be reckoned with…" Bleck assured. He turns to Nastasia. "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next… We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

"Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose…" Nastasia replied.

"This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate the hero. Yes, he will be helpless against her." Bleck insured and opens his cape. "I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this 'hero' is no more! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" he then departs alongside with the Dark Prognosticus.

"Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that…but for now; we have another item on the agenda… O'Chunks, you got a sec?" Nastasia asked. "Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance…and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Yeah… You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?" she then leaps out while O'Chunks gets shocked.

"Aw… I… Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!" he said stunned.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Somewhere in the Subspace, two princesses were lying on the ground; one had blond hair and a pink dress, and the other had black hair wrapped in a ponytail and a golden dress. They were none other than Peach and Jewel.

"Nnnn… Hmm?" they moaned. They both stand up and look at each other.

"What? Oh, it's you, Jewel! Are you alright?" Peach asked.

"I'm fine, sis. But how did we end up napping here?" Jewel pondered.

"Wait… Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry…BOWSER?!" Peach shouted in shock.

"And then Luigi and Yoshi, they… ***gasp*** Oh no…" Jewel gasped.

"LUIIIIIGI? YOOOOOSHI? BOOOOOWSER?" Peach called as loudly as she could. "ANYBODY THERE?"

"Uh…no. You're the only ones of the wedding party left standing, it looks like." A voice came from behind them. They turned around and noticed a lonely Green Koopa with a Hammer Bro.

"So you finally woke up, huh, your highnesses?" the Hammer Bro said.

"Oh, you guys! Are you all right?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, but who knows what happened. That was one CRAZY wedding!" the Koopa said. "We can't even find His Groomness! You remember… King Bowser? Oh, and that guy with the mustache alongside a green dino… I think the guy had a green tux on or something? Yeah, erm…Luigi and Yoshi, there're the ones. We dunno where they ended up either."

"Thing is, most of us minions got all brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant." The Hammer Bro added. "Yeah, everybody's half-nuts! It's not safe here! We've gotta clear this area, NOW! Private Koopa here will escort you, OK? You guys make a break for it."

"But what about you?" Jewel asked.

"What am I gonna do? I'll TELL you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go help my men!" the Hammer Bro answered. "King Bowser would burn me to a crisp if I left 'em! Leave no Koopa behind! Good luck out there, Princesses! HAIL BOWSER!" he then turns around and leaves.

"Farewell…" Jewel said.

"OK, ladies, we've gotta EVAC this zone! Let's roll!" the Koopa demanded.

The princesses follow the Koopa to the door where the Hammer Bro went. Upon emerging from it, they hear a voice from below:

"You. Give up. There's no hope for escape." It was from a Green Koopa, who was already brainwashed. There was another brainwashed Koopa behind him as he continues: "All hail the glorious count! Do not resist… Submit to his rule. You will love it."

"What's this insubordination?! Johnson! I am your CAPTAIN! Drop and give me twenty!" the Hammer Bro shouted.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna have to tell you that your orders mean nothing." A female voice came; it was from Nastasia. She approaches the Hammer Bro. "See, they've already sworn eternal allegiance to Count Bleck, 'K? And now you need to, so I'll just go ahead and pencil you in for a 10 o' clock brainwashing."

"You just messed with the wrong Koopa! I serve Bowser! You tell this 'count'…" but the Hammer Bro was interrupted by Nastasia's brainwashing magic. "HYUUUUUURK!" he screamed in pain from the brainwashing effect. When the magic wears off, the Hammer Bro's eyes were red. "HAIL BLECK!" he saluted.

"Hm-mm-mm… Yeah, there, isn't that better? So listen, there are still a few problem minions that haven't sworn allegiance… You, be a lamb and round them up for me… 'K? Thanks." Nastasia demanded.

"YES, MA'AM!" the Hammer Bro nodded and left with the Koopas. Nastasia left as well.

"Oh, man, this is going downhill fast! Did you SEE that?! They even broke the captain!" the Koopa that was with the princesses gasped horrified. "Look, ladies, if they find us, it is GAME OVER! We've gotta clear this area, STAT!"

The princesses nodded, and continue to follow the Koopa. They go through a door at the left, and then, to the first door in the next room. However, when they went all the way to the left after emerging from the door, there was a dead end!

"NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dead end!" the Koopa shouted.

"Well, staying here won't do us any good… Let's turn around and keep looking." Jewel suggested.

"Oh, turn back? Yeah…no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end." Nastasia's voice came from behind.

"Wh-Who ARE you, anyway?!" Peach asked.

"Find cover, ladies! I'm trained to handle scum like this!" the Koopa said heroically as he stands in front of the princesses. But it was no use; Nastasia also brainwashes the Koopa. "BYOOOOORT!" he screamed from the brainwashing. Once the red empty squares faded, the Koopa was now wearing sunglasses and black inlay white dot bracelets and collar. "ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK!" he saluted.

"Wow, you both sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you…" Nastasia said to the princesses. "Yeah, but this is the end of the road…and your luck runs out…right here. It's time you came on over and got with the program… Come and serve the count!"

"Never!" Peach and Jewel yelled.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise." Nastasia replied. "Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick." She then starts to work on her brainwashing powers. Peach and Jewel stood still, with serious expressions on their faces, staying strong.

Suddenly, just when Nastasia was about to brainwash the princesses, a barrier appeared around them! The barrier made them disappear. Nastasia was shocked; how did this happen?

"What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd they go?" she questioned stunned, but then shook her head. "Well, that's really not a deal breaker... Our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for them. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where they run, since all worlds are about to fall…"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

 _I remember that day well… The room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

" _Ugh… Uuugh…"_

" _You're awake at last?"_

" _Where…am I? Is this…a human's home? Bleccch!"_

" _Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall."_

" _You're a human, correct? I don't…repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness…"_

" _Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

 _That was the day our paths crossed… That day… That was the day our tragedy was set in motion._

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario**_

He and Tippi just emerged from the red door. A shiny red crystal heart appeared above the door.

"First, to Merlon's place…" Tippi directed Mario to Merlon's House.

When they reached the second floor, they found Merlon standing from outside of his house.

"You return so soon?" Merlon asked. "I can see from your faces that it went well, indeed… Let's head back to my house so you can tell the details. Please, step right in."

Once they were inside Merlon's house, he started:

"So, how was it, dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?" Mario nodded and showed Merlon the orange Pure Heart. Merlon was in glee. "Oh ho, such pure brilliance… This is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!"

"Yes, we met Merlumina… She gave it to us…" Tippi explained. Merlon gasped in shock.

"Wh-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the Light Prognosticus to counteract the dark one… Merlumina and those who followed her built this town. They are why we are here."

"M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-B-BAD NEWS!" a man's voice was heard. The man bursts out from the door, freaking out.

"What is it?! Get ahold of yourself, lad…" Merlon said, trying to calm the man down.

"Y-Y'see… Um… Um… Um… Um… Um… Um…" the man did a lot of 'Ums' before finally answering: "Um, y'see… Two girls fell outta the sky!"

"What? Two girls fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?" Merlon was shocked.

"I dunno! Just, please! Get on the elevator and come up there to see them!" the man quickly directed to the elevator.

"So it shall be! And you, Mario, come along. We may need your presence as well!" Merlon invited.

"Okay, then!" Mario replied as he follows Merlon and the man to the elevator leading to the third floor.

There, the man directed Merlon and Mario to the two girls knocked unconscious; one had blond hair, and the other had black hair. "Um, yeah, so I was just looking up at the tower, and they fell outta nowhere!" the man explained.

"Hmmm… They do not look at all familiar to me... Who could they be?" Merlon questioned, looking at the girls.

When Mario approached the girls, he gasped in shock; he recognized them. They were Princess Peach and Jewel! Tippi noticed Mario's sudden change of expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I know these girls! They're one of my friends! Princess Peach and Jewel!" Mario explained with a smile. "And Peach was the one Count Bleck has kidnapped."

"Princess Peach and Princess Jewel?! And Peach's the princess that Count Bleck kidnapped?" Merlon asked. Mario nodded. "Well, these poor girls seem to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure. They don't appear to be conscious… And they're shivering uncontrollably… What could the problem be?"

Merlon thought for a second, and got an idea. "Oh ho! I know! Mario. You must go to the chef named Saffron on the first floor of Flipside. These poor girls need warming and a revitalizing recipe from her; a Spicy Soup. Once they revive, we will be able to ask Princess Peach and Jewel exactly what happened."

Mario agreed to the task. He goes to the first floor, and finds Saffron's Restaurant. He asked her to see if she could cook some Spicy Soup. Mario needed a Fire Burst item in order for Saffron to cook the soup. Once the soup was done, Mario returned to the third floor and offered a sip of it for Peach and Jewel's mouths.

"Ugggghhh…" the princesses moaned.

"Oh ho… It seems to have worked." Merlon confirmed.

Peach and Jewel started to get up by their own, and both made a soft yawn.

"Mmmm… I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing…" Peach said, licking her lips.

"Wow, same here. I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages…" Jewel added.

"Hi Peach and Jewel!" Mario greeted them. Peach and Jewel turned around and were surprised to see Mario.

"Oh! Mario?! You're OK?!" Peach said with glee.

"But where exactly are we?" Jewel wondered, looking around.

"This is Flipside…" Tippi responded.

"Umm…OK. And who are you?" Peach asked.

"My dears, I am called Merlon. And that is what is known as a Pixl. Her name is Tippi." Merlon introduced. "Come; let us adjourn to my house. I would be grateful if you would tell us more there."

* * *

Then, at Merlon's house, Peach and Jewel told everything that happened to them to Merlon, Mario and Tippi.

"…And then before we knew it, we awoke and saw Mario, you, and Tippi." Jewel finished.

"Well, my dears… That is the most assuredly a tale of woe and troubles." Merlon said.

"Oh, Mario… What do you suppose happened to Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser?" Peach pondered, turning to Mario.

"I don't know." Mario answered.

"Mm, I suppose you're right… There's just no way to know." Peach pointed out. "I just hope they're safe…"

"Merlon… What should we do next?" Tippi asked.

"" _And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next…"_ So it is written. There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you find the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do, a door to the world containing the next Pure Heart will appear." Merlon instructed.

Mario, Peach and Jewel nodded. Merlon then continues:

"And…my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee. Like Bestovius and I, Merlee is one of the Ancients… We are like long-lost cousins. Yes… I have heard that Merlee has long guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers…"

"So… We just need to find this Merlee person, is that it?" Jewel guessed.

"Oh ho, are you both going as well?" Merlon asked, surprised that Peach and Jewel wanted to join in. "You should not tax yourselves. You've only just recovered…and…it may be dangerous."

"Well, we can't just sit here and let everyone else go off to save the worlds, now, can we? After all, The Void that is spreading in the sky is my fault. Mine and Bowser's…" Peach said.

"Yeah, I've also got my own weapons and a mysterious power too." Jewel added. "I can use different gemstones to cast different types of magic, and… if I sleep, I can be anywhere I want. That's my mysterious power. So we're going, and that's final! We've made our decision."

"Well then, I guess we need to find that next Heart Pillar…" Tippi said.

"Hmmmmm… Those princesses are headstrong, to be sure. How very refreshing." Merlon pointed out. "I insist you take this." He hands an Old Key to them. "This key can be used somewhere in this town. I suggest you look next to my House."

"All right. Let's go Peach and Mario!" Jewel exclaimed. Mario and Peach nodded and they exited the House.

They used the key to open a gateway to the Flipside's Outskirts. They eventually found the second Heart Pillar; its base was in a faded orange color this time. Mario approached the Pillar as its heart hole was making rumbling echoes, and summoned the Pure Heart with him. The Pure Heart flies to the hole, and orange clocks appeared around it.

At the Tower of Flipside, an orange door appeared at the side of the red one. Once it did, the clocks faded. The group made their way back to the Tower and went inside the orange door, wondering if they would find Merlee through it.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **As you know, if you played this game, this part showed Peach and Jewel joining Mario on his adventure. Nothing more than some princess action, right?  
**

 **What's the next dimension that Mario and his friends will enter? Find out in the next chapter, where they will finally meet someone else from the current dimension!**


	7. Sonic's World (Part 1)

**Finally done with this chapter!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bogging to Merlee's/Tricks, Treats, Traps**

 _With Princess Peach and Jewel at his side, Mario set out once again, bound for adventure. This time, our heroes were tasked with finding the mysterious charmer, Merlee. If Merlon was right, then Merlee was the key to finding the next Pure Heart. Never one to flinch from danger, Mario set out to find Merlee's mysterious mansion. But little did he know, the evil works of dastardly Count Bleck awaited at every turn…_

Mario, Peach and Jewel emerged from the door, and were now standing in a valley with an orange sky that turned yellow at its bottom. This place was Mystic Valley, located beyond Mystic Ruins. So we can say that our heroes were in the dimension of Mobius.

"The Pure Heart is somewhere up ahead… Yes, it must be… But it could be a ways… Let's go…" Tippi said.

"Okay!" Mario and Peach nodded.

"Strange… I think I know this place…" Jewel pondered.

"You do?!" Peach questioned.

"Yes! We're right now in a dimension called Mobius. I've heard that this world is home to some sort of blue hedgehog that can run very fast. Even faster than the speed of sound!" Jewel said. Mario and Peach were amazed.

"Well, let's not waste any time. We should move ahead." Peach demanded.

The group of three began to traverse the Valley. When they reached the end of the area they were currently on, there was a locked door. Mario goes through the pipe above them and defeated some Squiglets, obtaining the key to the locked door. He goes outside to the door and unlocks it. The group went inside.

Then, on another part of the area, Peach and Jewel decided to go to the other door by themselves. On the other side, they found a guy with a chain on his leg, and gasped at the sign of Peach and Jewel.

"HOT GIRLS ALERT!" he shouted in happiness. "We must've been fated to meet! Yes! You both are my destiny! Please! Go out with me!"

"Tee hee! What a silly man you are. We're very sorry…but we really must be somewhere." Peach said.

"Where? Merlee's Mansion?" the guy guessed. "I wouldn't go there if I were you! You'll get trapped there and bad things will happen!" he insisted.

"Trapped? Bad things? What are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

" ***gulp*** …ohmanohmanohmanohman… I don't even want to remember it!" the guy panicked. "But now that you're with me, you don't have to worry about all that, babes! Because I am your fate… Your DESTINY!"

"Uh, thanks for the info… If I don't come back, will you, perhaps, try to save me? You know… Like a certain mustachioed man used to do?" Peach requested. The guy gladly accepts her request. The two princesses leave.

So, the team went around the place, crossing some lakes, finding a new Pixl named Boomer, which was a bomb type, and she was useful for defeating Shlurps and breaking grounded bricks. They eventually went inside several doors until they found a switch that revealed a yellow door. They go inside of it, and it led them to the final portion of the area, where Merlee's Mansion was waiting for them at the distance.

* * *

 _On the far side of a beast-ridden swamp, Mario and Co. found an imposing residence. 'This must be Merlee's Mansion!' squealed Princess Peach with glee. If our friends could only find the Pure Heart quickly, their quest here would end. But when has fate ever set Mario on such a simple path? Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merlee's Mansion…_

They were at the limits of Mystic Valley, where there was a huge mansion at their front.

"Well, here we are… This has to be Merlee's Mansion…" Tippi said.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get inside!" Jewel invited. Everyone nodded.

But then, just as they were about to open the door…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a scream came out of nowhere, startling Mario and Co.

They looked up, and to their surprise, they saw something blue falling from the sky, and landed right in front of them. This blue thing was an anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing gloves and sneakers.

"Oh my! Is that poor creature alright?" Peach said worried.

Then, the hedgehog's eyes slowly open, revealing his bright emerald eyes. He moans and groans as he slowly stands up. Once he was back on his feet, he places his hand on his forehead.

"Ow… Damn! That's the third time I was knocked out from this mansion!" the hedgehog grumbled.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Tippi asked, approaching the hedgehog.

The hedgehog lifted his head and was almost startled by seeing Tippi at his front.

"Huh?! W-Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tippi… I'm what everyone refers as a Pixl…" Tippi answered. "And these ones behind me are Mario, Princess Peach, and Princess Jewel… And what about you?"

The hedgehog grinned and gave thumbs up as he introduces himself:

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest hedgehog in the world! Believe me, when you all see me running, you'll be amazed."

"Wait a minute… Jewel, didn't you say that this dimension we're in was home to a blue hedgehog that can run fast?" Peach pondered.

"Yes! He's the hedgehog I was referring to; he's actually a hero from this dimension." Jewel explained.

"Hmm, judging by what you guys are saying, I suppose you're all from another world, right?" Sonic guessed.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"Cool! If that's the case, do you know what that strange thing in the sky is?" Sonic asked, pointing at The Void in the sky. "You see, I was just taking a nice run as I always do, until this thing just showed up out of nowhere. So I tried to find the spot where that thing should be located, but no matter how far I went, it doesn't seem to get closer. I ended up traversing the Mystic Valley, and eventually, I came upon this strange mansion I've never seen before. I went inside, but it was filled with weird dog-like creatures that continuously kept tossing me outside. Right now, before I met you, this was the third time I was knocked out."

"Weird dog-like things? Inside the Mansion?" Jewel questioned. "But why would Merlee have these not nice dogs in her Mansion?"

"Who's Merlee?" Sonic asked.

"Merlee is the one who lives in that mansion… We came here because she would give us the next Pure Heart…" Tippi responded.

"But… Does all of this that you're talking about referring to that strange thing in the sky?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes… These Pure Hearts are the only things able to end The Void, which is the name of the thing that you're referring." Tippi answered. "The Void can consume all worlds, leading them to their destruction… And only the eight Pure Hearts are able to stop it…"

"Wow! Now that's what I call a true adventure!" Sonic exclaimed. "If that's the case, I'll go along with you all. After all, I really want to see what's inside that mansion! And if there's an adventure, I always want to participate!"

"Really?! Oh, that's so nice of you, Sonic!" Peach squealed.

"Yeah! After all, the more, the merrier!" Jewel added.

"All right, then! Let's go inside!" Mario invited. They all nodded.

Mario then opens the door, and as soon as they entered, they saw the dog-like enemies called Gnips which were the ones that Sonic was referring to.

"Are these…the dogs that you were talking about, Sonic?" Peach asked.

"Yup, those were the guys that were throwing me out of this mansion…" Sonic responded. "It's like they didn't even want me here!"

"We better be careful, then!" Jewel assured. "And I think they don't want ALL of us here, actually…"

"Wait, I have an idea! I'll use this!" Mario exclaimed as he pulls out a Stop Watch item from his pocket. Once he uses it, all of the Gnips froze!

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Sonic was shocked.

"Now we're able to pass without them harming us!" Mario said.

They passed by the frozen Gnips, and entered through the door that was hidden in the curtain. On the other side, there was a green-skinned little girl with ponytails and wearing a black maid's dress. She seemed quite friendly to them.

"Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion!" the girl bowed. "I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi! But you can call me Mimikins if you want! You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's why we're here." Mario nodded.

"She has a Pure Heart for us…" Tippi added.

"How super for you! Well, Lady Merlee is on the second floor, in the farthest room." Mimi pointed. "Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen… DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE!"

Everyone was startled by Mimi's sudden change of attitude. But then, she turns friendly again:

"Enjoy your visit, OK?"

Once they were a bit far from Mimi, Sonic started discussing:

"Jeez! What's with that Mimi person? First, she acts all nice, but then, she started yelling at us!"

"I agree with you, Sonic. I think there's something suspicious about Mimi…" Jewel suspected.

"Well, for now on, let's try finding Merlee now." Peach insisted.

"Okay." Mario said.

They decided to head to the room Mimi directed; the farthest door on the second floor. This room was a straight one.

"Merlee? Are you here?" Peach called.

Once they reached the room's limit, there was only a single green button on the wall, no sign of Merlee.

"Good gracious! That Mimi tricked us! Merlee isn't even here!" Jewel growled. "I should've known…"

"But if she isn't here… Then where is she?" Peach asked.

"We don't know, she's not here, of course. Then I guess we have to disobey Mimi and head to the other rooms; she won't notice us, I hope…" Sonic said.

"Come to think of it, what does this strange button do, anyways?" Mario questioned, staring at the green button on the wall. He decides to push it.

"MARIO, WAIT! What if it-!" Sonic tried to stop Mario, but Mario pushed the button and it turned red.

All of a sudden, cage bars lowered at the windows. The group looked up and gasped horrified; the ceiling grew pointy giant spikes, and was slowly descending.

"YIKES! Let's get the heck OUT of here!" Sonic shouted horrified as he, Peach and Jewel rushed to the door, but Mario didn't.

"Mario! Hurry!" Peach called.

"You all go! I'll stay here! I know what to do!" Mario said in a confident tone. Everyone was shocked at Mario's words.

"Mario?! Are you crazy?! You're going to get crushed!" Jewel shouted.

"Just GO!" Mario yelled. Peach, Jewel and Sonic decided to give up and enter the door, leaving Mario and Tippi inside the room.

When the ceiling was getting closer to Mario, at the last second, he flipped to 3-D; there was part of the room that was safe. He goes to the safe spot, and jumps over the ceiling until it finally touched the ground. That sound was so loud that even Peach, Jewel and Sonic, who were all outside, heard it.

"I sure hope Mario knows what he's doing…" Peach whimpered.

Back inside the room, Mario waited for the ceiling to rise up to its maximum. Then, he jumped on some platforms and found a wooden chest, containing a key. Once obtaining the key, Mario backtracks to the door.

Once he comes out, everyone was shocked that Mario was alive.

"Wha-? No way! How did you survive that, Mario?!" Sonic asked, stunned.

"Oh, before I met you guys back, I've gained an ability that allows me to flip between 2-D and 3-D!" Mario answered.

"Wow that sounds nice!" Jewel exclaimed.

"And I've also found this!" Mario showed the key he just found.

"You found this key in the room? That must be the key that fits in the keyhole I just saw down there!" Sonic pointed out.

"Well, if that's the case, let's go down there and see if it fits." Mario suggested.

They went to the lower floor, and found a ferocious Gnaw. Mario decided to flip to 3-D while the Gnaw was facing the wall on the right, and inserts the key into the door's keyhole.

Eventually, the Gnaw was set free, and roared:

"GrrrWAARGH!"

Mimi noticed the Gnaw coming at her and yells:

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

They ran around the room like crazy, until they ran off, nowhere to be seen. Everyone was speechless by that scene, until Tippi broke the silence:

"I wonder why that savage thing went straight for her and paid us no mind…"

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged.

"I'd like to think we look rather tasty… What do you suppose it means?" Tippi added.

"This mansion is quite odd… I feel certain it holds many secrets…" Jewel pondered.

They then went through the door, where they finally complete this portion of the area.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Looks like the second world is Sonic's! It was pretty obvious he would show up and join the party, since I know his universe a lot! ;)  
**

 **About the names of the locations; because there was no actual place in the Sonic games that features a valley similar to the Gloam Valley, I decided to come up with an actual name from the games and putting it into the mix.**

 **And the part when Sonic gets thrown out from the mansion, it actually happens to you in the actual game if you get caught by one of these Gnips, but they actually throw you out from the door, not in the way I've just put into my story (I decided to add that 'thrown to the sky' way to make it more dramatic).**

 **Now Mario and his friends have Sonic with them! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Sonic's World (Part 2)

**This chapter was ridiculously long! O_O but that's because of the many dialogue the game had...**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Breaking the Bank/The Basement Face-off**

 _With a blue speedy hedgehog from this world named Sonic joining the team, Mario and friends kept out their search delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked, though, they found no sign of Merlee. Where was this mysterious woman? 'Ah, maybe…this way…' So said Tippi, trying to sense the Pure Heart's location… With dread dangling like a broken chandelier, our heroes hurried through corridors…_

They were inside of a single room in the mansion. Mario looked up ahead, and a fancy purple vase located above a question mark block caught his attention.

" _I sure hope it doesn't break…_ " Mario said in his thoughts as he prepares to jump and hit the block with his fist.

But his thoughts were absolutely wrong; once Mario hits the block, the vase fell to the floor, and broke.

"Mario! Why did you do tha-!" but Sonic was interrupted by Mimi's scream:

"NYAAAAH!"

She came to where Mario was, and started yelling at him:

"You broke it! You broke my most favoritest vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAARGH! Oh, you'll pay for that! Yes, you will… I'll have you know that that vase cost 1.000.000 Rubees… SO HAND OVER THAT MONEY! NOW! OR YOU'RE DONE FOR!"

"Mimi, I think you're referring to the wrong universe, you know." Sonic said quite serious, remembering that Rubees were from a different universe.

"Plus, Mario doesn't have that kind of money…" Jewel reminded. "Do you take coins?"

"Coins?! No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants! I SPIT on your coins!" Mimi hissed. "…So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any Rubees at all?! Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off, then! Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR!"

Everyone backed away from Mimi a bit, looking quite scared at her harsh attitude. Then, she speaks in a friendly tone again:

"Yes, so, you can earn Rubees in the generator room on the top floor. Once you earn 1.000.000 Rubees, you come pay it off in the room at the back. You can also check the balance of your debt there. So! Get to work, servants!" she then goes back to the room she came from.

"Okay, NOW I can see that this Mimi is suspicious; she yells at us, treats us like servants and make us pay for a type of money that's just WRONG to exist in MY world! I don't even think she's Merlee's handmaid." Sonic complained.

"You're 100% correct, Sonic. I belive she's also one of Count Bleck's minions." Jewel confirmed.

"And how so?" Peach questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Handmaids don't treat others like servants!" Jewel said sternly.

"Okay, we believe you, Jewel and Sonic. But if we're going after the Pure Heart and Merlee, I guess we have no choice but to pay Mimi anyways…" Peach said.

They all nodded. So they went to work to get a lot of Rubees as possible. After they gathered 1.000, they were already sweating; there has to be a way to obtain that quantity of money very fast than just working. Otherwise, everyone would get stuck in this world.

"Geez, just working like that won't do…" Sonic rubbed his forehead, removing his sweat.

"You're ***pant*** right…" Jewel panted.

"Hey, maybe I can help you." A guy's voice was heard. The gang turned around and saw a guy with his feet also tied in chains.

"You can help us? How?" Peach asked.

"First, you've got to pay me 1.000 Rubees! Sounds good?" the guy asked.

"Sure…" Sonic said and hands the 1.000 Rubees they had.

"Thanks, buddy of mine!" the guy thanked. "Listen, and listen good. Mimi was napping, OK? And I heard her start sleeptalking… And she whispered… 41262816… Remember well!"

"41262816? Okay, I think I've got it." Sonic said.

"Thanks for the info… We gotta go." Jewel said as she and the others left the room where the guy was.

They eventually found a secret path in the mansion, where they discovered a Pixl named Slim. They continued through the secret path, and used Slim to turn sideways, avoiding the laser barriers and discovering a safe door. The door had up to eight digits.

"Wait a second… There are eight digits on this door… Sonic! Do you still remember the eight numbers?" Jewel asked, turning to Sonic.

"Yes, I do." Sonic nodded.

"Good. Can you say them to me?" Jewel asked again.

"Say no more!" Sonic responded. "It's 4, 1, 2, 6, 2, 8, 1, 6."

As Sonic was saying the numbers slowly, Jewel types them on the door's passcode. Eventually, the door opens, revealing 1.000.000 Rubees inside; the exact amount that Mario and his friends had to pay Mimi!

"Sweet! Those numbers were this door's password!" Sonic exclaimed. "You were pretty smart there, Jewel!"

"No problem!" Jewel replied. "Now let's hurry back to Mimi and pay her!"

They went to Mimi's room on the first floor, and paid her with all of the Rubees they got.

"Well, thank you SO much for paying off your Rubee loan in…full…?" but then, she starts to get shocked, because they actually got the exact amount. "WHAAAAT?! How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?! That's not supposed to happen! Noooo… You've broken my wonderful curse!"

Suddenly, Mimi floats in the air, and was yelling like a frustrated child:

"NYAAAAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU! Aaaaaaaa…"

Then, for the gang's surprise, Mimi suddenly exploded into pieces!

"WHOA!" they startled.

Then, a passage opened for them at their front.

"Dude! Did you just see what I just saw?" Sonic was stunned.

"…She just exploded!" Mario said shocked.

"So, that young imp put a curse on this mansion, then… But who was she, really?" Tippi wondered. "I'm worried about Merlee… We must hurry to her aid…"

They agreed with Tippi, and went through the passage, hopefully leading them to Merlee.

* * *

 _The mysterious handmaid Mimi disappeared in a bizarre explosion… What exactly was her plan, and why did she try to enslave Mario and friends? After the incident, Sonic noticed stairs going down. 'Here we go!' he said. 'I wonder if Merlee is down here?' thought Peach as she and the others traded worried glances… The four solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow._

The four were now standing at the mansion's basement level; the only place unchecked.

"The Pure Heart is near… I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here…" Tippi said.

"If what you're saying is true, Tippi, then that means we're close to finding Merlee…" Sonic guessed.

" _Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me!"_ an old woman's voice echoed.

"Huh? Was that Merlee?" Jewel questioned.

Just then, a hologram of a yellow old woman appeared in front of our heroes; it was Merlee!

" _Beautiful, mysterious Merlee! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see!"_ Merlee exclaimed. _"So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something's amiss. An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, mazelike rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell… And…if you do, take care… For…your eyes…may err… Trust nothing…foul…or fair…"_ Merlee was starting to vanish. _"No… I cannot…last… My power…is…fading…fast… The distance…is…too…vast… Are…you…ready to find me? Beware…if you do, I plea…"_

The hologram of Merlee disappears completely.

"She's gone… Was that apparition really Merlee?" Tippi questioned. "Why do you suppose she was telling us to be so careful when we find her?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out… By navigating through this maze…" Sonic said.

"Sonic is right. Let's hurry and find Merlee." Jewel said.

They went down the stairs and went through a lot of different rooms that held many mysteries…and enemies. Finally, the team reached a pink room, where they found Merlee. Or…did they?

"Ahh, yes, how very nice… Thanks for coming! Thank you twice!" Merlee said. "Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see… It's me, Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought… And I knew that soon I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Umm, hello there, miss Merlee. My name is Peach, one of my new friends." Peach introduced herself politely. "We've come seeking the Pure Heart. You must have it, do you?"

"Oh, yes, of course, I know! The Pure Heart for Mario! …And Co.!" Merlee exclaimed. "For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart. Mmm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10.000.000 Rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree?"

" _WHAT?! 10.000.000 Rubees this TIME?! That's IT! I'm not taking THIS anymore! I'll refuse everything she will say!_ " Sonic was exploding in his thoughts.

"So, you, blue hedgehog, if you'd be a dear, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear!" Merlee said, showing a document to Sonic, since he's from this world.

"No, I don't wanna." Sonic shook his head, crossing his arms. He had an angry expression in his face.

"If you lack the Rubees now, a smallish loan I could allow. You can work it off somehow." Merlee said. "Just sign here, my dear…"

"Still, NO." Sonic said sternly.

"..OK here's what we'll do. Have I got a deal for you!" Merlee said. "Sign up for a loan, and boom! A free gift! Away with gloom! A Super Mega Legendary 'S'! Just sign her, my dear…"

"NOT interested!" Sonic said in a very harsh tone.

"Ugh, fine, you bargain hard, I'll also throw in 50 gold rings, and also an extra life, why not?" Merlee said, losing her patience. "Isn't that so nice of me? I'm the best, don't you see? Here, dear, sign and cheer…"

"I SAID NO!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"NYAAAAH!" Merlee screamed in anger. "Idiot, you idiot! Turning down such a coup! None of you have a clue! Here it is: your last shot! Sign right now, on the dot!"

Sonic's right eye was twitching in pure anger; he couldn't take it anymore. He then finally yelled:

"NEVER!" he yelled so loudly, it made his friends cover their ears.

" _Good choice, for my sake… This Merlee's a total fake…"_ Merlee's hologram appeared again. _"Listen not! She is a snake!"_ she then disappears.

Then, the fake Merlee's voice started to change to Mimi's:

" **Mimimimimimimimimimimimimi… No point in trying to fool anyone now…"**

The fake Merlee suddenly morphs into Mimi.

"I've already knew it was you all along, Mimi!" Sonic growled.

" **Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merlee impostor… She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi! Golly, I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but… TOO BAD!"**

"Who do you think you are, Mimi?! Treating people like if they were your servants?!" Jewel hissed. "I and Sonic already knew that you were acting so suspicious!"

" **Oh, you want to make things ugly, huh? Well, that's super. Let's get ugly. TRUE MIMI, COME FORTH!"**

Mimi then twists her neck, making cracking noises which made the team gross out. Her head rotates, and when it was upside down, all of a sudden, her eyes disappear and freaky spider-like legs came out of her head. The legs lift up her body.

" **Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi…"**

"W-What the HECK?!" Sonic was shocked.

"YUCK!" Jewel stuttered.

" _Please, my friends, beware. A barrier protects her there. In fact, it's everywhere."_ Merlee's hologram reappears. _"I think attacks may well be useless against such as she."_

"Attacks won't work? Ugh… What shall we do?" Sonic asked.

" **MIMIMIMIMI!"** Mimi sung.

" _I must suggest you flee. Come and find the real me. I am hiding, look and see! If you can, my magic may weaken her and win the day! Hurry, hurry, don't delay!"_ Merlee then disappears.

"Oh boy… Let's get out of here!" Jewel demanded. They quickly went through the door behind Mimi to escape her wrath.

" **Don't you think you can run away from me, fools! 'Cause I'll be haunting you… Mimimimimimimi…"** Mimi snickered and vanishes.

The gang made their way into the maze; if they stayed in any room for too long, Mimi would reappear. So they quickly went through every possible door without delaying so that they wouldn't get ambushed by Mimi. When they finally traversed this maze of many door and finding dangers and foes, they eventually reached the restrooms.

"Do you think Merlee is here?" Peach questioned.

"Maybe. Let's try looking at the girls' room." Jewel said.

"Why the girls' room?" Sonic asked.

"Because Merlee is a lady, duh!" Jewel rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see. You just said that because you guys never saw the girls' room, right?" she smirked at Sonic and Mario, which made them blush a little.

"Umm… Let's just go inside and find Merlee." Mario said, trying to hold his blushing.

They went inside the girls' room. Once they opened the doors, they at long last found Merlee inside the fourth toilet!

"Hee hee hee hee hee!" Merlee giggled from the toilet.

"Merlee?!" the group questioned as Merlee emerges from the toilet. There were flies flying around above her head.

"Eww…" Sonic grossed out.

"Found me! The real Merlee!" Merlee said. "I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought…"

"The real Merlee? Truly? In a place like this?" Jewel questioned.

"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak… The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look… But now you're here; hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays… You and I can now join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: now let's power up!" Merlee encouraged.

" **Ooh, I don't think so…"** Mimi's voice came before appearing in the room as well.

"Mimi!" the gang and Merlee shouted.

" **Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi…"** Mimi sung as she gets closer and closer to Merlee and a bright glow evolved the screen. Once the glow faded, there were two Merlees!

"Stop pretending to be me! Everyone knows you are Mimi!" one of the Merlees growled. "Come on, friends! Attack! We can drive her back!"

"What is this you talk about? You're the faker! And a lout!" the other Merlee growled back. "Don't be fooled by her act! Get her now! Now! Attack!"

"It's me! The real Merlee!"

"No, it's me! The true Merlee!"

"Look at us very closely. One of us has real beauty…and one is fake as can be."

"Oh, please, you make me gag. I am hot; no need to brag. And you… Well, you're a hag."

"Grrr! What a fib-maker! You're such a fake faker!"

"Oh, now, come off it, dear! You're a dog from eye to ear! And your breath reeks, I fear."

"BIG PIG!"

"CHOW COW!"

They began to fight each other. The heroes were very confused; which one was the real Merlee? After a while, both Merlees get tired.

"This is going nowhere, see… Let's let them pick a Merlee and settle it; do you agree?" the Merlee in the front questioned.

"Sounds like a good thought. 'Cause I'm the real me (hot) and you really aren't (not)." The Merlee from behind said.

"Hee hee hee hee hee… Oh, how much do you amuse! You're a fake! You will lose!"

"Hee hee hee hee hee… You're fake, you stupid fake! We all know you're the snake!"

"IT'S ON, CON!" they said at the same time.

All of a sudden, the whole room turned into some sort of quiz show. The heroes had no choice but to play this quiz show by asking both Merlees five questions. After the questions, Mario revealed that the real Merlee was the one in the left (which it still had a fly flying around her head).

"Hee hee hee hee hee… Well, of course, obviously! Nobody could copy me!" Merlee giggled.

" **Stupid-heads… I'd mimicked her perfectly! You know it!"** Mimi's voice came from the fake Merlee. **"… I guess I'll congratulate you…by tearing you to little bits like stupid confetti!"**

Mimi morphs back to normal, and transforms back into her freaky-spider form, which scared Merlee so much she quickly ran away from the room.

"I will cheer from over here!" she said from outside. "Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! Hit 'er in the knee! …If she has one. Does she?"

" **Heeheeheeheeheeheehee… She's a fast one, isn't she? Oh, golly, well, whatever. I'll finish you off first! MIMIMIMIMIMIMI!"**

The heroes launched an attack on Mimi. Because Mimi still had a protective barrier, as Merlee cheers, she uses her magic to dispel the barrier so Mario and Co. could stomp Mimi.

" **But…what? Why can you damage me?! I'm supposed to be all INVINCIBLE! Count Bleck's power was supposed to protect me!"**

"Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! You can now hit her, dears! For this is no normal cheer!" Merlee sung. "This cheer is magic, woo! Her magic barrier is through!"

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! When did this happen?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I feel completely naked! How could you?!"**

With enough strength, when Mimi was stomped, one of her legs detached from her head. The heroes continued doing the same strategy until all of Mimi's legs were detached and she falls on the ground.

" **Mimimimimiuuuuuurgh… B-But how could you… It's impossible… How…"** Mimi groans in defeat before exploding and returning to normal. **"Uurr-urrk… URK! URK! Don't think you've beaten me for good, dummies… Next time you won't be so lucky… Remember that… Stupid-heads! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURK!"** she then goes away. Merlee reenters the room and goes to see the heroes.

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil's repressed." Merlee congratulated. "You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1.500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up, I must tell you something, yup. So, the Light Prognosticus was read by you, yes? It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry… But something wasn't written there, and of it you must be aware. There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by eight of mystery… Eight dimensional heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise."

"Eight…heroes…" Peach pondered.

"From each dimension…" Jewel added. "So it could mean that…"

"Yes. I am sure the pair of you, Mario and Sonic; you too, are the first of heroes true. So then it falls to you, to find the other six heroes too. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to you from a different universe." Merlee said. "Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!"

Merlee then summons a yellow Pure Heart, handing it to our heroes. The third Pure Heart was in their possession!

* * *

 _Count Bleck's servant Mimi had laid a nasty trap for Mario and friends… But with the help of Merlee, faithful defender of the Pure Heart, the day was won. But who were the other six heroes mentioned by Merlee? With five Pure Hearts yet to be found, Mario knew this adventure had only begun…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I remember the first time I've played this game, I was stuck in chapter 2-3 for three hours before finally finding out what to do! Maybe this could be a reference to why was this chapter so long...  
**

 **Yes, I've heard about the Zelda CD-i games, so that's why at the Rubees part, I decided to make a Comic-relief character refer about the Rubees being from a different universe.**

 **I really had fun writing the part where Sonic was refusing the fake Merlee's offers, since you need to do that in the game, but I've modified it to make it clear that they were in Sonic's world. Also, 'the incredible S' is a reference to an unused item from _Sonic CD_.**

 **Finally, at the part where Merlee mentions that the gang might know the other six heroes from a different universe, she was actually referring to the _Smash Bros_ universe, get it? ;)**

 **Well, looks like this will be the last chapter I'm posting because I need to study for my recovery tests tomorrow and so on. Once I'm done with them, I'll get back to writing.**

 **Looks like there's more than one hero it seems! If Mario and Sonic are the first two heroes, who could the other six be? Find out in the next chapter of Super Paper Mario Dimensions! Fairy out!**


	9. The Green Duo

**I never knew I was able to post this chapter even during my studying days! O_O**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Green Duo**

Back at Castle Bleck, Bleck and Nastasia were having a conversation.

"…Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi? It says, 'I messed up bad!'…That's the message in its entirety. Yeah…" Nastasia said.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… She failed to best him, even with my gift of power? A Light Prognosticus hero… Descendents of the ancient tribe… Their strength grows." Bleck said.

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks called, landing on his spot. "I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' whalin' on this pack o' nambly-pamblies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little Cherbils, I will!" he begged.

"Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah, you think you're all set to go?" Nastasia asked. "So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

"Eah… Y'see… I…just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion." O'Chunks murmured. "Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1.000 pages be a lot!"

"O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will send… Dimentio! Come to me… Count Bleck!" Bleck called for Dimentio. Dimentio then appears in front of Bleck.

"And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!" Dimentio said.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio?" Bleck guessed. "So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."

"Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge." Dimentio replied. "Now if there's nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count." He then disappears.

"Yeah, so, O'Chunks? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report?" Nastasia asked seriously.

"A report?! What are yeh… Oh… Yeah. A'right, I'm goin', yeh great beard-tweaker!" O'Chunks responded and leaps out.

"Count, let me just bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle… I still have to root out a few unconverted rogues, but I'll report back soon…" Nastasia said and leaps out.

"Heroes… Trying to save these pathetic old worlds. Bleck, says Count Bleck!" Bleck said to himself. "Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop Count Bleck! Just as no one can ease the tempest that rages in my suffering heart…"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

On another part of the Subspace, there were two green things lying on the ground, unconscious; one was a man wearing green, and the other was a green dinosaur. They were Luigi and Yoshi.

"Ohh… My head…" Luigi moaned.

They both got up and looked around, until they saw each other.

"…Hey, Yoshi! Where are we?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi have no idea…" Yoshi shook his head. "But, wait… Oh yeah, now I remember! We were saving Princess Peach, but we screwed it up, and…"

"You awake, Greens?" a voice said from behind Luigi. That voice came from a pair of Goombas.

"Yeah… Hey there, uh, bad guys. You doing all right?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, we're doing OK." One of the Goombas answered. "Good to see you made it! (Figured they were done… Dudes are tougher than they look.)"

"So yeah…kinda awkward… Say, have you guys seen the princesses and Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"Nope, not so much. You're the only ones we found lying around here." The other Goomba responded. "Hopefully, they're both OK. (Get a load of these morons! Who cares about their friends?)"

"Near as we can figure, most of the other minions got captured or something." The Goomba in the front complemented. "And we're probably next! (Why are these dudes so calm?! We're behind enemy lines!)"

"Sooooo… Luigi, Yoshi, old buddies! What do you think about maybe getting out of here? We're thinking maybe you open up a path for us…and we all bail. Whatcha think?" the Goomba in the back suggested.

"No… I… I couldn't possibly! I've gotta save the princess!" Luigi shook his head.

"Man…wow. Did NOT expect that. All those stories about Great Luigi's daring exploits." The Goomba in the front pondered. "We'd heard you were the defender of the helpless! We have no one else!"

"The G-Great Luigi, you say? A… A daring defender? …Me?" Luigi was stunned.

"You OK, Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

"Then I've got no choice!" Luigi said in a determined tone. He turns to Yoshi. "Come, Yoshi! We must spring into action! My fans need me!"

"O—kay?" Yoshi was confused with Luigi's changing of attitude.

"Oh, you are the BEST! (Man, that was waaaaay too easy. What a sucker!)" the same Goomba from early exclaimed.

"We're right behind you! (But the second the going gets rough, we BAIL!)" the Goomba from behind added.

"Then follow US, brave…er…Goombas! Here we gooooo!" Luigi exclaimed as he proceeds to the door to the left.

"Hey! Wait for Yoshi, Luigi!" Yoshi called as he quickly follows the group.

After emerging from the first door, they went downstairs to find another door. There was yet another door at their front upon emerging from the previous one. On the other side of this door was a large corridor. Luigi and Yoshi went up ahead, until the Goombas called for Luigi:

"Great Luigi! Wait for us!"

When they finally catch up to the green pair, one of the Goombas noticed a dead end ahead.

"Uh oh… Looks like the end of the line here."

"Oh boy… Looks like you're right." Luigi confirmed.

"Now what do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh… Shouldn't we look for another way out, maybe? (Those guys are useless.)" The other Goomba suggested. "If we stay put, somebody is definitely going to spot-" but he was cut out by a brainwashing effect! "GAZOOOORT!" he screamed from the brainwashing effect, which startled Luigi, Yoshi and the other Goomba. "HAIL BLECK!" the brainwashed Goomba saluted and went the way back.

"GARY! NO!" the other Goomba shouted.

"Wait, you guys have names?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi! Now's not the time for this!" Luigi warned.

"Hm-mm-mm… I've been looking all OVER for you." Nastasia's voice came.

"YOU!" Luigi growled.

"Yeah, you're those guys who really weren't team players back at the wedding…" Nastasia said. "You're gonna need a little disciplinary action, I think… So let's get started, hm?"

"Oh, man… Poor Gary…" the Goomba lamented, but then, changes his attitude: "All right! It's time for me to Goomba-up! Hey, lady! Got room for one more on your team?"

"Whah?! Hey! Wait a second! What are you DOING?" Luigi questioned.

"Are you BETRAYING us just because of your Gary?" Yoshi questioned.

"What's it look like, geniuses? I'm getting with the winning team!" the Goomba responded.

"Yeah, good call. Love the enthusiasm, there." Nastasia said impressed. "Go ahead and swear your, y'know, undying loyalty to the count, and you're on board."

"Hey, count me in, lady! HERE WE GO, COUNT, HERE WE GO! LOVE THAT COUNT!" the Goomba shouted in happiness.

"You… You dirty TRAITOR!" Luigi yelled.

"That's so UNFAIR!" Yoshi hissed.

"OK, guys, new agenda? Hold these fools down so I can get their priorities on track…" Nastasia demanded.

"YES, MA'AM!" all of the minions nodded and they encircled around Luigi and Yoshi.

"Ack! Wh-Whoa! Hey! No! Mario, where are you? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Luigi screamed horrified.

Then, Nastasia started to work her brainwashing magic.

"N-N-No! P-Please don't!" Yoshi panicked. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as soon as Nastasia's glasses emitted a white sparkle.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

" _You're late. Did something happen?"_

" _Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

" _I was worried you wouldn't come…"_

" _You are a strange girl… You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

" _I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that… Is that so wrong?"_

" _No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too…"_

" _Blumiere… Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

" _Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you…"_

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario and Co.**_

They were back at Flipside. Sonic was amazed at his signs.

"Whoa… What's this place?" he asked.

"This is Flipside… A place located between the dimensions…" Tippi answered.

"Wow, a place BETWEEN dimensions? Sounds cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh ho, welcome back, friends!" Merlon saluted; he was already at the Tower. "How was your journey this time? Oh, and I see you've brought someone else with you! Pleased to meet you! I'm Merlon!"

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Sonic! I'm from that dimension we just came from." Sonic said.

"Splendid! So, back to where I was: did you find Merlee and obtain the Pure Heart?" Merlon asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did." Peach answered.

"Merlee said that we would need the power of eight heroes from each dimension to save the world…" Tippi said. "Yes, Merlee said that…"

"Oh ho, is that so? There is more than one hero? Well, if Mario and Sonic are two such heroes, then you still need six more…" Merlon guessed.

All of a sudden, the whole place starts to shake. Everyone startled.

"Look… Over there…" Tippi pointed at the sky.

When everyone looked up at the sky, they noticed that The Void has grown a little bit.

"…Did I just see that void grow?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, The Void has indeed grown…" Merlon responded. "Hmmm… I fear that our time grows short, dear friends… I will return to the Light Prognosticus. You young ones seek the next Heart Pillar." He then proceeds to depart, but then, something came into his mind: "But first… Allow me to tell of something that mystical book has already divulged to me. Two people will determine whether the Light or Dark Prognosticus predicts truly… Both books refer to them as 'man in green and a green dinosaur,' but I know not what this means… I must return to my study to solve this conundrum." He then leaves.

"A 'man in green and a green dinosaur'? Why do I have this feeling that I know who those two are?" Jewel puzzled.

"Hmm, I think I know what you're talking about, Jewel." Peach confirmed. "But, could they really be…?"

"Umm, how about we figure that later, ladies, and locate this next Heart Pillar first?" Sonic said impatiently.

"Fine…" both princesses sighed.

They headed out to the Flipside's Outskirts' B1, using the two newly found Pixls, Boomer and Slim, and found the third Heart Pillar; its base was in a faded yellow color. The Pillar made rumbling echoes from its heart hole as the heroes summoned the Pure Heart. The Pure Heart flies to the hole by itself, and yellow clocks appeared around it.

At the Tower, a yellow door eventually showed up at the side of the orange one. The yellow clocks faded away. They all headed back to the Tower and went through the yellow door, wondering what dimension they would be in this time.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Oh boy... What just happened to Luigi and Yoshi? And what is the next universe that Mario and his crew will visit? Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	10. Kirby's World (Part 1)

**Finally! Done with this chapter!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: When Geeks Attack/Calamari Ahoy**

 _Mario and his new friends opened the door, unsure of what they would find. All the while, Merlee's words about finding the 'other six heroes' rang in their minds. Is one of those heroes somewhere in this new world? If not, where? Meanwhile, the creeping void grew larger in the skies above Flipside. The hopes of all worlds rested on the heroes finding the next Pure Heart…_

This new world was bright and colorful; the skies were clean and blue and the grass was green and fresh. This place was Dream Land, located at the planet of Popstar. The heroes arrived at the Green Grounds; a long-stretched road field located in the Popopo Islands which leads to a huge pool to Dream Land.

"Whoa, now that's what I call a happy and cheerful world!" Sonic said amazed.

"So this is where that door leads… I suppose the next Pure Heart must be nearby…" Tippi pondered. "That's odd… I can feel it nearby, but where could it be…"

"Hey, Jewel, do you know what this world is?" Peach asked.

"Yes, we are now at the planet called Popstar. This place must be called Green Grounds, located at the Popopo Islands, if I'm not mistaken." Jewel answered.

"Well, if Merlee is right, then that means there should be a hero from this world, right? Is there a hero from this world, Jewel?" Sonic asked.

"If there's a hero from this world… Yes! There is!" Jewel responded.

"Cool! How's he like?" Sonic asked.

"Umm, I don't know if you're gonna believe this, but he's actually a-"

"AAACK!" before Jewel could explain, suddenly, Tippi was grabbed by a strange chameleon tongue!

"TIPPI!" the gang shouted.

"Ner-herrrr herrr herrr herr!" a laugh came right in front of the gang.

The one who laughed was invisible; it revealed himself to be a nerd chameleon wearing a yellow T-shirt with Stars and a Mushroom printed on it. This nerd chameleon guy was Francis.

"HI-TECHNICAAAAAAAL! I caught a super-rare pixilated butterfly!" Francis exclaimed. "My friends at are going to freak when they get word of this find! I must bring it home. I can't miss this week's episode of 'The Grodus Chronicles'! No way am I going to entrust my digital Recordomeow to tape an episode so epic. This is so hi-technicaaaaal!" he then turns invisible and disappears.

"Who… Was THAT guy?" Sonic questioned.

"And where did he take Tippi?" Peach said worried.

"We don't know. But we better search for her, and fast!" Mario suggested. The group nodded.

Just as they were about to proceed, they heard a Pixl's voice coming from the bush. This Pixl was Barry. He told Mario and his friends where did Francis took Tippi; at his fort over Mt. Dedede, which was miles away from here. He also gave three tips for them; all of them involved red things. The group understood and Barry decides to join them.

They proceeded forward, defeating Koopas, Paratroopas, Hammer Bros., Magikoopas and Paragoombas, jumping on some platforms and crossing gaps. There was also a portion of the area where a Green Koopa Troopa gets the Mega Star item, but Mario grabbed another Mega Star and defeated the giant 8-bit Koopa. They also ventured underground too in the caves.

* * *

After reaching aboveground again and defeating some Koopa Strikers in the way, Mario and friends came upon a fortress, where a Koopa Striker shouted:

"HAAAALT!"

"What? We?" Sonic questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, you! This is Bowser's Castle!" the Koopa Striker said. "And his Burliness doesn't like chumps like you geekin' up the place! You're about to get a complimentary nose job, courtesy of my shell!" he then turns to the fortress' windows. "Come on out, fellas!" he called.

"YEAAAAHHH!" they cheered. Green Koopa Troopas came out from the windows.

"Come and get some!" the Koopa Striker taunted as he and the Koopas began to attack the heroes.

They tackled down the enemies and moved on to the next two fortresses; the next one had a Bullet Bill Blaster shooting out Bullet Bills, and a Hammer Bro., and the third one, which was the tallest, had Goombas, more Hammer Bros., Koopas and a Bullet Bill Blaster.

Mario noticed a red 'X' marked on the fortress. He uses Boomer next to the 'X'. Once it exploded, the whole fortress began to crumble, and explodes.

"YEEEOOOWW!" all of the enemies screamed and fell. Out from the sky, upon the explosion of the fortress, falls none other than Mario's archrival; Bowser.

"BWARRGH!" Bowser roared in pain. "Please tell me someone didn't just blow up my awesome lair…"

Once he got up, he noticed familiar faces at his front, plus, someone who he didn't recognize.

"HEY! I know that 'stache from somewhere… MARIO! ...and Princess Peach and Jewel?! And who's that blue rat thing you've got with you?!"

"Wait… WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Sonic growled. "Look, I don't know who you are, but remember that I'm a HEDGEHOG!"

"Whatever!" Bowser shook his head. "Mario! Why do you ALWAYS have to do that?! That's like the 100th time you've shown up at my castle and screwed everything up! BWARRRG!"

Bowser then stomps the floor so hard, it made Peach, Jewel and Sonic fly backwards. Then, he summons random walls which appeared on the right and on the left, separating the trio from Mario who was face to face with Bowser.

"Oh great, he trapped us here!" Sonic growled. "I was about to show that big turtle guy a thing after he called me a RAT!"

"Sonic, be careful about him. He's Mario's archenemy, Bowser. He's always the one who tries to kidnap me, but Mario ends up rescuing me." Peach explained.

"But now you've entered a fortress of PAIN, Mario! No more sequels! It's gonna end right here, right now. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bowser roared.

He begins to jump a bit away from Mario, and using his Fire Breath. Mario jumped over the Fire Breath thanks to his incredible jumping skills, and stomped Bowser's head five times like how he attacks in the other Paper Mario games.

Bowser continued to make even more jumps and breathe fire multiple times. Mario successfully dodged the fire, but another one caught him by surprise, and he was hit by Bowser's fire and Bowser punches him, knocking Mario down. Bowser was laughing and was ready to end Mario at long last by scratching him with his claws.

But then, just as Bowser was about to end Mario, all of a sudden, a pink rock with closed eyes landed right on Bowser's back, knocking him on the floor! Bowser couldn't get up, and groans in defeat:

"Nooooo! I HATE Mario! It's… It's not fair!"

With Bowser down, the walls disappear. The trio walked to Mario, who just got back up, looking all injured.

"Mario! Are you OK?" Peach asked in concern.

"I'm… I'm fine." Mario responded.

"You look all bruised up! Let me heal your injuries." Jewel offered as she pulled out a Heal Garnet, and used its magic on Mario. Eventually, his injuries were gone.

"Wow, thanks, Jewel." Mario thanked.

"No problem." Jewel nodded.

"Hey… Am I seeing things or did Mario just get saved by a ROCK?" Sonic questioned as he noticed the pink rock on Bowser's back. Everyone heard Sonic's comment and turned their attention on the rock.

For their surprise, the rock just morphed into a cute little pink ball with arms and dark pink feet! When the ball was transforming back from its rock form, it landed in front of the heroes as they stared at it curiously.

"Hi!" the ball saluted, which made everyone jump in surprise!

"Whoa! It talked!" Sonic was shocked.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Poyo!" the ball apologized. "You're not from around here, right, Poyo?"

"No, we aren't. You do look kind of adorable actually." Peach smiled.

"Aw, Poyo! That's how many people think about me, Poyo!" the ball chirped. "Nice to meet you all, Poyo! I'm Kirby!"

"Nice to meet you, Kirby. I'm Princess Jewel, and these are my friends; Peach, Sonic and Mario. And the one who you just took out is Bowser, Mario's archenemy." Jewel introduced.

"Ah, I see, Poyo. I was just taking a nice stroll around the Popopo Islands, until I saw this battle, Poyo. Because I've noticed that this man in red was in danger, I decided to help him, Poyo." Kirby explained.

Bowser finally recovered from the impact of his back, and got up.

"Ahhhhh! Princess Peach! My lovely wife!" he said. Peach was shocked and confused at his words:

"Your…WIFE?!"

Kirby's jaw dropped, while Jewel face palms.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! How could you forget our big day?!" Bowser questioned shocked.

"That…sham was not a wedding!" Jewel responded. "What are you doing here, anyway, Bowser?"

"How should I know?! I was locked up in Count Bleck's stupid castle… When all of a sudden, BAM! Me and the minions wake up facedown in this field. Then we found this awesome castle, and I thought, why not make myself a lair?" Bowser explained.

"Well, you see… Bowser… We really need your help. Why don't you come with us?" Peach suggested.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Bowser was shocked.

"All of that wedding thing was a plan from Count Bleck so that the Chaos Heart would be created to destroy the world." Mario explained.

"Bleck got us married just to make a Chaos Heart so that he could destroy the world?!" Bowser questioned.

"Yes, and that is why we need you to help us find the Pure Hearts!" Peach added.

"No. I don't wanna." Bowser scoffed, turning around with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "I'd think about it if it was for you, but there's NO WAY I'm helping Mario!"

"We don't have time for you to be a big baby about this! Come on, Bowser… Please?" Peach pleaded.

"But… But I'm Bowser!" Bowser replied. "I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now! No way am I helping Mario! He's always trashing my awesome plans!"

"Pleeeeeeeease? For me?" Peach pleaded again.

"No. I don't wanna." Bowser refused again.

"Ugh, just let him be, Peach. This big guy isn't going with us. Let's just leave him alone so that he'll see what will become of him when all of the worlds end." Sonic scoffed. Hearing Sonic's words, Mario got an idea to convince Bowser.

"' _What will become of him'? Hmm, that gave me an idea…_ " Mario said in his thoughts and said to Bowser: "You know, if you just stand there doing nothing, Bowser, all of the worlds will end, and there would be none left for you to rule over it."

Upon hearing these words, Bowser quickly turns to Mario.

"What'd you say? If the world ends, there's not gonna be any world for me to rule?" Bowser said. Then, something occurred in Jewel's mind.

"And what will happen to your poor minions who were caught by Count Bleck?" she pondered. "They've been brainwashed! They now do HIS evil bidding, not your evil bidding…"

"Jewel's right, Poyo. I may not know who your minions are, but because of this brainwashing, they now will have to toil under a different cruel and merciless master…" Kirby said.

"Just like Kirby, I also don't know about them, but I have to agree with Jewel, because last time I checked, whenever a princess says, goes; the more your minions get brainwashed, the more you'll face solidarity, Bowser. And with no one obeying you anymore, you'll have less chance of dealing with your archenemy…" Sonic added.

"…But… But…" Bowser's face was now in a shocked expression. "Why, you… MERRRFFF! BWAAAGH!" he roars; he decides to give up before finally saying: "FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?!"

"Oh, thank you, Bowser! You're so sweet!" Peach squealed in joy.

"NO! I'M NOT SWEET! And I'm not helping Mario and his pals there just to save a bunch of worlds! I'm only doing it so I can rule someday. So don't get all cuddly with me, Mario!" Bowser said in anger.

"All right, Bowser! You big sweetie…" Peach continued, ignoring Bowser's comment.

"Fine…c'mon. Let's get your stupid Precious Heart, or whatever you call it." Bowser said, sighing.

"Wait! Just like this big, bad guy, I'll gladly join up with you guys too, Poyo!" Kirby chirped. "I'm from this world, after all!"

"You sure about that, Kirby? Isn't it too dangerous?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I might look adorable and squishy, but I do have my own strengths as well, Poyo." Kirby said. "So, where are you guys going, Poyo?"

"We're going to Mt. Dedede." Jewel answered.

"Mt. Dedede? Why?" Kirby asked.

"You see, we've got a friend that needs rescuing there. And she's very important to us…" Jewel said.

"Oh, OK then, Poyo! If that friend of yours is important to you all, then I'll take you there!" Kirby responded.

"Alright, you pink marshmallow or something, lead the way." Bowser said. "I SAID MOVE IT!"

As the team of six was walking, Sonic and Jewel were whispering to each other:

"Jewel, you said that there was a hero from this world, right? And who is he?" Sonic asked.

"Um, you see… The hero is…him." Jewel pointed at Kirby.

"Wait… What?! That puffball is the hero?!"

"Yes."

"I'm still not sure about him, Jewel. I think I'll just stand next to him and keep an eye on him."

Sonic then walks away and gets next to Kirby. Was that round pink ball really a hero?

* * *

 _With Bowser and a pink puffball named Kirby in the party, the six heroes made a most unlikely sextet. Peach attempted to explain the quest to Bowser, but it made him grunt in confusion. As Sonic walked ahead, he spotted something that made him briefly stop and stare… 'What is it, Sonic?' asked Mario, as he turned to see the blue expanse ahead. 'I believe we've reached the limits of the Popopo Islands, Poyo. Which means, Dream Land is somewhere across the water, Poyo!' said Kirby, jumping in joy. The great, glittering waves of the Pinecone Pool stretched as far as everyone could see._

They were inside of the Pinecone Pool; a very straight pool of water which leads out of the Popopo Islands to Dream Land. Because Sonic couldn't swim like the others, Mario was grabbing hold of his hand.

Kirby was wearing his original goggles from his games when underwater, and was leading the way to the group, following him. Bowser used his Fire Breath to defeat the underwater enemies, like Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers and Bittacudas, plus encountering some freaky giant octopus tentacles coming from underwater gaps.

" _Why do I have a feeling that these tentacles seem familiar?_ " Kirby questioned in his thoughts.

* * *

After encountering a ground-pounding Pixl named Thudley, the group reached a vast area. After defeating some Bittacudas, they proceeded forward, when suddenly…

"GLOOOP!"

A noise was heard. All of a sudden, the whole place started to shake. The pair of Bittacudas that remained, scared, quickly took away, but only their bodies did. Upon noticing that only their faces remained, the Bittacudas hurried to their bodies and were gone. The gang didn't know what was going on.

"GLUH-GLOOOOP! (WHAT'S GOING ON?!)" The mysterious noise came again.

" _Oh GOD! Not HIM!_ " Kirby gasped in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the ground crumbles as the whole place continues to shake. Then, a huge octopus with white head, white and light blue tentacles and yellow eyes slowly emerged from the depths of the water. The octopus was also wearing a white and baby blue cap that's shaped like a T-shirt. That octopus was Capamari. His tentacles that had yellow marks blocked both paths for our heroes.

"Gloogloogloogloop! (Hey, land freaks! How'd you like a tentacle sandwich?!)" Capamari spoke.

The heroes had no choice but to fight against this gigantic octopus. He raises his tentacles to attack the heroes, but they dodged them, and when Capamari finally raises his tentacle with a red marking on it, the heroes used Thudley to attack the tentacle, which made Capamari cringe in pain:

"GLUH-GLOOOP! Gloogloogloop! GLOOOP! (No! Not there! Please! Anywhere but there!)"

But it was no use for Capamari's words; the heroes went for the red marked tentacles for two more times and eventually, Capamari was defeated.

"GLOO-ooop!" after these words, Capamari sinks back into the depths. The heroes quickly made their way out of the water.

* * *

They were now in a green forest of some sorts, filled with star-printed orange blocks. Kirby recognized this place; it was Green Greens. They arrived successfully to Dream Land.

"Here we are, Poyo! Dream Land! Mt. Dedede is just beyond Whispy's Forest!" Kirby said.

"Thank god we're out of this nasty water! But who was that giant octopus thing we just fought earlier?" Sonic asked.

"That was Capamari. He's an octopus who lives in the depths of the Pinecone Pool, searching for land creatures as his food." Kirby explained. "Now, come on, Whispy's Forest is just up ahead of Green Greens!"

The gang nodded and followed Kirby.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That's right! I also know the Kirby franchise too! I really liked these series, especially as a kid.  
**

 **In case you don't know about the areas mentioned, the Green Grounds and the Popopo Islands are from _Kirby Mass Attack,_ the Green Greens is obviously from the first game, _Kirby's Dream Land_ , and Whispy's Forest is from _Kirby's Epic Yarn_. And the Pinecone Pool isn't from any of the Kirby games; I actually invented the name myself! (since in most Kirby games the areas are named with food names.)**

 **Also, Capamari is an enemy you fight in _Kirby's Epic Yarn_ (this game is my most favorite Kirby game of all time, so I had to put that enemy, because I also think is a good replacement for the Big Blooper!).**

 **And one final note; I decided to make Barry join the heroes right at the beginning, since you'll have to come back to him again to get him. I also decided to skip the other Bowser part since it would get too long.**

 **Looks like our heroes have Bowser and Kirby with them! Will they be able to find Tippi? See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	11. Kirby's World (Part 2)

**The other chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Up, Up, and a Tree/The Battle of Fort Francis**

 _Somehow, the heroes had beached the octopus Capamari and crossed the Pinecone Pool. But before they could dry, they saw the imposing silhouette of Fort Francis at the Mount. 'It sure is getting dark.' Peach said in a quiet voice. But when they looked up, they realized they were in the shadow of a huge tree. 'It appears we found the great Whispy Woods, Poyo!' Kirby announced as he and the others set out toward this great tree…_

They were all at Whispy's Forest; a forest located within Green Greens. There, Whispy Woods was searching from intruders from above. The heroes were standing at the very bottom of Whispy Woods.

"I don't think Whispy Woods is going to let us climb, Poyo." Kirby said.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"He's my enemy from this forest; he hates seeing intruders, Poyo." Kirby explained.

"Great, how are we going to even climb without disturbing him?" Bowser questioned.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Jewel chirped. "I'll use one of my gemstones' magic! Let me see… Aha! I'll send him to sleep with my Sleep Pearl!"

Jewel pulled out her Sleep Pearl, and used its magic at Whispy Woods. Eventually, Whispy Woods began to feel sleepy, and closed his eyes.

"It worked, Poyo! Good job! But, is he going to sleep forever, Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, but I can wake him up with my Awakening Black Pearl." Jewel said.

"Well, now that this tree's asleep, we can climb him. Let's go!" Mario said.

They were making their way up to Whispy Woods' top; doing some platforming, defeating more enemies, and even venturing inside of it, where it has a platform puzzle where they had to keep switching the blue and pink platforms with the help of a switch button.

* * *

After finally finding the door leading outside, the team goes through it. They were now at Whispy Woods' branches, where they suddenly hear a voice:

"Ah ha ha. Finally, you arrive!" it was from Dimentio, who was floating up ahead. "You don't wear tardiness well, man in red. At last, the hero… I know you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip! I am a humble servant of Count Bleck… Master of dimensions… Pleaser of crowds… I am… Dimentio! It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"

Raising his index finger, Dimentio transported the heroes and himself at a parallel green dimension.

"How about some…MAGIC! And…voila!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"W-What is this place, Poyo?!" Kirby was terrified.

"You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation." Dimentio responded. "In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent! I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with a raise of an eyebrown! Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop! Can you pierce this…illusion?"

Dimentio starts by splitting into two identical copies. They cast magic projectiles at the heroes, but they dodge them.

"Damn! Who's the real one?!" Sonic growled.

"I have an idea, Poyo!" Kirby said with determination as he waits for another magic projectile. Sonic was confused at that.

Then, when both Dimentios casted more magic projectiles, to everyone's surprise, Kirby used his gigantic mouth and inhaled one of these projectiles! With that, Kirby gains a hat with star patterns and split into two colors; green and red, and he was also wielding a wand. He became Mirror Kirby.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Everyone except Kirby and Dimentio questioned.

Mirror Kirby began using Reflect Guard to reflect the magic projectiles that the Dimentios shot. Then, he took this opportunity to shoot Mirror glasses at both Dimentios. The glasses went through the fake Dimentio and hit the real one. Dimentio then splits into two again.

However, Mirror Kirby used the same strategy as before many times, until Dimentio was finally defeated.

"Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers!" Dimentio cried in defeat. "How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful…"

"Well, I think this place also makes me more powerful too, Poyo!" Mirror Kirby exclaimed.

"What? You say that this place also makes YOU more powerful?" Dimentio questioned. He then stands up, floating and grinning. "Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just an hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"

Dimentio uses his magic once again to transport him and the heroes back at Whispy Woods.

"Ciao for now, my puffballed foe!" he said his parting words and disappeared. Kirby then discarded his Mirror Copy Ability.

"Kirby, what did you just do to defeat that Dimentio guy?" Sonic asked.

"I just used my main defense; inhale. With that, I can copy the ability of anything I inhale, Poyo." Kirby explained.

* * *

But meanwhile, at the skies of Dream Land, while Kirby was still explaining his abilities to the heroes, Dimentio reappears at the sky, saying to himself:

"Mmm… A little more, perhaps? They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the time comes around at last…" he vanishes again.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Kirby has just finished explaining his abilities, and so they began to climb atop Whispy Woods. When they finally reached his top, they rode the red wind. As they were riding the red wind, Jewel used her Awakening Black Pearl to wake up Whispy Woods, and everyone quickly went into the pipe at the end.

Upon emerging from it, they spotted a fort at the top of a mount in the distance.

"There it is, Poyo! We're about to arrive at Mt. Dedede, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

"All right! Let's hurry and save our friend!" Jewel said.

They all went out of the forest and towards the path leading to the Mount.

* * *

 _Mario, Peach, Jewel, Sonic, Bowser and Kirby had scaled Whispy Woods and the brave puffball defeated Dimentio. The exhausted heroes were relieved to finally see the ivory towers of Fort Francis. Was Tippi safe? Was the next Pure Heart really waiting for them ahead? Their only answers were the strange voices carried on the wind from inside the fort…_

They were all standing atop the Mt. Dedede. For Kirby's surprise, instead of Dedede's Castle, there was a huge fort replacing it.

" _That's strange… How did that fort get over Dedede's Castle?_ " Kirby questioned in his thoughts.

"So this is where that dweeb Francis lives?" Bowser questioned. "Pffgght! What's this castle got over mine?!"

"There's no time to think about that, Bowser." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Tippi is all right? I'm starting to worry…" Peach said worried.

* * *

Inside the fort, Francis has locked Tippi inside of a cage, and started taking pictures of her with a camera.

"Nerrrrr herrr herrr herrrrrr! This is so hi-technicaaaaaal!" Francis exclaimed. "It's a totally undiscovered digibutterfly species! Nerr! I must document it! Yessss! Shake that thorax! The forum guys will be sooo jealous when I post these shots online!"

Tippi was all speechless. She was only hoping that Mario and his friends would come to save her…

* * *

Mario managed to find the key to the entrance by finding a hidden pipe after flipping into 3-D. The team goes inside.

There, they found strange robotic maid cats wandering around. The heroes found the main door leading to Francis, but it was locked; it had two keyholes on it, which means that the team had to find the two keys to insert in these keyholes. They then proceeded to the door at the end of the room.

They climbed up the stairs, and were confronted by a Big Meow, shooting out Meow Bombs from its mouth. They avoided the Big Meow and went to the next door.

They found two hung up doors in the next room. After defeating three Patrol Meows, they used Thudley to bring both doors down. The team decided to split up to find what's behind each door; Mario, Sonic and Bowser went to the door on the right, while Peach, Jewel and Kirby went to the one on the far left.

With Peach, Jewel and Kirby, they arrived on a bridge, where there was an Air Meow. They used Thoreau to grab the Air Meow and throw it at the switch up above. Eventually, a bridge showed up ahead. They crossed it, and went through the door. On the other side of the door, they found a maid cat. In order to get the key, they had to answer some questions (which were all true) and say the passcode. The three didn't know, of course, and then, the maid cat went into an alert mode, and a pit showed up under the heroes, and they fell.

At the basement where the three fell, they were surprised to see Mario, Sonic and Bowser down there as well.

"Let me guess, you guys found a maid cat as well?" Jewel guessed.

"Yeah…" the three guys nodded.

"If that cat asked about a passcode, then it has to be somewhere here." Peach assured.

"You're right, Poyo. We better search for it, Poyo." Kirby confirmed.

They ventured in the basement level, eventually freeing a new Pixl called Carrie. They used her to traverse the spikes, and on the other side was a sign with two passcodes: the room on the left was 2828 and the room on the right was 2323.

"Found them! Now let's hurry and get out of here!" Sonic said. They all nodded and found a pipe which took them out of the basement.

They went through the same two doors as before and as the same team. Mario, Sonic and Bowser used Carrie to reach the same room where the maid was much faster. After answering the questions and entering the passcode 2323, the maid made an elevator appear, leading them to the room where one of the keys was.

"We got the key! Let's go back and wait for Kirby and the girls." Mario said.

With Peach, Jewel and Kirby, they reached the room where the maid was, and answered the questions and entered the passcode 2828. The maid made a door appear, and they found the other key inside.

The heroes regrouped together back at the main room and stood next to the big kitten door and insert the keys on each keyhole. Suddenly, the kitten started talking:

" _ **Meeeoooooow! Both keys confirmed. Meow! Wait a meow moment. You all look nothing like Master! Only Master Francis and 'totally hot babes' are allowed to enter. You both girls can enter."**_

"Wait, me and Peach? Hot babes?" Jewel questioned, blushing a little.

"Maybe so. I guess we all have no choice but to wait for you here." Sonic said.

"Damn… And I was about to teach that dweeb Francis a lesson to not overlap my castle's height…" Bowser grumbled.

"Please be careful, Poyo!" Kirby insisted.

"We'll be careful, boys." Peach confirmed.

The kitten first started to ask questions to Peach and Jewel to see if they were compatible with Francis. After answering the questions, the kitten meows and its mouth stretched, turning into a large red door. The princesses took a deep breath and went through.

* * *

They found Francis still taking photos of Tippi, but he had his task interrupted when he spotted Peach and Jewel in his room.

"Nerrrrr! Who are YOU?!" he gasped as Peach and Jewel walked towards him with angered expressions on their faces. "H-Hey! What are you doing sneaking into my room, huh? Ever heard of p-privacy?"

"Oh, there you are, Francis! We've been looking ALL OVER for you!" Peach growled.

"For…ME?" Francis replied. He was starting to sweat while freaking out. "O-O-Oh… O-Oh my gosh… There… There are h-hot babes… HOT BABES IN ROOM! Wha-What do I… Oh man… REAL girls in my room! This is so hi-technicaaaal! N-Neeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr… Must…ca-ca-calm…calm down… I'm get-get-get-get… Getting w-way too excited… Sweatles…forming… Can't talk to…girls… Must get…my…laptop…from…Frannypack…" he then calms down and takes out a laptop. "Booting up ! Activating Nerr2Babes interface mod with real-time wooing!"

All of a sudden, Peach and Jewel found themselves inside of a program where Francis interacts with them. He first asks them their names, then he considered them both very cute, then he tried giving them a 'Pink Princess' signed poster and then he realized that Jewel was way cuter than Peach for him, and asked her in marriage. At first, Peach and Jewel acted very sweet and loved everything Francis did for them, but then, when Jewel was about to reveal her answer for marriage, she and Peach soon realize that something was wrong.

"Hey! Who's picking these responses for us, anyway?! I'm not marrying this dork!" Jewel shouted in anger.

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation! We came here to save Tippi! Where is she?!" Peach demanded.

"Tippi? Hmm… Tippi… Tippi…" Francis pondered, searching on his commands. But he found no Tippi on it. "There's no Tippi command here! What are they talking about?!" he wondered.

"That's it! I've had it! You'd better bring her out now!" Jewel yelled as she took out her Explosion Opal and made it explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY GRAPHICS CAAAAAAARD!" Francis shouted as his program was exploding.

* * *

The scene changes back to Francis' Room, where Francis was on the floor while Peach and Jewel glared at him. Francis stood up and cried:

"That was the only known copy of the Nerr2Babes patch, and now it's gone forever! Nerrr… Real babes are scary!"

"Peach…? Jewel…?" Tippi's voice came from behind.

"Tippi! Oh, I was so worried!" Peach squealed with glee upon noticing Tippi inside the cage behind Francis.

"You… You came. To save me?" Tippi asked.

"So… So you've come to raid my fort and steal Francine?" Francis said, finally realizing what the princesses wanted. "W-Well… No! I won't let you." He then turns to Tippi. "B-By the way, I came up with the name Francine on my own! Isn't it schweeet? At first I thought it was a little weird that you could talk and everything. But the forum reaction convinced me you were hi-technicaaal! You're my only…sniff…offline friend, Francine…so no one will take you away from me!"

"Eek!" Tippi cringed in disgust as her cage lowers down.

Then, Francis turned invisible in front of the princesses.

"Nerrr! Can't see me? That's 'cause my invisibility powers are totally hi-technicaaaaal! Little Francine is hidden, so you can't take her! Feel the wrath of the jilted X-Naut in the season finale of 'The Grodus Chronicles'!"

Francis begins to move around the room while invisible. Peach and Jewel moved around until Francis showed up, and Peach stomped him while Jewel casts an energy blast with her Energy Rock Crystal. Francis tried summoning Meow Bombs to attack the princesses, but Jewel used her Fire Ruby to lit the Meow Bombs' fuses so that they'll explode on their own.

After a lot of stomping and attacking Francis, this nerdy chameleon was finally defeated.

"NERRRRRR!" he shouts in defeat. He then freaks out and runs towards the door. "MERCY!" he shouted before running off. Then, for Peach and Jewel's surprise, they saw Mario, Sonic, Bowser and Kirby in the room!

"Guys? How'd you get here?" Jewel asked.

"Heh, we sneaked behind that big loser while he was running away." Sonic answered with a grin while rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"You girls did a good job on Francis! I'm impressed." Mario said.

"Thank you, Mario!" Peach thanked.

Soon, Tippi's cage rose up and vanished; she was free.

"Mario… You guys came to save me…" Tippi said with passion in her heart. "Thank you… Thank you all! I'm so happy…"

All of a sudden, a mysterious glow came from Tippi!

"What…is THAT?!" Bowser was stunned.

For everyone's surprise, a Green Pure Heart came out of Tippi!

"The Fourth Pure Heart? But…how…?" Jewel was shocked.

"So…Tippi had the Pure Heart all the time?" Sonic questioned.

"It's like Tippi's heart just burst with happiness and released a Pure Heart! Or…" Peach guessed.

"Everyone… I was just so happy when I saw that you'd come to save me." Tippi said. "Please… Take it."

The Fourth Pure Heart was in the heroes' possession at long last!

* * *

 _The fourth Pure Heart appeared in a dazzling flash of mysterious light. What made it appear? The group was puzzled by this and many other riddles. '…So you're not hurt?' asked Tippi, full of concern. Somehow, Tippi seemed different than before. She had started to change. Mario simply shook his head and started the long journey back to Flipside…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, giving some action to the new characters, showing Kirby's Mirror Copy Ability and more of Jewel's stone attacks.**

 **One final note here: I'll have to be out of writing for one week, because my recovery tests begins next Monday. So this is the last chapter I'll be posting before I stop writing for one week.**

 **The heroes finally have four Pure Hearts! See you all in the next chapter! Fairy out.**


	12. Onward to the next world!

**After all of those days of school work, I'm finally back with this story!**

 **Just to let you know, more surprises are about to come!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Onward to the next world!**

Back at Castle Bleck, Dimentio told Bleck how the heroes managed to beat him.

"…And that is how the ruffians managed to best me." He finished. "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure… Very strong. Dare I say… They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"

"Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is false." Bleck said, placing his hand on his chin. "The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."

"Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!" Dimentio pleaded.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… In due time, Dimentio. In due time." Bleck assured. He then turns to Nastasia. "Oh, Nastasia? It's time we set 'them' on these pests."

"Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count." Nastasia replied, bowing.

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions." Bleck demanded.

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" Bleck's three minions shouted as they disappeared.

"Um…" Nastasia sighed.

"Does something trouble you, Nastasia?" Bleck asked.

"Yeah, Count… You know, there's still time… You can still change your mind." Nastasia lamented.

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on!" Bleck pressed on. "But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

"Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you." Nastasia insisted. "Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me… I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'K?"

"If that pleases you…" Bleck sighed and departs. Nastasia leaps out as well.

"My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the count have such DEEP conversations!" Dimentio's voice came as he reappears. "Mm… Just what is our dear count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own…projects." Dimentio then disappears again.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

" _Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"_

" _Ow… OW! Unhand me!"_

" _Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"_

" _It's nothing… Don't worry about it… Just forget it…"_

" _Oh no… Timpani, is my father behind this?"_

" _I'm… I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."_

" _Timpani… I…"_

" _This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate…"_

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario and Co.**_

They all emerged through the yellow door, and were back at Flipside.

"That was…a little weird for a while, but we seem to have gotten through it OK…" Peach said.

"I can't help but agree." Jewel complemented.

"I'm so sorry… It was all my fault…" Tippi whimpered. "And… Then… You all… Thank you so much…"

"Pbbtth! Wanna know how to thank me, bugface? Just stay outta my way, OK?" Bowser scoffed.

"Bowser! Don't say that! You're being rude to Tippi!" Jewel growled.

"That's not a nice way to treat a nice friend, Poyo…" Kirby lamented.

Upon hearing Kirby's words, Sonic turned to Kirby and pondered:

"Say, come to think of it… Kirby, the way you use your abilities, do you use them for something… 'Heroic'?"

"Well, I'm not sure if this counts, but in my world, I have a frienemy named Meta Knight who always refers me as the Star Warrior of Dream Land, Poyo." Kirby responded.

"If that's the case… Kirby… Could you be our third hero?" Sonic guessed.

Before Kirby could say anything, they heard Merlon's greeting voice:

"Ho there!" he greeted, before coming in. "I have been waiting for you, young heroes! Did you succeed in your search for the next Pure Heart?"

"I guess we did…" Tippi answered.

"Actually, the Pure Heart just showed up on Tippi after we saved her." Mario said.

"Intriguing… So then… When you saved Tippi, the next Pure Heart just appeared? Mmm… How very interesting…" Merlon sighed. "I think that castle was once a dwelling of the Ancients I told you of earlier. It seems that my ancestors have roamed far and wide in their dimensional travels. _"In the castle beyond the great sea, we hid a Pure Heart and sealed it safely…"_ Yes, I remember reading such a passage in the Light Prognosticus. The seal could have only been broken by a powerful pulse of love and trust…"

"So…you think it was because Tippi began to trust us that we found this Pure Heart?" Peach guessed.

"That's amazing…" Sonic commented.

"I'd never thought there was a treasure located at the ruins of Dedede's Castle in my world, Poyo…" Kirby pondered.

Merlon then notices Kirby behind the group.

"And now there are three heroes, it seems! Ho ho!" he exclaimed. "I don't know who the five ones are, but waste no time in searching, my friends! Pleased to meet you, new guy! The name's Merlon! Welcome to Flipside!"

"Thank you, Poyo! My name is Kirby!" Kirby chirped.

"Hmph! Oh, please! Come on, people! With me here, you don't need anybody else, seriously!" Bowser interfered. "Trust me, any problem comes up, I'll stomp it into next week! I'll Bowserize it!"

"Oh ho! Well met, Mr. Bowser!" Merlon greeted, upon noticing Bowser. "May your strength protect this grou-"

But Merlon was interrupted when all of a sudden, the whole place shakes again. The Void in the sky expands even more.

"Oh ho… It seems The Void has expanded once more… Time is short!" Merlon warned.

"We have to keep going… We must start looking for the next Heart Pillar…" Tippi instructed.

"There are matters I must attend to as well… I must search for any item of significance in the Light Prognosticus…" Merlon said and left.

"Man, now I wonder… How are our next five heroes going to look like?" Sonic wondered.

"We all don't know, that's for sure." Jewel said. "But maybe if we open the next dimensional door, we can finally see our fourth hero?"

"I guess you're right, Jewel. Now let's go find the next Heart Pillar." Sonic said. Everyone nodded.

They went to the gate leading to the Outskirts, and solved a puzzle by using Thudley. Eventually, once the puzzle was solved, the fourth Heart Pillar rose from the ground; its base was in a faded green color.

The heroes approached the Pillar and it began to make rumbling echoes. They summoned the green Pure Heart and it floats to the heart hole. The Heart was surrounded by green clocks, and a green door showed up at the Tower of Flipside. Once the door showed up, the clocks faded away.

They went back to the Tower, and went through the green door. What next dangers awaited for all of them?

* * *

 _Through the fierce battle against Francis, Tippi and the Mario gang grew closer. Behind the fourth door lay a whole new world that beckoned to them both. What awaited was vaster and stranger than anything they'd encountered so far… In order to claim the Pure Heart, they would have to endure new, far-out trials…_

This next, new vast world was very surprising; it took our heroes into outer space! What kind of new dimension was that?

"Mmm, stars everywhere… I believe we're in outer space, almost certainly…" Tippi guessed.

"Well, it's quite obvious if you ask me." Jewel said.

"Space, you say? I guess I DO feel lighter…" Bowser said.

"But, how are we gonna-" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because all of a sudden, everyone except Tippi began to notice that they were running out of air! "What the-? GAH! Tippi! We C-CAN'T B-B-BREATHE!" Sonic shouted in panic as he and the group was gasping for air.

"Ah… Oh, of course… There's not any air… You need that, don't you?" Tippi questioned. "Oh… Oh, gracious me… What am I to do? Um… Well… Let me see… Um… Hrm… Urm… Hm… Then… Well… Well… But… So…"

" _HURRY! LET'S GET THEM!_ " suddenly, a voice that sounded like it was speaking through a communicator came in.

" _Hmph. Some things, never seem to change…_ " an arrogant-sounding voice came in.

" _There's no TIME for molesting again!_ " an almost old-man sounding voice came in.

" _We can't let them die with no air here!_ " a young-sounding voice came in.

" _Let's just hope they'll be fine…_ " the last voice, which was a female voice this time, came in.

" _Don't worry! We can give them some oxygen in our main ship, and they'll be fine!_ " the same voice, which was the first one, said.

"What was tha-?" Tippi was confused.

Suddenly, five starships shaped like planes and were platinum with blue details arrived, and picked up Mario and Co., made a U-turn and flew back.

Just what were those mysterious starships? And who were the ones talking through their communicators?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hmm... Does that description of those starships and these voices sound familiar? What new dimension were our heroes this time? And what were those 'them' that Count Bleck was talking about? Find out in the next chapter coming soon!  
**


	13. Fox's World (Part 1)

**Another long chapter! This one took me eight pages!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Into Lylat System/A Paper Emergency**

"Unnngg… What happened?" Sonic groaned; he was the first one who woke up.

As the others opened their eyes, they noticed that they were in a futuristic room. More than that, they were inside of some sort of spaceship.

"Are we inside a spaceship…?" Tippi questioned.

"That looks like it… Ow… My head… It hurts…" Jewel said dizzily; the others were also dizzy because they were out of air for a very long time.

"I guess we're still dizzy because of the air absence…" Peach said, feeling a bit woozy.

"So you've finally woke up, huh?" a voice came from the halls. "Must've been because your oxygen level was very low, then."

The heroes turned around and saw an anthropomorphic fox with dark-green eyes, wearing a green special uniform, a white jacket, a red scarf, a light-green viewfinder on his right eye, black fingerless gloves with red details and black boots with red details. The heroes were surprised about seeing another anthropomorphic animal.

"You were the one who saved us, Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, I and my team saw you gasping for air at the middle of space. We couldn't let you out there by yourselves, so we rescued you and gave you all of the oxygen we had with us here, at the Great Fox." The fox explained.

"Wait, the 'Great Fox'?" Jewel said. "Guys, I think I know what this place is."

"Really? What is it, then?" Peach asked.

"If I'm correct, we're in a location of outer space called the Lylat System; which is often attacked by an evil monkey-like creature who tries to take over a blue planet called Corneria by revenge for being banished from there. Thankfully, there's a brave team sent out from Corneria to defend the Lylat System and prevent the evil monkey for making his revenge come to reality." Jewel explained. The whole team was astonished by that story, even for the fox; he couldn't believe that the princess of fairy tales knew the story from his world.

"Wait, just who are you and how do you know about my world?" the fox asked. Jewel turned to him with a smile and answered:

"My name is Jewel, princess of fairy tales. Because of that, I know almost every story behind various worlds, or in any case, various dimensions. And these behind me are my friends: Mario, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Kirby and Tippi. We're all from different dimensions. And you are?"

"Me? The name's Fox McCloud, leader of the team that you mentioned: the Star Fox Team." The fox named Fox responded with a smile. "And the monkey creature that you also mentioned is called Andross; a primate from Corneria that was banished because he almost turned the planet into a desert by his experiment with weapons of biological origin, since he was a scientist. So he was banished to Venom."

"That's quite an interesting story right there, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

"So if Jewel's right, you and your team's job is to defend the Lylat System, is that correct?" Peach guessed.

"Indeed. No matter what happens, I and my team will never stop defending the Lylat System. It has been our job since the beginning. We defend the System by piloting our team's main starships, called Arwings, which are the starships that we used to save you all." Fox said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, we run into our opposing team; Star Wolf, which really gets me on my nerves." The same arrogant voice came from the halls.

"Falco, could you say that for another time? We have new guests here!" the young voice complained.

"Enough talk, boys. Let's greet them; they are new here and not from this place at all, since they didn't even had space helmets." The old voice said.

"They all seem to be OK, it seems. I've never seen anybody recover that fast!" the female voice exclaimed.

The heroes noticed a blue hawk, a gray hare, a green toad and a light-purple female fox coming from behind Fox from the halls; all of them are also anthropomorphic and wearing the same type of outfit as Fox, only in different colors.

"Oh. Everyone, meet my Team's members: Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad and Krystal." Fox said, introducing his team to the heroes. They all greeted with a smile and waving.

"My new friends, perhaps we can explain more at the Great Fox's quarters." Peppy suggested.

"Good idea, Peppy. Follow him, he'll show you the way." Fox directed. Everyone followed Peppy, Falco, Slippy, Krystal and Fox to the quarters.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

After the heroes finished their explanation, Fox and his team were astonished at their story about saving the worlds from their destruction.

"So you need to find these Pure Hearts in order to stop the void thing?" Falco asked.

"Yes… It's the only way we have…" Tippi responded.

"You see, we ended up here in this dimension by a dimensional door, and…that door just threw us in the middle of space." Jewel said.

"Oh, so that's why you were lost out there in the emptiness of space." Slippy confirmed.

"If all of this that you said is true, does that mean one of those Pure Hearts is somewhere in our world?" Krystal asked.

"Well, yes. If that door sent us here, it's because the next Pure Heart is in this world." Peach answered.

"And because we didn't have any air to breathe out there…" Bowser started.

"We kinda need your help so that we can traverse through the System in order to find the Pure Heart." Sonic finished.

"You need our help? Why, sure! If this is for saving the worlds, you can count on us!" Peppy said.

"Great! So, are you all ready to set off?" Fox asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's rock and roll!"

* * *

The Star Fox Team rushed to the Great Fox's bridge and got in their own Arwings. The heroes split up into groups of two and each of them went inside each ship.

" _Open the wings._ " Fox said through his communicator as the five Arwings' wings opened, and the engine turns on.

Once the Arwings reached full power, they took off by the bridge's stretched route, and flew off out of the Great Fox.

" _Everyone, check your G-Diffuser system!_ " Fox continued.

" _Falco here. I'm fine._ " Falco said.

" _This is Peppy. All systems go._ " Peppy said.

" _Slippy here. I'm OK._ " Slippy said.

" _And here is Krystal. Everything is in order._ " Krystal said.

" _Alright, let's depart!_ " Fox said.

The five Arwings were crossing through Lylat in a much slower pace (basically the same pace that Mario and his friends were when swimming in space in the game) so that the heroes could spot clues to where the Pure Heart was.

" _Spread around the area. We'll search in different directions._ " Fox announced as the Arwings split up in different directions and flew.

Upon rummaging through the whole area, Fox decided to report to each of the team members.

" _Falco, did you find anything?_ "

" _Unfortunately, no._ " Falco reported.

" _Peppy, how about you?_ "

" _Nothing. This sea of stars are so vast that even my eyes can't see their limit!_ " Peppy said.

" _Krystal, found anything?_ "

" _Negative, Fox._ " Krystal reported.

" _Slippy, can you see anything?_ "

" _Umm…_ " Slippy murmured. But then, he noticed strange 'SOS' letters coming from below him. " _Wait! Fox! I think I found something!_ "

" _Really?! All aircrafts gather to Slippy's location!_ " Fox demanded. The rest of the Arwings did so, and everyone gathered near Slippy's Arwing.

" _So, what did you find, Slippy?_ " Peppy asked.

" _I just found strange letters coming up over and over again! They would always come in 'SOS', just like that._ " Slippy answered.

" _SOS?!_ " everyone except Slippy questioned.

" _Whatever they are, we should follow them._ " Fox suggested. The whole team agreed and flew all the way down, following the 'SOS' letters.

They finally reached the source; however, it looked like it came from nothing at all.

" _What the?! Where's the source?!_ " Peppy questioned shocked.

"Wait, I can feel something near the place where you're standing…" Tippi said, from inside Fox's Arwing.

"What do you mean, Tippi?" Fox asked, turning around.

"First, set me free. I will use my powers to make the thing visible…" Tippi said.

" _Wait, is Tippi saying that the source is invisible?!_ " Falco asked.

" _Maybe so. I'm going to set her free._ " Fox said, pressing a button and Tippi came out. She then uses her magic, and revealed a…spaceship?

" _What in the world is that supposed to be?_ " Slippy questioned.

" _Mmm, is this a spaceship? Looks rather like it…_ " Peppy guessed.

All of a sudden, the spaceship emits a loud ringing noise which startled everyone.

" _WHOA!_ " they screamed while flying backwards.

Eventually, the spaceship's cockpit opens up, revealing a small, green, octopus-like alien with pink cheeks and a star antenna.

"Squeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuurp…" it said.

Then, the five Arwings came back to the octopus alien.

" _What the heck is that thing?_ " Falco questioned.

"Squirple squeeple squinks! 'Morning, SQUIRP!" the alien saluted.

" _Oh, dear. Who are you?_ " Krystal asked.

" _An…alien, perhaps?_ " Slippy murmured.

" _That's quite obvious if you ask me._ " Falco rolled his eyes.

"You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart, squirple? Hm! Cuter than I thought!" the alien chirped.

" _How do you know about the Pure Heart? And about us?_ " Jewel asked through Krystal's communicator.

" _Are you allied with Count Bleck?! We demand answers!_ " Sonic growled through Falco's communicator.

"Noooooo! No scary faces! You can call me Squirps! I'm your captain, squooork!" the alien named Squirps responded. "And if you want the Pure Heart, we need to work together, squoop!"

" _Whatever do you mean? Please, explain yourself._ " Fox demanded.

"Squirps can't tell much now, but you must trust Squirps. Now, follow me, squiiiinks!" Squirps replied.

" _We won't be doing that._ " Falco refused. " _I mean, we just met you and-"_

"SQUAAAACK!" Squirps screamed so loud that it made the whole team jump back, startled. "You! You heed the captain! You are space grunts now, and that is the ONLY rule! You responses should be 'Yes, sir!' Understand, squirkle?"

" _Yes, sir!_ " everyone except Squirps saluted, still a bit frightened by the sudden startle.

"Squeh squeh squeh squeh… Looks like you understand your place, SQUIIIIIIIRP!" Squirps said.

" _Are you OK with this?_ " Peppy asked the team. The team answered 'yes'. " _If you say so…_ "

"Great! Let's get ready, then… Squarp formation, squooogle!" Squirps announced. "We'll 'squarp' directly to the Pure Heart. It's like warping, except Squirps invented it."

" _Wait, you can create wormholes?!_ " Slippy asked.

"In order to squarp, we'll need a lot of energy, squeeeeeerk." Squirps explained. "You're all brimming with power-up power, right? You must give it to Squirps!"

" _Guess we'll have no other choice but to give some of our Arwings' energy to this Squirps guy here._ " Falco said.

" _Alright. Everyone, concentrate part of the Arwings' energy into Squirps._ " Fox demanded.

The team then offered the energy to Squirps. They gave him the maximum as possible, until…

"SUCCESS!" Squirps cheered and eventually, he shoots a ball of red energy from his 'mouth', creating a wormhole. "And here we go… SQUAAAARRRRP!"

Squirps then pressed the team towards the wormhole, and they were all spinning around before finally going inside of it.

The team and Squirps emerged out of the wormhole to another portion of Lylat.

"…Squoh?" Squirps noticed that they were still not in their destination Squirps wanted. "We're…not even close to our destination, squooops… Is that all the power-up power you have, squirp? Good-for-nothing space grunts… Squirps was an idiot for thinking you had more… Well, good-for-nothings have their own good-for-nothing ways of moving, squaaank… There's a ways to go before you reach the Pure Heart… You must traverse into space! You better be careful though, there are enemies patrolling this area, but with spaceships like that, you are able to fire lasers, right? CHAAAAAARGE!"

They flew ahead, and just as expected, they saw Jelliens floating towards them.

" _Enemies up ahead! Fire the lasers!_ " Fox demanded.

" _Let's go, guys!_ " Slippy cheered and started shooting the very first pair of Jelliens by himself.

" _Slippy, get back here!_ " Peppy called.

" _There goes Slippy again…_ " Falco sweat dropped.

" _Whoa!_ " Slippy startled. " _Everyone! Asteroids up ahead!_ "

" _Let's try a somersault!_ " Peppy suggested.

The team made their somersaults to avoid the asteroids coming towards them. They came upon another wormhole and went inside of it. They emerged on another portion of the area again.

" _Everybody, stay alert!_ " Peppy warned.

" _We'll do._ " Krystal replied.

" _More enemies up ahead! Fire! Fire!_ " Fox demanded as the team were approaching new enemies called Fotons.

After finding, defeating and shooting on more Fotons and Jelliens, they found other space enemies called Warpids.

" _What the heck are those?!_ " Falco questioned.

" _Watch out! They can teleport!_ " Peppy warned.

" _Whoa! Help me!_ " Slippy was being chased by one of these Warpids.

" _Oh boy, Slippy, use the brakes!_ " Peppy demanded.

Slippy hit the brakes, but the Warpid teleported away.

" _Where did it go?_ " Slippy questioned.

" _Got 'em!_ " Fox said after shooting on the Warpids with his lasers.

" _Thanks Fox! I thought they had me._ " Slippy thanked.

The team continued forward, exploring all the corners of Lylat, defeating more hordes of these three enemies and going back and forth through the wormholes. After venturing through this gigantic maze, they came upon a very small planet.

" _All aircrafts report!_ " Fox started.

" _We did it! I was worried for a moment._ " Slippy said.

" _You're becoming more like your father._ " Peppy said.

" _I'm fine. You OK over there, Fox?_ " Falco asked.

" _I am. How about you, Krystal?_ " Fox asked.

" _Me too. I wonder where Squirps will lead us too…_ " Krystal said.

" _I can see a planet up ahead. And I can see signals of oxygen into it. That means we can land safely there._ " Fox said.

The team headed towards the planet and prepared to dismount.

* * *

 _With the help of Fox McCloud and his team, Mario and the gang cruised through space, led by the young alien named Squirps. What kind of creature was it, anyway? And what was with those weird noises? Whenever confronted with a question, it would say, 'Squirps is Squirps, SQUAAK!' All they could do was trust that he knew where the Pure Heart was and follow him. They were doing just that when something appeared ahead of them. It was a teeny-tiny planet._

The heroes and the Star Fox team were now standing in a planet called: Planet Blobule. The team parked their Arwings on the edge of the Planet.

"This planet really seems on the small side… I'm surprised that even the Arwings can fit in here." Falco commented. "Just where do you intend to take us?"

"Somewhere on this planet should be an entrance to the Lylat Byway, squeeeork!" Squirps answered. "Yup! It's a shortcut to the Pure Heart!"

"Really… You don't say…" Falco said sarcastically. "And where might that entrance be?"

"Squeh squeh squeh squeh… You're gonna laugh, squaag!" Squirps responded. "IT'S… Squirps forgot!"

Then, everyone except Squirps and Tippi face planted on the ground. They then stood up and glared at Squirps.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you forgot?!" Falco growled.

"Don't look at Squirps like that! Everything's fine!" Squirps pleaded with mercy. "I think there probably should be some clues around here somewhere, squirple…"

"What a wretch…" Sonic face palmed, shaking his head.

But then…

"HNNNNGH!" Squirps had a panicked face.

"What is it?! Did you remember something?" Fox asked in concern.

"No! I… I have to go potty! I REALLY have to go, squirk! I can't hold it anymore!" Squirps panicked, going all wobbly, needing to go to the bathroom really bad. He quickly runs away towards the closest bathroom.

"Gee, there's a bathroom in SPACE?!" Bowser questioned.

"Let's…look for some clues ourselves…" Tippi suggested.

The group went forward; because of the planet's gravity, they were much lighter now. They immediately came upon a space bathroom, which was already occupied, and there were singing heard from outside:

"Heeeere I seeeeeet, amore! Awaiting youuuuuu, amore! No more, no more, amore!"

"This is no time for some silly song, squirple! I've got a bathroom emergency here!" Squirps panicked.

"100 years agoooooo, amore! I came in here to go, amore! So bored, so bored, amore! No toilet paper here, amore! I wait 100 yeeeears, amore! What for, what for, amore? Any paaaper, please, amore? Just a sheet for me, amore! Implore, implore, amore!"

"Well… I guess we all need to find some sort of paper to end this crazy bathroom emergency…" Jewel sighed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I and my team have seen a lot of different planets in our lifetime… But we've never saw this new planet at Lylat Limits before; neither would we figure that it also has a bathroom…" Fox said.

The team went forward to explore Planet Blobule, and found some new enemies in the way: Longators, Boing-Oings, Choppas, Hooligons, Beepboxers and Fuzzies, which were all defeated thanks to the Star Fox Team's blasters.

"Good thing we've brought our blasters with us." Fox said.

They eventually found doors leading to the homes of the alien Blobules that live in this planet; all of them told the heroes to see the elder. They finally found the elder's house, and he gives them an Ancient Clue. They thought it would make a great use for toilet paper, since they had to go to the Lylat Bypass anyways.

They went back to the area with the bathroom, and gave the singing person the paper clue. The one who was singing all the time was actually a Pixl named Fleep. Once she came out, Squirps desperately went inside the bathroom. Fleep then decides to join the group, and Squirps came out of the bathroom, feeling all relieved.

"Phew… Squirps needed that." He said, sighing in relief. "OK! Let's go look for the entry to the Lylat Bypass, squibble!"

All that the team needed to do was to use Fleep on the strange sparkling spot located above a statue to reveal a door, and they finally reached the entrance to the Lylat Bypass.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It was really tough giving this chapter a 'Star Fox' feeling, but still look like 'Paper Mario' at the same time. But I had fun, putting in some lines from _Star Fox 64_ and inventing my own ones! And I was actually writing this chapter while listening to the 'Outer Space' music from _Super Paper Mario_ , because of how fitting this song is for Fox's World!  
**

 **Phew, that was tiring! Next chapter coming soon, which will reveal 'them'!**


	14. Fox's World (Part 2)

**Done with the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Gates of Space/The Mysterious Mr. L and Mr. Y**

 _Mario and friends headed to the Lylat Bypass in search of the Pure Heart. How did Squirps know about this secret route? Our heroes stared suspiciously at him. 'Why are you staring like that?' said Squirps. 'Are you falling for Squirps?!' In the darkness of space, the eyes of Squirps glinted mischievously…_

Our heroes were now at the Lylat Limits; which was a shortcut to Lylat Byway from Planet Blobule. The Star Fox Team was back inside their Arwings.

"This is the Lylat Bypass!" Squirps announced. "Yeah, from somewhere in here, we can enter the Whoa Zone. C'mon, space grunts, look for the entrance, squeork!"

" _The 'Whoa Zone'? You simply MUST be kidding with me… We demand answers!_ " Falco demanded.

"It's a prohibited zone, squirp. Some call it the 'Space Graveyard', squoooiks." Squirps explained. "It's a complicated maze… They say once you go in, you can never get out… And supposedly, the Pure Heart is hidden at the very back of that maze, squinkly!"

" _How would you know that? Who are you REALLY, you incontinent little imp?_ " Falco asked seriously.

 _ ***GUURRRGGLE…***_

Suddenly, a stomach growl was heard; it came from Squirps.

"Squirple squeedle SQUIRP! I made some room with that pit stop! Now I'm hungry!" Squirps moaned, rubbing his belly. "But don't worry about that, space grunts. Find the Whoa Zone entrance, squibble!"

The Star Fox Team then took off into space again. There were bricks in the way, so the team shot them with their lasers. Once they shot on more Jelliens, they came upon some rotating rectangles.

" _Spinning obstacles up ahead!_ " Fox warned.

" _Well, this could mean one thing… Do a Barrel Roll!_ " Peppy said his famous catch phrase.

The team made Barrel Rolls to avoid the rotating rectangles, while still shooting on more Jelliens. Once they made out, they spotted a red 'X' on the location.

" _What's this strange red 'X'?_ " Slippy wondered.

"I know, we should use Fleep!" Mario said from inside Peppy's Arwing.

Peppy then sent Fleep out and she used her flipping ability on the red 'X'. Eventually, two pillars appeared; one of them had a hole shaped like Squirps.

" _I think Squirps fits perfectly in that hole, don't you think?_ " Fox asked.

"Squirble SQUAAAAAAAAK! This hole… What a lovely shape, squirp!" Squirps chirped. "I don't know why…but I want to be squeezed into there! Someone squish me in!"

The team decided to squish Squirps into the hole.

"SQUEEEZIRP!"

Eventually, a door showed up in the middle of the two pillars.

" _What is this thing?_ " Slippy asked.

"It's a Space Gate, squirp! These lead from the Lylat Bypass to the Whoa Zone! Through this gate is the way forward, space grunts!" Squirps responded.

Everyone goes through the door. On the other side, there was another red 'X' up ahead. They used Fleep's ability once again, and two more new pillars showed up; this time, both pillars had holes shaped like Squirps.

"SQUIRPLE-URPLE SQUEEE! Another wonderful shape!" Squirps chirped. "I feel another compulsion… Must…get…twisted…into…there! Someone twist me in!"

The team did as he told so. However, the door didn't show up.

" _Huh? Where's the door?_ " Peppy was confused.

"Something… Something's missing, squirk… Definitely… I can't shake it…There's only one solution… That's right! Squirps must eat something yummy! Squirps will not move until Squirps eats something good! This I declare, squooooorp!" Squirps said.

" _Are you kidding me? Now we have to give something for Squirps to eat?!_ " Falco complained.

" _We have to do it, Falco. If he's the only way to reach the Pure Heart, then we must to._ " Krystal assured.

" _Alright, let's see if we can find something good for him._ " Fox said.

" _Hey, wait! I can see a sign over there!_ " Slippy said. " _Let me read it! …Hmm?_ "

" _What is it, Slippy?_ " Peppy asked.

" _It says: O chosen ones, what will fulfill this strange alien's desire? Something sweet that starts with 'cho' and ends with 'late'. This will open the way._ " Slippy answered.

" _What?! How in the world are we even going to find chocolate around here?_ " Falco questioned.

" _We have no idea either. But we should look for it._ " Fox insisted.

They went inside of a wormhole up ahead, shooting on more enemies like Eeligons and Fotons, while also dodging more of those rotating rectangles. They eventually found a blue wormhole this time. Upon emerging from the blue wormhole, it took them to a space station which had a food mart called the Twinkle Mart.

" _Maybe this place has a chocolate bar that we can buy for Squirps._ " Fox thought.

They ordered and bought a Sweet Choco-bar by what looked like a Drive-Tru.

" _That should do it. Let's go back to Squirps everyone._ " Fox said.

They went all the way back to Squirps using the wormholes.

"Squuuuuuurgh… So hungry… Squirps can't move…" Squirps said, starving. "Well, Squirps CAN move, but so very slowly… Squirps needs to eat something yummy!"

" _We have found this for you, Squirps. Here you go._ " Fox said, offering the Sweet Choco-bar to Squirps.

"Squirps is a gourmet! You think I'd be satisfied by something like this, squaaag?" Squirps asked. "But, you went to all this trouble, space grunts, so… I don't want to, but… SQUA-CHOMP!" he then eats the Sweet Choco-bar. "TH-THIS IS… The chocolate and nuts melt together, creating a full flavor with a clean finish! It's a sweet, chocolate sonata written for lovers… It's PURE COCOA LOVE! Squoh… Squorgle… TOOOOOO GOOD!"

After the team startle by Squirps' words, for their surprise, Squirps splits into two and went inside each hole, and eventually, the door shows up, and the two Squirps merge into one again.

"Squirp! Sorry about that… Squirps got carried away…" Squirps apologized.

" _The gate… It's appeared._ " Krystal said.

"The goal is nigh, squoogle! Let's go, space grunts!" Squirps invited as they all entered the second Space Gate.

On the other side, after taking down two Warpids, the team came upon a gigantic square with three different colored layers that varied in perspective.

" _I believe that's the entrance to the Whoa Zone. We're heading in. All aircraft report!_ " Fox said.

" _I'm fine, I'm fine!_ " Slippy said.

" _Everything's A-OK._ " Peppy said.

" _You worry about your own hide._ " Falco said.

" _I'm all right too._ " Krystal said.

Then, the five Arwings went inside the square and merged within it.

* * *

 _Mario and his friends took the Lylat Byway and merged into the Whoa Zone. Known to some as the Space Graveyard, it was said to consume all who entered it. 'Just a little bit longer… We'll be arriving soon,' said young Squirps. With his unblinking eyes glimmering, Squirps continued to forge onward. Would Mario and his friends get their hands on the Pure Heart at long last?_

The gang at long last arrived at the Whoa Zone; a strange green digital zone filled with square platforms and shifting gravity.

"We're here, squeeegle! This is the Whoa Zone!" Squirps cheered. "Squirps has finally arrived, squooodly! SQUIRPS IS HERE! …Squirps can't wait! Squirps is going to scurry ahead. Follow Squirps when you can. But remember, space grunts, this place is a super-complicated maze… You'll get lost before you know it, so pay attention to where you're going, squeerp! Well. Squirps will see you guys later…at the spot where the Pure Heart waits!" he then leaves.

"Ugh, I can't believe that creature left us at a time like this…" Falco face palmed.

"But I must say; I do feel the presence of the Pure Heart…" Tippi said. "It's somewhere in this zone…"

"Well, I guess we don't have that much of a choice but to find the path by ourselves, right?" Fox assured. Everyone nodded.

They all began by heading to the door up ahead. The room they emerged from had terrain-moving enemies called Tileoids. Then, the next room had a Barribad. And another one had Pigarithms. They also found upside-down doors and locked doors too. So, we could say that this maze was really complicated and dangerous. There was also a room where they had to walk on the walls to the left or to the right, and other rooms that had gravity flipping blocks.

* * *

Once they finally found the key to the last door, they went inside and finally found Squirps, who was waiting for them.

"SLOWPOKES!" Squirps shouted. "SQUAAAAAAAACKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! The Pure Heart that you're looking for is just ahead, space grunts!"

"Oh, Squirps. You've done well..." suddenly, a voice came in.

"You're such a smart kid…" another voice came in.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic questioned. Everyone but Squirps nodded.

"Squirple squeee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" Squirps said embarrassed. But then, he noticed that these voices sounded unfamiliar to him. "Wait… Whose voices were that, squoh?"

All of a sudden, two green figures came out of nowhere and stomped Squirps right on his head, startling him and the gang!

"SQUIRP!" Squirps cried in pain.

"What the heck was that?!" Falco questioned.

"Squirps, are you OK?" Jewel asked worried.

Then, the gang looked up ahead and noticed two green figures standing with their backs turned; one was a mustachioed man, and the other was a green dinosaur. The man was wearing a green cap with a backwards 'L' on it, a black mask showing white eyes, a green scarf, black coveralls with two yellow buttons and an orange belt with a yellow buckle and gray gloves and shoes. The dinosaur was wearing the same black mask showing white eyes as the man and the same black coveralls but it didn't have the belt and the buttons, a dark-green long scarf that touched down to his belly and gray shoes. Both of them looked quite familiar…

"Heh heh heh…" they chuckled evilly.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Krystal asked.

"Oh, us?" the man said as he and the dinosaur turn around. "Just two of Count Bleck's more promising minions."

"We are known as the Green Thunder and the Green Munchakoopa…" the dinosaur said.

They both spun, and upon stopping, they made a different pose each.

"MR. L!" the man named Mr. L introduced, making an 'L' shape with his arms.

"And… MR. Y!" the dinosaur named Mr. Y introduced, making a 'Y' shape with his arms.

"Mr. L and Mr. Y?" Fox questioned.

" _Why do they both look familiar to me…?_ " Jewel said in her thoughts.

Mr. L and Mr. Y approached the heroes, kicking Squirps out.

"We don't need you to tell us they're cool names. We know it. Don't bother memorizing it." Mr. L said.

"Why? Because we're about to give you a burial at sea… I mean, a burial in space." Mr. Y said. Then, they both started to make comments for each of the heroes:

"Just because you're in red doesn't mean you're strong." Mr. L threatened Mario.

"No one's coming to save you this time, dearest Princess Peach!" Mr. Y threatened Peach.

"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared?" Mr. L threatened Bowser.

"Your precious gemstones aren't worthy of our strength, Princess Jewel!" Mr. Y threatened Jewel.

"Mmm, what do we have here? A blue hedgehog with a cocky attitude?" Mr. L threatened Sonic.

"A pink cute ball that can absorb any kind of power… Pbbtthh! Pathetic!" Mr. Y threatened Kirby.

"And… A brave galactic team sent out by a puppy general. How am I not amused?" Mr. L threatened the Star Fox Team.

"Have at you!" both Misters shouted before launching their attack on the heroes.

The heroes moved out of the way to avoid Mr. L and Mr. Y's jumping. The Star Fox Team shot at the Misters with their blasters; even if the blasters' shots didn't make the Misters flinch, they still dealt damage to them.

Mr. L then tried to attack them by using his Super Jump, but Fox and Falco used their Reflectors to knock away Mr. L before they went back to shooting with their blasters. Seeing that they both were almost defeated, Mr. Y summoned a Shroom Shake, trying to heal him and Mr. L, but Mario used Thoreau and 'yoinked' the Shake from Mr. Y, giving an opportunity for Jewel to shoot energy blasts with her Energy Rock Crystal.

Finally, Mario used his stomp at both Misters, and they were knocked on the ground. They slowly got up.

"Oof! Impressive!" Mr. L appraised in a sarcastic way.

"I guess there's but one thing to do, hm?" Mr. Y guessed.

"COME TO US, METAL DUO!" both Misters called, raising their hands in the air.

Eventually, the whole place shakes, the center of the screen rips apart, and two giant robot heads came out; one was shaped like Mr. L's head and the other was shaped like Mr. Y's head.

"Ha HA! Do you like them?!" Mr. Y questioned.

"Those are our DEAR metal duo. They and us share a spiritual bond, you know." Mr. L said. "Yes, yes, and together, they are known as… DUOBOT!"

Mr. L and Mr. Y jumped on their own robots' cockpits to start piloting them.

"Enough playing, already… NOW FOR PAIN!" Mr. Y shouted angrily.

Suddenly, the screen rips in the middle, and everyone was sent into outer space! Because of that, the Star Fox Team were miraculously back inside their Arwings! The other heroes were also inside each Arwing as well.

" _Huh? How did we end up here?_ " Peppy was confused.

"The gravitational laws of space allow Duobot's potential to be fully realized!" Mr. L said.

Once again, both Misters threatened our heroes: they called Mario 'Mr. Jumpsallthetime', Peach 'Ms. Alwayskidnapped', Bowser 'Mr. Getsfoiledallthetimebytheredguywiththemustache', Jewel 'Ms. Superworldanddimensionalknowledger', Sonic 'Mr. Fastestthingalive', Kirby 'Mr. Pinkpuffball' and Fox 'Mr. Supergalacticteamleader'.

" _How dare they would threat us like that! Fire at will!_ " Fox demanded.

The Star Fox Team wasted no time and began shooting their lasers at the Duobot. The Duobot then fires missiles at them, but they dodged them by doing somersaults. The Duobot fired laser beams from their eyes. The Team also dodges the lasers and continued shooting. Suddenly, the Duobot's mouths began to open.

" _Watch out! They're trying to suck us!_ " Peppy warned.

When the Team dodged the suction attack, Slippy noticed a Choco-bar passing by.

" _Hm? What does this Choco-bar do?_ " he wondered, flying towards the Choco-bar.

" _Slippy! What are you doing?!_ " Peppy asked.

But Slippy didn't listen to Peppy and took the Choco-bar, and eventually, his lasers were shot in double speed!

" _Whoa! That's amazing!_ " Slippy exclaimed.

" _What the-? How is Slippy shooting his lasers that fast?!_ " Falco was confused.

Fox then noticed the flying Choco-bars coming towards them.

" _Everyone! These Choco-bars might help us! Grab them!_ " Fox demanded.

The Team spread out and grabbed a different Choco-bar offering different powers to them: Fox's one made him split into two, Falco's one made him fire missiles at will, Peppy's one made his lasers more powerful and Krystal's one made a barrier appear around her arwing.

Using their combined new powers, the Star Fox Team managed to defeat Duobot, which started to malfunction.

"Hey… This makes no sense!" both Misters shouted in defeat.

Both robots exploded, and Mr. L and Mr. Y fell towards the ground as soon as the scenario switched back to the Whoa Zone.

"N-No! You beat Duobot?!" Mr. L lamented.

"Ugh… We'll let you off the hook for the rest of today, we suppose…" Mr. Y said.

"But remember this… When Fortune smiles next, she'll smile right HERE!" Mr. L said.

"On Mr. L and Mr. Y!" Mr. Y declared before he and Mr. L took off.

"Ugh… That was awful, squirp!" Squirps came in. "We have to pull ourselves together, space grunts… The Pure Heart is ahead! Come on, squinkles!" he goes on ahead.

"You know guys…" Jewel interfered. "I found that Mr. L and Mr. Y quite suspicious to me… They looked exactly like Luigi and Yoshi! Don't you think?"

"Well, they could be, Jewel. The question is… How?" Peach questioned.

"Let's figure everything out later. For now on, let's follow Squirps." Mario said.

The team agreed and went to the door. Upon emerging from it, there was Squirps, standing in front of a golden statue.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!" they heard Squirps's voice.

They approached him, and he said:

"Oh, we're finally here… Come on! Say hi to Squirps's mommy, squirp!"

The heroes looked at the golden statue; it showed a female figure that looked similar to Squirps, carrying a staff.

"Yeah, this is Squirps's mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!" Squirps explained.

"Wait, the queen is…your mother?" Fox asked. "So you are…"

"Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once-great kingdom… My true name is… Squirp Korogaline Squirpina!" Squirps complemented.

"Wow…" Krystal and the rest of the gang were astonished. "That's incredible…"

"Sorry for not telling you… Squirps promised not to tell! It makes Squirps a target!" Squirps said.

"I see, you didn't tell us only because you need to hide your identity." Falco concluded.

"Yes. Now allow me to tell the tale of my mission…" Squirps said, and begun to tell. "Long ago, Squirps's mother was told that destruction would come to the world. And in order to protect us from this destruction, we needed the Pure Heart… So mommy hid the Pure Heart in the Whoa Zone, where no one could get to it. And so, 1.500 years ago, Squirps was put to sleep in a hibernation capsule, squeeep!"

"Hibernation capsule? So that's what that strange spaceship we've found at the beginning was!" Peppy confirmed.

"That's right. Squirps was meant to bring the hero of Lylat here…to protect the world, squirple!" Squirps continued.

"Hold on… Did you just say 'hero of Lylat'?" Sonic interrupted.

"Yes! This guy here, Fox McCloud is the one Squirps refer as this world's hero, squoook!" Squirps said, directing to Fox.

"Well, I'm more of a leader, but I think I AM in fact considered as a hero…" Fox said.

"Really? That means you ACTUALLY could be our fourth hero, then!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fourth hero? What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"Oh, you see, we actually need the power of eight heroes from different dimensions so that we could save the worlds." Jewel explained. "We already have three of them; Mario, Sonic and Kirby. And Sonic here believes that you could be the fourth one."

"Hmm, I see." Fox pondered. "But wait… If I'm the fourth hero, that means I have to leave with you?"

"Yes, because we only need you so that we can fulfill the prophecy." Jewel said.

"Huh? Then that means Fox is going to leave us?" Slippy said a bit saddened.

"I guess so, Slippy. But only for a good reason." Falco said. "If what Squirps said is true, that means this world could come to destruction, but if Fox unite with these other heroes, they'll be able to save us all."

"Maybe you're right." Slippy said.

"Besides, didn't General Pepper tell us once that he needed our help with something?" Peppy interfered.

"You're right, Peppy. I think we can handle this out even without Fox." Falco nodded.

"Well then, I guess it's goodbye for now…" Fox said.

"Please, take care, Fox." Krystal insisted.

"I will, Krystal. Don't worry." Fox assured.

"Squirp! Now that this conversation is settled, the prince of Squirpia, Squirps, has a message from the queen to deliver… 'I bestow upon you the Pure Heart in the hope that you will save the world…' Here! Take it! Squirp!"

Squirps summons a blue Pure Heart and hands it to Fox. The fifth Pure Heart was on the heroes' possession!

* * *

' _Phew! Now that Squirps is all relaxed, Squirps feels kinda…tired…' said Squirps. And with that, Squirps lay down before the statue of his beloved mother. 'Mother…' he said, his voice soft. 'I did my best, right? Are you…proud…of me?' Then…slowly…young Squirps closed his eyes… The mission had weighed heavy on his tiny back, and he was so proud to fulfill it. Before leaving with his new friends, Fox bid his Team's crew a bond farewell…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I really love the Whoa Zone's music! It's one of my favorite songs in the game, even if I don't enjoy the level, of course (I was always getting stuck there...).**

 **I also had really fun writing the different threatening dialogues for each character from Mr. L and Mr. Y (remember that Mr. L threats the characters in a different way in the game). and in case you don't get it, I called Mr. Y the Green Munchakoopa because calling him a Green Thunder didn't seem fitting for me, so I used Yoshi's secondary scientific name as a reference (his scientific name is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas).**

 **We now have the fourth hero with the gang and the fifth Pure Heart with them! But were those two Misters really Luigi and Yoshi? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Flip-Flop!

**And done with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Flip-Flop!**

Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia was introducing Mr. L and Mr. Y to Count Bleck's three minions.

"Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minions orientation." Nastasia announced. "Their names are Mr. L and Mr. Y, and they come to us from one of our key competitors."

"Mmm. Can't say we're impressed by the minion quality…" Mr. Y said.

"No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions." Mr. L complemented.

"JUNIOR?! C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!" O'Chunks grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"Gosh, Mr. L and Mr. Y, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the juniors!" Mimi growled.

"Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be ours next time." Mr. L sassed.

Both Misters spun and posed like last time.

"Yes, he shall know the fury of the ones and only Mr. L and Mr. Y, AKA The Green Thunder and The Green Munchakoopa!" Mr. Y declared.

"But enough about us… I need to head to the repair bay for Duobot modifications. L-ater!" Mr. L said and leapt out.

"Hmm… Maybe I should head out as well and help him. See Y-ou!" Mr. Y saluted and leapt out.

"" _Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green and the green dinosaur shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all."_ Bleh heh heh heh heh… So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus." Bleck said.

"So what you're saying is…the 'man in green' and the 'green dinosaur' are our minions-in-training, Mr. L and Mr. Y?" Dimentio guessed.

"Whut?! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!" O'Chunks shouted, stomping the ground.

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission." Bleck said.

"Ah, now THAT makes sense! It'll be me honor, Count!" O'Chunks said excited. "I, O'Chunks, swear to you… This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!" he then leaps out.

"My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well… I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to be on my way as well. Ciao!" Dimentio saluted and disappeared.

"So poor little Mimi doesn't get to be in on the fun? This stinks." Mimi said frustrated and disappears.

"Yeah, I hate to seem like a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not… Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L and Mr. Y may not be up to this… That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you…" Nastasia warned.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… All is according to the plan, Count Bleck assures you." Bleck assured.

"It's strange… Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did…" Nastasia sighed. "And yet, you've been made to destroy it…"

"That's quite enough…Nastasia." Bleck simply said.

"If I could, um, I…" Nastasia murmured.

"You'd what?" Bleck asked.

"If only I could have, y'know, been that girl… Things would have been different…" Nastasia lamented.

"She cannot be replaced. You could never hope to do so, Nastasia." Bleck shook his head.

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry. That just slipped out." Nastasia apologized.

"To be sure… She's gone… Gone from all worlds, never to return…" Bleck whimpered before disappearing, leaving Nastasia alone; she led out a small sigh.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

" _What… What are you thinking? There's no possible way… No one would allow it!"_

" _If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."_

" _But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think… I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

" _If our love has no home…let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again… Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."_

" _You…just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy…stubborn…foolish men…"_

" _Timpani, answer me, please!"_

" _Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."_

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario and Co.**_

They all emerged out of the green door, now with Fox McCloud in the party.

"Now we've gotten five Pure Hearts. This is turning into quite a collection…" Jewel said.

"Gwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! What'd I tell ya, huh?! You've got the king of all evilness on your side! You can't go wrong!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, tee hee hee…" Tippi giggled.

"That said, we owe Squirps for helping us find this one. We should be grateful." Fox said.

"And we're all glad that you agreed to come with us, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

"Yes. If this is for saving all worlds, then I must do it." Fox nodded.

"That's the spirit, Fox!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Say, Tippi… Something seems different about you recently." Peach pondered.

"What are you talking about, Peach?" Fox asked.

"I don't know... She seems a little bit more cheerful… It's a nice change." Peach answered.

"You think so?" Jewel questioned.

"Well, ever since you saved me from Fort Francis, I've been feeling really good… I feel like I could just hang around with Mario forever…" Tippi wondered.

"Me?" Mario pointed at himself, questioning. Tippi did a quiet giggle.

"So, you're all back?" Merlon's voice came in. "How was it this time, then? Did you find another hero and Pure Heart?" he asked.

"Yes, we found the fifth Pure Heart AND our fourth hero!" Sonic answered, directing to Fox at the last sentence.

"Please, don't pull yourself that much on this hero thing, Sonic!" Jewel chuckled. Sonic just ignored her and continued:

"And this one-"

"URK!" before Sonic could introduce Fox to Merlon, all of a sudden; Tippi felt something weird on her! She slowly falls to the ground, passing out.

"Huh?! Wh-What?!" Peach was shocked.

"Tippi!" Merlon shouted horrified. "What has happened? All of you, come to my house at once! Hurry, now!"

The gang went to Merlon's house, worried about Tippi.

"Very well, let's all take a breath and gather ourselves here… I'm concerned… Tippi may be unable to maintain her Pixl form for much longer." Merlon said.

"Her Pixl form? What the heck does THAT mean?" Bowser asked.

"Well, you see, Tippi was not always a Pixl… I found her in her true form, exhausted, cursed to wander through dimensions forever. She was hanging by a thread, barely alive…so I took a desperate measure… Using my ancestors' magic, I transformed her soul into a Pixl…and this Tippi was born." Merlon explained.

"I can hardly believe it…" Jewel was astonished.

"So where is Tippi from originally, then?" Peach asked. Merlon sighed and continued:

"She had lost her memory, so I have no idea who she is or where she is from… But I can't help thinking she did not come here by chance. Fate connects us… And my intuition in this area is rarely mistaken."

Suddenly, the whole place starts to shake again.

"The Void has grown larger." Merlon warned. "And these tremors have become common, I'm afraid. Our situation grows more dire by the moment. Will the events written in the Light Prognosticus really forestall the foretold doom? I will watch over Tippi. Young heroes, take the Pure Heart… Find the next Heart Pillar!"

Upon exiting Merlon's house, our heroes searched everywhere in Flipside for the Heart Pillar, but unfortunately, they found nothing.

"Geez, where could this Heart Pillar be? We've searched through this town everywhere!" Sonic questioned.

"That's strange…" Jewel pondered. But then, she got an idea. "Hey! I know! Maybe I should use my sleeping power and see if I can find something!"

"Sleeping power, Poyo?" Kirby was confused.

"Oh, right. I can actually be anywhere I want if I sleep. Those mysterious powers are a secret to everybody, but I don't mind telling this to you all." Jewel responded.

"Alright, but, where are you going to sleep?" Peach asked.

"Hmm… Oh, I know! I could sleep in that Inn!" Jewel said, pointing at Tinga's Inn on their right.

"OK. Hope we'll see your dreamy self, Jewel." Peach said.

"OK!" Jewel nodded and went inside. She paid 5 coins to Tinga, and she went to one of the beds to sleep.

Some minutes later, for the gang's surprise, they saw Jewel coming from their left! But it was really her?

"Huh? Jewel? How'd you get here?!" Sonic questioned.

"Did you forget already? I AM indeed Jewel, but the real me is still inside the Inn. So I'm right now dreaming! You could say that I'm Dreamy Jewel; Jewel from the dreams." Dreamy Jewel said.

"That's so confusing…" Sonic scratched his head.

"So, did you found a clue to where the Heart Pillar is, Jewlie?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, I did! You all! Follow me to the first floor!" Dreamy Jewel said, directing the gang to the elevator leading to the first floor.

They all emerged from the elevator, and Dreamy Jewel continued:

"This way!"

They followed Dreamy Jewel until they reached a wall which had a sparkling spot similar to the one they encountered in outer space. Knowing this, Mario used Fleep on the spot, and eventually, a blue switch showed up. Mario hits the switch, and the wall falls down.

"Whoa! A secret spot!" Mario said surprised.

"That's the thing I've just saw as soon as I dreamed." Dreamy Jewel confirmed. "I wonder what's over there?"

The gang followed the path and came upon a strange temple. They went inside; this place was the Mirror Hall; where there was a mirror at the center and there were stained glass on the walls depicting the ancestors who built the town. There were eight colored blocks in which the gang had to hit them in a specific order: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and black. Eventually, the mirror's glass broke.

They then went through the broken mirror; everything was darker than on the side they came from. They exited through the door, which was on the left instead of right.

* * *

Once they emerged outside, they found that the temple was in a darker shade this time. They exited from its path to the town and they were confused; this new town looked almost like the town of Flipside, except that everything was darker, reversed, parts of the floor and ceiling were broken and ruined as well as some pillars too, and not to mention that all of the people looked similar too, except their colors were in colder tones.

The gang wandered around, looking all confused about where they are, until they found the elevator leading to the second floor of this alternate Flipside. As soon as they emerged out, they were greeted by someone quite familiar to them:

"I welcome you!"

The gang approached the person and they were surprised; that person looked exactly like Merlon! Except he was wearing gray and red clothing instead of blue and yellow.

"I knew you would come by eventually!" the 'Merlon' said.

"Uh, what are you talking about? Explain yourself, please." Fox insisted.

"Ho oh! I can see that you would like to ask me where in the world we are!" the 'Merlon' guessed. "Ho oh oh ho! This place may seem like Flipside, but do not be mistaken! You WERE in Flipside, but then you flip-flopped sides… Friends, you are in Flopside!"

"Flopside? Oh! Now I get it! Flip-flop reference, am I right?" Sonic guessed.

"We all got it, Sonic…" Dreamy Jewel sighed.

"Yes, which means that I am not the Merlon you know. I am the Flopside version, a different Merlon entirely… You may call me…Nolrem!" the 'Merlon', which was called Nolrem, continued.

"I see. Your name is Merlon's backwards." Fox concluded.

"Don't you see? Ours has always been a story of two towns… But the only ones who know about this flip-floppery are Merlon and I!" Nolrem said.

"Wow…" Kirby was astonished.

"You seem a bit surprised." Nolrem suspected. "Ho oh oh ho… There is a front and a back to all things, young ones. Now, the Heart Pillar is one floor up! Go and place the Pure Heart within it! See you!" he then goes back inside his house.

The gang decided to keep going and reached the third floor. There, Mario noticed that the fifth Heart Pillar was paralleling the very first one, but instead of red, its base was in a faded blue color. They approached it, and as it was making rumbling echoes, they summoned the blue Pure Heart. The Pure Heart flies to the hole and blue clocks appeared around it.

At the Tower of Flipside, a blue door showed up at the side of the green one. Back at Flopside, the blue clocks around the Pure Heart vanished.

"You appear to be performing your duties efficiently!" Nolrem's voice came from behind the heroes. "I just got a message from Merlon. Tippi's been revived! They are waiting for you at the top of Flipside Tower. Hurry! You must go there!"

* * *

The heroes wasted no time and went back to Flipside. Once they reached the elevator leading to the Tower, Dreamy Jewel vanished and the real Jewel came from the Inn's door.

"Did you sleep well, Jewel?" Peach asked.

"Yup! That was a nice nap. I'm glad I was able to help you all." Jewel responded with a smile. "Now, let's hurry to the Tower!"

They all nodded and went inside the elevator. Once they reached the top, they saw Merlon with the awakened Tippi!

"You're back. I'm feeling better now… Let's get going." Tippi said.

"Tippi! You're OK!" Peach squealed.

"Are you sure you feel well enough, my dear?" Merlon pleaded.

"I'll be fine. This is no time to stay in bed anyway. And I… I want to be near Mario…" Tippi replied.

"Then I will not hold you back. These good people will surely need your knowledge… Heroes. Please take good care of Tippi." Merlon insisted.

"You don't have to worry, Merlon." Sonic assured. "Oh, and by the way, I think you still don't know our newest member yet."

"Oh ho! You're right! Who are you supposed to be, young lad?" Merlon asked Fox.

"I'm Fox McCloud, but you can only call me Fox. Nice to meet you Merlon." Fox introduced.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fox. So this means there's four heroes already? Huzzah! If you keep this going, you'll find all eight heroes in no time!" Merlon exclaimed.

"I actually can't believe we've already reached halfway of our heroes' counting…" Jewel said. "That means… That means we only need to find four more!"

"And I bet my mustache that the other hero is beyond the next door we've just opened!" Mario guessed.

"Sweet! Let's go, everyone!" Sonic declared.

Everyone agreed and went inside the blue door.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I actually found this chapter's title name very accurate indeed! And also, this is the first time where we see Jewel's mysterious sleeping powers in action! Yeah, I already know that the Dreamy Jewel is a reference to _Dream Team_ , but thank god she's not evil! :) **

**Now that Tippi has recovered, our heroes are setting off to the next dimension to find the other Pure Heart and the fifth hero! Next chapter coming tomorrow! Fairy out!**


	16. Link's World (Part 1)

**OMG finally I've finished this chapter! Took me 10 pages from my Microsoft Word! O_O But I think it was worth it!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Settlement of the Gerudos/Pixls, Tablets, and Hylian**

 _Still worried about Tippi's condition, Mario and friends opened the fifth door. They still needed to find three Pure Hearts and four more heroes… But the imminent destruction of the world was approaching at an alarming pace. Would Mario have enough time to save the day? And what foul trick would Count Bleck and his goons come up with next? This adventure grew more dangerous…and more thrilling…with every step!_

This next world took in a place that looked like it was from medieval times; the land of Hyrule itself. More specifically, the door sent the gang to Gerudo Desert; a vast and hot desert located west of Hyrule. The Gerudo, a race in which only women are born, are the ones who live here. This portion of the desert area was the Desert Colossus; an area that had a small oasis and the Spirit Temple.

At this time, two Gerudo guards wearing purple clothing approached the staircase to the Spirit Temple and kneeled on the ground. At the same time, in midair, the blue door appeared and the gang emerged from there, still not noticing that they were standing in midair.

"Oh, my! Where are we?" Peach was surprised.

"I can see mountains in the distance… Are we in a desert?" Fox thought.

"I can't yet see the Pure Heart…" Tippi pondered.

"Quite a nice view from here in midair…" Sonic said. But then, everyone realized that something was wrong… How are they floating in the air? "Wait… Midair? Uh oh…"

Just as expected, everyone except Tippi began to fall.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they were falling.

"Oh, dear…" Tippi lamented.

Back with the Gerudo guards, they were doing a ritual, praying to their so-called Goddess of the Sand; which was depicted as the giant woman structure at the Temple's entrance.

"Oh, mighty Goddess of the Sand… The one who watches over the Colossus… We need your help!" the guard on the left prayed. "Our race is slowly disappearing… Please hear our prayers or so no more Gerudos!"

"End of all Gerudos coming… We can't let that happen… We all depend on you! Send us someone who can solve this situation!" the guard on the right continued.

Then, right before their eyes, the Mario gang fell right in front of them.

"Oh, my!" the guard on the left startled.

"What in Arbiter's Grounds are they?" the guard on the right questioned.

"Urrggh… You guys landed on my back!" Sonic groaned.

"It wasn't our fault, Sonic!" Fox complained.

"GRAAAAARGH! I had enough of being crushed by you! Now let me slip off!" Bowser growled as he gets out of the pile by himself, causing the rest that was above him to fall on Fox and Sonic.

"GAH!" they groaned.

"Okay! Okay! Let's all get out from top to bottom!" Jewel said.

Once they all got up, Tippi flew down to where they were.

"…Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah… Except that my back is never going to be the same… Unnngg!" Sonic grumbled as he stretches his back, making cracking noises.

"D-Did you see those people just drop out of the sky?" the guard on the left asked the other.

"Yeah, I thought I was losing myself again. These people look weird to be honest, huh?" the guard on the right complemented, but then, something came into her mind. "Wait! You think maybe…they're the ones sent down to help us by our Goddess of the Sand?!"

"Huh? What are you looking at, Arabian ladies or something? You never seen a burly king of evil before?" Bowser questioned, noticing that the guards were staring at them.

"Well, there are humans of course, but I can also spot anthropomorphic animals as well! Just what is with these strange people sent?" the guard on the right questioned.

"I know, right? And this thing who just talked look mad. If it starts roaring at us, I run! Seriously." The guard on the left commented, looking at Bowser. "But…huh. Thought that our Goddess would send some people less strange and…ugly."

"Hold up. Did I just hear the word 'UGLY'?" Bowser growled.

"Bowser, calm down. It's obvious that they were just joking." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Take what we get. Our great Goddess of the Sand must have plans for us, Gerudos." The guard on the right said.

"Good point there. We must send them to our most known chivalrous thief. She would know what to do with them." The guard on the left said as she and the other one pointed their spears at the gang.

"Huh?! W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Sonic questioned shocked.

"March with us, to the Desert Settlement! Now!" the guard on the left demanded and led the way while the other guard was behind the gang, pointing her spear so that they wouldn't get away.

"You stop that this instant!" Tippi called and follows them.

At the Desert Settlement, the two guards just told their chief about the gang.

"Oh, guards of the Spirit Temple… Are they the ones we've been waiting for?" she asked.

"We don't exactly know, Nabooru. They just fell out of the sky, that's all." The guard who led the gang said.

"I'm going to head back to the Temple and watch over it again. I'll wait outside." The other guard said and left the Settlement.

"Okay… Where in the world are we?" Bowser asked. "And who are you…ladies?"

"This is the Gerudo Desert. We both are Gerudos." The guard answered. "We are now in the Desert Colossus. I am one of the guards who watch over the Spirit Temple outside. And the one who's standing before you is Nabooru, chief of all Gerudos."

"Gerudos? What?" Tippi questioned.

"We Gerudos are a race in which only women are born." The guard responded. "Only in a hundred years, a man is born and he becomes the leader of our tribe."

"O great servants of the Goddess of the Sand… We Gerudos are having trouble down here… A serious one and quite dangerous…" Nabooru warned.

"What's the problem?" Fox asked.

"One day, freak plant-people came… We Gerudos refer them as Floro Sapiens. They kidnapped many Gerudos… We were living in peace…until this happened." Nabooru answered. "Please, rescue the kidnapped Gerudos. If they are not saved… our race could go extinct…"

"Don't worry, Nabooru. We'll try to find the Gerudos." Mario assured.

"You will? Thank you so much!" Nabooru said in a joyful tone.

Then, another Gerudo guard came inside the Settlement.

"Chief Nabooru! Bad news! The one responsible for this kidnapping… It's King Croacus!" the guard shouted in panic.

"Wh-Whaaaat?!" Nabooru was shocked. "You mean the one who lives on the caverns next to the Gerudo Training Grounds? What has happened?"

"It's terrible! All of the Gerudos from the Village were kidnapped! We immediately need help!" the guard warned.

"Servants of the Goddess of the Sand, you heard that, right? You better help us!" Nabooru said. "Hmm, if my instincts are correct, that means you'll have to cross the Haunted Wasteland to reach the Gerudo Valley, which is where the Gerudo Training Grounds is located. Be warned, though; the Haunted Wasteland is full of dangers… But I think I've heard one of my personal guards say that she saw a swordsman wearing green garb wandering somewhere in the Wasteland. Maybe you could find him too?"

"Sure! You've got it, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

"Be careful!" the guard warned as the gang left.

As soon as they left the Settlement, a Floro Sapien came to them.

"Hey, check it out, man! Haven't seen those ones before, have we?" the Floro Sapien said. Then, another one came and said:

"Yeah, for sure, must be some sorta rare breeds or something, right?"

"Yeah, rare breeds, totally! Sweet timing, too! We need Pure Heart polishers! Score!"

"Hey, wait a second! Guys, these odd creatures seem to know about the Pure Heart!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Our super-mighty leader, King Croacus, will be STOKED to have rare breeds! Let's tenderize them a bit and tote it back, dude!" one of the Floro Sapiens said and they two launched an attack on the gang.

"Uh oh! They're Floro Sapiens, everyone! Let me handle this!" Jewel said and uses her Burning Ruby to cast fire at both Floro Sapiens, burning them to a crisp.

"Hmm… Seems as though the leader of these uncouth things has the Pure Heart…" Jewel pondered.

"You're right. We'd best try to find him." Fox assured.

"HEEEEEELP!" they heard a scream. The gang turned around and saw the Gerudo villagers getting dragged away by the Floro Sapiens.

"Oh no! The Floro Sapiens are taking more villagers!" Peach gasped horrified.

"We better follow them!" Sonic said. Everyone agreed and went out of the Desert Colossus and into the Wastelands, trying to keep track of the Floro Sapiens.

Once they entered the Haunted Wasteland, they saw the Floro Sapiens fleeing to the left.

"They're fleeing… I wonder where they're headed…" Tippi wondered. "We must follow them so that we don't get lost in this Wasteland…"

They began to follow the Floro Sapiens while encountering new enemies in their way: Moon Clefts, Putrid Piranhas and Shlorps. They also had to climb some clifftops and came upon three blocks. They saw a stone tablet next to them, saying: 'Ye want to know the order of blocks? Consult the guard who watches the Spirit Temple…'

They had no choice but to backtrack to the Desert Colossus and ask the Gerudo guard about the correct order of the blocks. She said: left, right, middle. The gang went back to the three blocks and hit them in the correct order, and eventually, a door shows up.

Once the gang emerged from the door, which took them to another part of the Wasteland, they looked at the rockface and spotted the Floro Sapiens.

"Oh, dear! Did you see them?! Over there!" Tippi pointed.

They wasted no time in following them. They found scary-looking enemies called Muths, and they came upon more three blocks at the end of the path. They tried to hit them in the same order as before, but nothing happened. They decided to ask the same Gerudo guard about the blocks. After saying 'please' a lot of times, she said: middle, right, left, left, right, middle, right, left, right, right, middle, right, right, left, middle, middle, left, left, left, right, left, left, left, middle, middle.

It was kind hard for the whole gang to remember, but they did it correctly, and eventually, another door showed up, which took them to the rockface, leading them at long last, out of the complicated Haunted Wasteland, and into Gerudo Valley.

* * *

 _In pursuit of the abducted Gerudos, Mario and Co. headed for Gerudo Valley. What did the Floro Sapiens want? And where was King Croacus with the Pure Heart? Despite their hustling pace, our heroes never caught sight of the Floro Sapiens. But Mario didn't give up. He knew his fleet feet would catch them eventually…_

The gang was now standing in Gerudo Valley; a haunted valley that separates Hyrule from the desert. Up ahead this Valley was the Gerudo Fortress.

"There! We've caught up to the fiends…" Tippi pointed at the Floro Sapiens at the very distance of the Valley, heading to the Fortress.

They began to head out of the Valley, defeating Pokeys, Squogs and more Putrid Piranhas. They reached the bridge leading to the Fortress, but before crossing it, Mario went to the very bottom of the water, and eventually found a Water Tablet. He returns to the surface and the gang crosses the bridge and entered the Gerudo Fortress area.

Upon entering the area, they noticed the Floro Sapiens entering the Fortress. Once all of them were inside, the gate slams shut, locked.

"They went inside that fortress, did they?" Tippi questioned.

"But it's locked now… We better find a way to enter there." Fox assured.

They crossed the bridge and went to the right of the Fortress, fighting a Clubba, and discovering a blue switch, which made small mountains appear, leading to a door. They go inside.

The area they were was the Horseback Archery Range, but it was filled with more enemies like a Rock Beetle, Rawbuses, a Megabite and a Tech Cursya. They found a secret area below, and Bowser breathed fire on the strange coal thing, and it became a Fire Tablet. They also found a clue to a secret entrance to the Fortress.

* * *

They went back and found the secret entrance that was located somewhere on top of the Fortress, and went inside. Once inside, they heard a voice that was familiar to Mario:

"Showed at last, did yeh?"

"Wait… I know that voice!" Mario said coyly.

Just as he expected, none other than O'Chunks ambushed them in their front.

"GRA-BLAGHY!" O'Chunks shouted. "I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago! Yeh did this teh break me concentration, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin', eh?! Sorry teh disappoint yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!"

"Ooh, I'm afraid this fellow is terribly misguided…" Tippi warned. Upon hearing Tippi's words, O'Chunks gets mad and stomps the floor.

"Grrrraaa-BARGLE-FARGLE! 'Misguided'? That's not even a real word, yeh squishy bug!" he yelled. "Quit yer yappin', now! It's time fer us teh settle this once an' fer all!"

"O'Chunks, no matter how often I do this, it will end the same. Just step aside!" Mario said angered, standing in his fighting position.

"Grah har har har har! Big talk fer a wee li'l bushy mustache guy!" O'Chunks teased. "I'll be wantin' an apology! In writin'! An' I want it written with yer FACE!"

"Salutations, O'Chunks!" a voice came.

"Hold on, Poyo… I recognize that voice!" Kirby hissed. "It's Dimentio, Poyo!"

As expected, Dimentio showed up above O'Chunks.

"Ah! Once again we meet, like two large, hairy Vikings on a storm-tossed schooner!" Dimentio said.

"What d'yeh want, Dimentio?! I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!" O'Chunks growled.

"Ah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from me to be a hindrance. Far, FAR be it!" Dimentio replied. "As it happens, I merely have an acquaintance in this land. I was just saying hello!"

"Sayin' hello, eh?" O'Chunks questioned.

"Yes, truly! And I saw you, and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!'" Dimentio said as he uses his magic to transport everyone back in Dimension D.

"We're back in Dimension D again?!" Sonic was stunned, but angered at the same time.

"Ah, rest assured. I'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content! Ciao!" Dimentio said and disappears.

"Wuh… That doesn't sound too bad, I guess. Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo…" O'Chunks said pleased. "Well, anyway, you lot are in fer it now! Meet the new-an'-improved O'Chunks!"

"Time to stomp that guy again!" Mario declared as the gang begins to fight O'Chunks.

O'Chunks began charging at them, but they jumped out of the way. Mario decided to use the same strategy as before from his first fight with O'Chunks; using Thoreau at him and stomping him, but with the help of his six friends, more damage was dealt.

They continue to fight O'Chunks, until finally he shouted:

"GRRRRA-BLOOOOOOOOORGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, Dimension D vanished, and everyone was back in the Fortress.

"BLARGH IT ALL! Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much teh bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery! Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets! Well… No… Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love teh that sweet lass… BUT NO! That's no way fer a brave warrior teh talk when 'is time comes 'round at last! So… Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!"

"Well, salutations, O'Chunks! How are things, hmmm?" Dimentio's voice came before reappearing.

"D-Dimentio! Look, honestly, this is kind o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?" O'Chunks pleaded.

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied… But, O'Chunks… Before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy. I DO wish you would try it out for me." Dimentio snickered.

"YEH CRAZED LOON!" O'Chunks yelled. "It's not the time fer…"

"Oh…it's not the time, hmm? Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?" Dimentio said, trying to convince O'Chunks.

"Ooh… Fer the count, eh? Well, that do change a thing or two… Hmmmm…" O'Chunks thought for a moment before finally saying: "Fine, then!" he turned to the gang. "You lot! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer today, so I'll let yer off easy-like! I tell yeh this, though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"

"Wait, what about all that drivel about not showing your face to the count and such?" Tippi asked.

"'EY! SHUT IT! I live fer the count! I couldn't end me game without 'is say-so! Me heart is weak, sure, so I'm done with it! From now on, I'm all brawn, no brain! The past be nothin' teh me! All that matters is Count Bleck's future! All fer 'im! Chunks away!" O'Chunks said.

"Ah, it's time to part… Ciao!" Dimentio saluted as they both went away.

"Man, what a crybaby…" Bowser said.

The gang decided to venture inside the Fortress, until suddenly…

"Get down!" Fox noticed someone inside and demanded the gang to kneel down, hiding behind the boxes.

"Why did you say that?" Jewel asked in a quiet voice.

"There's someone in here…" Fox whispered as he slowly sneaks behind the boxes. He peeks out, seeing a man with his back turned. As soon as the man turned around, Fox immediately stood up, pointing his blaster at the man.

"Whoa! Hold on, there!" the man puts his hands up in defense.

"Fox, wait! We don't even know who that person is!" Jewel said, trying to convince Fox to not shoot. She turns her head to see the man.

This man had short blond hair with a side-parted bang, blue eyes and pointy ears. He was wearing a green tunic with chain-mail armors, brown belts, a green pointy hat and brown boots. There was also a sword and a shield on his back. Just by looking at him, Jewel recognized this man.

"Wait a minute… I know who he is!" Jewel exclaimed. Everyone was shocked.

"You…know him, Jewel?" Fox questioned, putting his blaster down.

"Just what are you talking about? Who are you?!" the man asked, almost pulling out his sword with a serious expression on his face. "Are you working with those Floro Sapiens?!"

"Take it easy there! We aren't working for anybody. We're actually on the good side, trust me. My name is Princess Jewel, and these are Mario, Tippi, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Kirby and Fox." Jewel said introducing her and her friends, trying to calm the man down. "The reason I knew who you are is because I know almost everything about different worlds, or dimensions in any case."

Hearing those words, the man calms down, and took his hand off his sword.

"My apologies, princess." The man apologized. "I thought you guys were serving King Croacus."

"So, you already know who was behind the kidnappings?" Tippi asked.

"Yes, I was told by Princess Zelda, the princess of this world; Hyrule." The man answered.

"'Hyrule'? Hold on, it's all coming back to me everyone. I now know what this world is." Jewel confirmed.

"You know it?" Peach asked.

"Yes. This world is actually a sacred land which is now a kingdom. As he told before, this world is called Hyrule. It was said to be created by three goddesses of three different virtues: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If I'm correct, the one who holds Wisdom is this kingdom's princess, Zelda, and the one who holds Courage is him." Jewel explained, pointing at the man at the last sentence.

"You're correct. And the one who holds Power is my main archenemy, Ganondorf, known as the king of darkness." The man complemented. "All of these three virtues when united, become the sacred relic; the Triforce, which can grant a wish to anyone who touches it."

"Oh yeah, right. Anyway, this world shares a very interesting cycle of life, very different than any of the worlds we've encountered so far. It's said that this king of darkness tries to bring Hyrule down to ruin. But luckily, this land is always restored to peace by a brave hero clad in green. Even after the defeat of this king of darkness, this story never seemed to end; new evil arises, Hyrule is in danger, a new hero comes and defeats the evil, repeat." Jewel continued.

"Wow…" Tippi was astonished.

"I never knew you would know very much about the story of my world, Jewel. I'm impressed." The man said.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, can you tell us who you are?" Sonic asked in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. My name is Link, the Hero of Hyrule. I'm one of those heroes clad in green. I just don't know which generation I am. My ancestors had different titles depending on their types of adventures they had. I'm a skilled swordsman, so I could be some sort of knight." The man named Link responded.

"Stop right there, did you just say that you are the hero of Hyrule?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, yes. Actually, my ancestors were the heroes before me. And since I'm one of their descendents, we could say so." Link concluded.

"Bingo! If you're the hero of this world that means YOU are the fifth hero we're looking for!" Sonic confirmed.

"'Fifth hero'? What?" Link was confused.

"It's a long story." Jewel interfered. "You see, all worlds including this one are nearly reaching their end. Nothing, neither that Triforce in your world can stop this. Only the eight objects called Pure Hearts can. You don't happen to spot something weird in the sky recently, right?"

"Mmhm, I was heading to the desert when I've spotted a strange void in the sky. No matter where I go, that void would follow me everywhere in Hyrule." Link said.

"That Void is what's about to cause the destruction of this world and the others." Jewel continued. "But in order to stop it, not only do we need the eight Pure Hearts, but we also need the power of eight heroes from different dimensions too. And you, Link, could be our fifth hero, since we already have four; Mario, Sonic, Kirby and Fox."

"Eight heroes you say?" Link pondered. "You know, Jewel, since I thought you were an interesting person to me, I'll believe in your words. If this job is the only way to save all worlds, I'll accept this alliance; I'll join you all on this quest. As a hero, the main purpose is to never let my new friends down."

"Really?! You're joining us, Poyo?!" Kirby said with glee.

"Mmhmm." Link nodded. "I could be a man of a few words sometimes, but I'm really good at solving puzzles. Right now, I just found this Stone Tablet inside a Chest while I was venturing the Gerudo Fortress, but I still haven't found the right location for it. I was looking around for clues, and that's where I met you." He said, picking the Stone Tablet from his pocket.

"Wait… That Tablet looks similar to the two ones we've found!" Jewel pointed out, picking up the Water and Fire Tablets.

"You found these tablets around here?" Link said surprised as he compares the three Tablets. "Hmm, I think these tablets serve as a key to something…"

"Let's try checking the very top of the Fortress, shall we?" Mario suggested. The group agreed with him and made their way to the top of the Fortress, taking them outside. It had a nice view from up there.

At the top, there were three stone pedestals with empty square-shaped holes on them. The gang noticed the shape of the holes and noticed that the three tablets fit perfectly. Now the only thing remaining was to search for a clue about the order to place the tablets.

Link looked around the walls of the Fortress, and suddenly, he noticed drawings carved on the wall; the first one at the left showed a stone block, the middle one showed a water drop, and the right one showed a torch. He knew what that meant; that was the order to place the tablets!

"Everyone, I think I know the order!" Link exclaimed.

"Really? What is it, Link?" Jewel asked.

"The order to place the tablets is Stone, Water and Fire, exactly in that order." Link told.

The team placed the tablets in the exact same order as Link told, and eventually, the ground starts to shake.

"What… Wha-What?!" Sonic startled.

For their surprise, the tremor suddenly stopped!

"Umm, what was that for?" Link questioned.

All of a sudden, a Pixl popped out. It was Cudge, a hammer Pixl. After he asked the team what was their favorite word and shouting it out loud, he joins the group.

"If that's what supposed to happen, that means you did it, Link!" Jewel exclaimed.

"You were right! You're very good at solving puzzles!" Fox said.

"You're indeed going to be very useful for us in our party!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

Link smiled at those comments. So the team went all the way down and managed to break the gate using Cudge leading to the Fortress' access to the Gerudo Training Grounds, where the Floro Caverns were located. They all took a deep breath and went inside the cave.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Because the Legend of Zelda world is very complicated and had a lot of places, maybe that's why it explains why this chapter was long. But I still had fun, modifying some lines and writing the story of this world.  
**

 **I had to skip some parts for the O'Chunks battle because the chapter would get too long. And I tried to match Link's description based on his _Twilight Princess_ look. I also though the Gerudo Desert was a nice match for the prehistoric world! Not to mention that I think the music fits!**

 **We now have five heroes in the party! Are they going to find the Pure Heart and defeat King Croacus? Find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Link's World (Part 2)

**Done with the next chapter! Some quite unexpected characters will show up here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Swordsman in the Dark/The Menace of King Croacus**

 _After repelling O'Chunks and meeting the hero of this dimension, Link, Mario and Co. followed the Floro Sapiens underground… Was the hideout of the Floro Sapiens just up ahead? "Wow, it's dark!" "And narrow!" "Hey, who just kicked me?!" "Sorry. All me." Our heroes followed the long, dark corridor, listening to echoes of their own voices. As they groped their way along, the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter… They had finally arrived at the inner sanctums of the Floro Sapiens… The Gerudos kidnapped from Gerudo Village had to be around somewhere…_

The heroes arrived at the Floro Caverns; a dark and deep cave loaded with precious gemstones carved on the walls. The group went forward, until…

"Otta!" they heard a voice from up ahead.

The one who shouted that word was a young man with red scarlet hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue armor suit with a purple cape, purple short fingerless gloves and blue boots. He was also holding a golden sword on his right hand named the Sword of Seals. Standing beside him was another young man with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue mail with a dark blue cape, dark blue long fingerless gloves and light blue boots. He too was also holding a sword; this one had a golden hilt and a white blade, and it was called Falchion. Despite both being young men, the one who had blue hair was older.

"What's the matter this time, Roy?" the one with the blue hair asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Marth… I think I've just lost track of Ike once again…" the one with red hair, who was named Roy, sighed.

"You are kidding me…" Marth face palmed. "But, whatever. What matters now is that we're finally here, in the foul darkness that the Floro Sapiens call home; the Floro Caverns. It's said that no one has set foot in this cave and emerged alive."

"Now that's some story! So, we're here to accomplish our task or what? It would be a waste of time coming from the kingdom of Altea to all the way here in Hyrule…" Roy said.

"Do not fear, Roy. Only if Ike didn't push himself that hard and venture by himself…" Marth replied. "But our duty is almost at hand! Once we finally lead the heroes and help them defeat King Croacus, all of this will be done."

"…No, no, wait a second. The only question is what YOU are going to do once this is settl-"

"Ah, excuse me… Sires?" Roy was cut out by Peach.

"WAH!" Roy turned around and was startled by the gang behind him. "Wh-What are you doing, sneaking behind me like this?"

"Sorry about that…" Link apologized. "We're actually on a quest to obtain something named the Pure Heart or something."

"Huh? You're on a quest to find a treasure called the Pure Heart?" Marth questioned. "Splendid! All-time coincidence, that's what this is!"

"What are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

"My fellow adventurers, I and my friend here were waiting for you." Marth responded. "First, introductions. Listen, call me Marth, Prince of the Altea kingdom. And he is Roy, son of the lord of Pharae Principality. We're here to lead the heroes to the Pure Heart, which was a task we received from my kingdom. But unfortunately, that idiot Ike wandered off somewhere… And Roy lost track of him."

"Yeah, the thing is, I turned away for a second, and he vanished into the foul blackness of this cave…" Roy said. "The worst part is, he has the key that'll get us deeper into this infernal abyss!"

"You, group of heroes, find Ike for us; he's the one who can help us get deeper into the caves to reach King Croacus. We'll be waiting here." Marth insisted.

"Be careful, though. There are a lot of dangerous enemies and traps up ahead." Roy warned.

"We'll be fine." Mario assured.

The gang then went into the door, and started their journey to venture inside the caves and find Ike. They fought many new enemies, like Spike Tops and Spanias, and even the mind-controlled Gerudos, which had a Floro Sprout on their heads. They also had to cross the mines by riding mine carts, white they worked more like roller-coasters.

They continued venturing into the cave, until they finally found Ike.

"Where did you come from? Serious, who are you?" Ike asked seriously.

"You're Ike, are you not?" Tippi asked. "Marth and Roy have been looking for you…"

"Wait, you know where they are?" Ike asked.

"Yes, they're waiting for you near the cave's entrance." Mario answered.

"Oh, that's where they are… Thanks. But first, did you see all these Gerudos with what are like bean-sprouts on their heads? The Floro Sapiens were using these sprouts to mind-control them. If they see you, they'll attack." Ike warned. "OK, I'm heading back by myself. Catch up with me if you can." He then left.

The gang wasted no time and went all the way back where they first met Marth and Roy. Once there, they found that Ike has joined Marth and Roy.

"Finally! You're here, Ike! Where have you been?!" Roy asked sternly.

"Well, Roy, you were supposed to look after Ike, right?" Marth said coyly. "But enough arguing here, we've got a task to complete; Ike, you do have the key with you, right? Let me have it."

"What are you talking about? I've never had a key with me!" Ike questioned.

"Wait…what…?" Roy never expected that.

"Oh. Hmmm… Really? Wait… Don't tell me that all this entire time you left by yourself with nothing?!" Marth argued.

"Oh, wait… I did have a key, but…" Ike was interrupted.

"Ah, yes, so you DO have it! Good, good, yes. Give it here. Quickly, now. We don't have much time." Marth demanded.

"No, wait! You didn't let me finish!" Ike shouted. "I was meant to say that I HAD the key, got it?"

"You… You LOST it?!" Marth was shocked.

"No, Marth! You see, you once said, 'In case we lose this, I'll hold on to it.' So YOU have the key now." Ike responded.

"Preposterous! If such a claim were true, there would be evidence in my pocket, which there ISN'T. I'll show you!" Marth said not convinced, but he still decided to search into his pocket. Then, he indeed felt something inside. "Huh?!" he was stunned; he pulled out a key out of it. He had the key this entire time! "Uh, okay… I'll take that back."

"I told you." Ike rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure everyone contributed somehow." Roy concluded.

"Alright, then. Now, onward! We must make our way to the last unopened door to the horrid depths…" Marth declared.

"But of course, through that door may lay a trap that will devour us all…" Roy murmured.

"It doesn't matter what traps we'll encounter. Our duty must be fulfilled." Marth said seriously.

"What's that? You say you want to open the door no matter what may lie in wait?!" Roy questioned.

"Come on, Roy! Don't be terrified! So, heroes, are you ready to face the dangers of these deep caves?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, sure. But what's that 'duty' you've been talking about?" Jewel asked.

"I'll leave that for later. But first, since the prophecy has foretold, may I know your names?" Marth asked.

"OK… My name is Tippi, a Pixl..." Tippi introduced. "And these are Mario, Peach, Bowser, Jewel, Sonic, Kirby, Fox and Link…"

"Well grateful to meet you all!" Marth said. "Now that's settled, let's head to that locked door."

Marth, Roy and Ike led the way as the gang followed them. They reached the locked door and they insert the key in the keyhole. Once the door opened, they went inside.

After a last mine cart ride and defeating more Floro Sapiens enemies with the help of the three new swordsmen with them, the gang eventually reached the depths of the Floro Caverns.

* * *

 _As the heroes descended into the Floro Caverns, the emblem prince Marth entertained them all. How exactly did Marth know about the Pure Heart and the heroes? And what was with this 'prophecy'? Mario and Co. glanced over at the weary faces of the emblem swordsmen as they delved deeper. But a light grew… Was it a ray of hope from the Pure Heart, or an evil illusion?_

"Marth… Nothing too exciting happen yet…" Ike sighed, not understanding Marth's excitement through the way.

"I know that, you cretin! This exciting thing is still up ahead! Where we will finally find King Croacus and defeat him once and for all! We're going to look for him now! Come on, MOVE!" Marth demanded as he sets off.

"Huh?! Wait up, Marth!" Roy called as he and Ike quickly follows Marth.

"I guess we should follow them too…" Tippi suggested.

The gang ventured inside the deep and dark corridors of the caves, defeating more Floro Sapiens and more enemies they could find. They also found a clue on the wall; a message saying 'Behind the Skull'. They wandered through the rest of the caves until they found a room with a skull painted on the wall. They used Fleep on it, and eventually, a key appears.

They took the key back to a locked door. Upon emerging through it, they found a Gerudo villager that was hiding with a Pixl named Dottie. Using her powers, Dottie helped the Gerudo escape, and then she joins the group. Dottie was able to micro size Mario and Co. which allowed them to enter through tiny pipes, red doors and pathways, especially the one needed to cross to get a Card Key, so that they could access a door.

On the other side of the door, after freeing and avoiding the mind-controlled Gerudos, they went to another door, and upon emerging through it, they heard a familiar voice:

"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!" it was from Dimentio.

"Dimentio…and O'Chunks…" Tippi said.

"Ahhhhhhh… Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, Jewel, you wished to go back to your dreamy world. I could do that for you…" Dimentio snickered.

"No, thank you very much. We won't sit idly by and watch this world or any other die." Jewel said sternly as she and the others glared at Dimentio.

"Ah ha ha. So it must be… Shall we begin?" Dimentio invited as he used his magic to transport everyone once again back at Dimension D.

"Oh, come on! Not this dimension again!" Sonic growled.

"Ugh… Haven't you learned? No matter how often we fight, it will end the same." Fox said coyly.

"My, my. Aren't you plucky? Same fight, same outcome… You are precisely correct." Dimentio simply said. "And…that…is…why…"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and planted a Floro Sprout on O'Chunks' head.

"BRO-CCOLI!" O'Chunks shouted; he was now mind-controlled.

"Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?" Dimentio sung.

"What is that?!" Link questioned.

"Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns. As such, I requested a few sprouts from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch. I call the boy 'O'Cabbage'! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!" Dimentio invited.

"CAB-BAGE!" O'Chunks shouted.

"Ah ha ha. Simply adorable. Now remember, kids: eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!" Dimentio saluted and disappeared.

"AS-PARA-GUS!" O'Chunks shouted before launching an attack on the heroes.

O'Chunks began his new attack; spinning around with his arms extended. Once he got dizzy, the heroes stomped him. Even if he was much faster than before, the gang managed to defeat him with no problems.

Except this time, they didn't actually 'beat' him; they just kept fighting until his Floro Sprout fell off from his head.

"Buh… Buh… BRO-CCOLI!" O'Chunks shouted in defeat as the Sprout fell off. Dimension D also vanished, and everyone was back inside the room they were in the caves.

"Hrrrrrrgh…" O'Chunks groaned. "'Ey! What in gravy am I doin' in 'ere?! Hunh? An' what are YOU doin' in 'ere as well?! Oh, I get the picture! You lot want teh challenge the new, improved O'Chunks! Yeh got pepper in yer pants, I'll give yeh that! But this time, yeh WILL get ruined!"

 _ ***GUURRRGGLE…***_

But then, O'Chunks' stomach begins to growl.

"Whuh-oh… Me belly's growlin' like a starving dog! Warrior rule, number one: 'Never fight on an empty stomach! 'Tis madness!' Sorry, but we've got teh call it a day! Can't go buckin' the warrior rules! Next time, though, yer DONE! Chunks away!" he saluted and farts out.

"Look… The sprout from his head… It's the same as on the florified Gerudos." Tippi said, looking at the dropped Sprout. "It looks as though it's nearly dead, however…"

"Should we pick it up?" Link questioned.

The gang had no choice but to agree. Mario got the sprout and put it on his head, which surprisingly enough, nothing happened. As soon as the team left, Dimentio's voice came back inside the room they just were:

"Ah ha ha. Mm… If they could beat that model of O'Chunks…then they are coming along quite nicely. Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time. Ah ha ha. I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious little time…" he then disappeared again.

* * *

The team was almost reaching King Croacus' lair. They reached a room with lots of jewels and gold, and there were also four paintings on the wall; each showing King Croacus' ancestors and were displayed in different colors: black, white, blue and red. For the gang's surprise, they found Marth, Roy and Ike in the room as well.

"Alright, how in the world are we going to get out of this room?" Ike questioned.

"I don't understand… This room is supposed to lead us to King Croacus, but I don't see any door around here." Marth said.

"Are we going to get stuck here?" Roy questioned worriedly.

"What's going on here?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, it's you guys again. We're almost at King Croacus' lair, but there's no way out of this room… If we don't find a secret entrance or something, we'll never get out of here." Marth responded.

"Well, this could mean one thing… There has to be a puzzle inside this room!" Link assured.

"But, what kind of puzzle?" Roy asked.

"No hurries, Roy. Solving puzzles requires patience. After all, that's my specialty. My ancestors have been solving even the most complicated puzzles in their adventures." Link said.

"Let's try searching around the room for clues, then." Mario suggested.

The gang split up and looked around the room for clues. Link glimpsed at the paintings' colors and thought:

"Guys, I think I've found a clue, but I'm not sure. Do you notice the colors of these paintings? They could mean something important." Link said.

"Then I guess we should memorize their colors. But for what, exactly?" Sonic asked.

Mario then decides to flip into 3-D, and noticed cracks on the floor. He flips back into 2-D again and warned:

"Hey! I've just saw cracks on the floor below the paintings! We need to explode these parts of the floor!"

Mario used Boomer, while Link used his bombs. Eventually, the parts of the floor blew up, revealing secret underground passages.

"Aha! Let me see what's down there!" Mario exclaimed as he goes down the first hole below the black painting. There was a blue switch there. Mario used Thoreau at it for a lot of times, and noticed that the switch changed colors every time he hit it: red, white, black and then back to blue again; the exact same colors of the paintings! The puzzle was solved!

"Everyone, I found a switch down there, and it could shift colors to the exact same ones as the paintings!" Mario said.

"Really? That means these paintings were the clues after all! But does every hole have a switch?" Link questioned as he peeks at the second hole, and there was indeed another switch. "Score! We just have to hit those switches in the exact same order as the paintings' colors! Puzzle solved!"

"Wow, I'm impressed at this guy for once." Ike said.

Mario went down each hole and hit the switches until they stayed in their right colors: first black, second white, third blue and fourth red. Eventually, a secret door showed up right in front of the gang's eyes.

"You did it again, Link!" Peach squealed in glee.

"No problem, but Mario also helped me too. You guys can also congratulate him." Link said.

"All right! Now that the way to King Croacus has showed up, let's hurry and fulfill our task!" Marth said, directing everyone to the door.

Once they emerged out, they finally found King Croacus, who was waiting for more precious jewels.

"Ooooooo-weeee-ooooooo! Where, oh, where are my pretties?!" he sung. "Pretties… Beautiful things… Ooo-wee! Bring them to me… More! More! More!"

"Aha! We've found you at long last, King Croacus!" Roy growled as the whole team approaches the King.

"…Ooo? What are THOSE hideous, clashing things? Ooooo-weeeee-oooooooooo! So you must be the intruders I've heard SO much about… Well, I will NOT forgive the great trashening of my beautiful kingdom! NOO-WEE-OO! …Thus you are warned!" Croacus said in an angered tone.

"King Croacus! You must release the Gerudos you've enslaved!" Link hissed.

"NEVER! Their sturdy bodies make them SUCH fine workers. Exquisite!" Croacus refused. "I need them to dig up more gems so I can build a bejeweled palace. Ooo-weee!"

"Why, how positively horrid! Release them this instant!" Link growled, pulling out his sword and shield.

"Trash is garbage, no matter how you dress it. This world is made for BEAUUUUUTY! And if you need some proof…then have a look at this!" Croacus said as he reveals the Pure Heart.

"It's the Pure Heart!" Tippi was surprised. Everyone stood in their fighting positions.

"I can hear it in your voice… You want it SO badly, you can barely think, mmmmm?" Croacus guessed. "Seems we all seek beauty… So how DARE you take a high horse over me?!"

"Don't compare us to you! We're NOTHING like you!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Your blabber hurts my ears! And your smell is wilting me! I can stand you no longer. I rarely stoop to such things, but I'll destroy you myself. Consider it an honor!" Croacus growled as he puts away the Pure Heart.

Croacus levitated in the air, and his face was covered inside a rose bud as trapezium-shaped heads appeared as well, and the rose's thorns appeared and connected to the sterns of the trapezium heads. Finally, leaves appeared at the bottom too.

"Oooooo-weee-OOOOOOOO! Here I COME!" Croacus shouted as the battle begins.

Croacus tries to use the trapezium heads to stomp the heroes, but Mario grabbed hold of one of the heads, and waited for the other head to stomp the ground. Upon doing it, Mario climbed on it, and Croacus' head showed up inside the rose. Once the head Mario was on got closer to Croacus, Mario threw the head he was carrying on at Croacus, dealing damage to him.

Once that part was repeated for one more time, all of the thorns and trapezium heads disappeared, only Croacus' rose bud remained. He was now using the rose's petals like sharp blades, and they flew like boomerangs towards the heroes. One of the boomerangs nearly cut a piece of Roy's cape, and Marth's sword clanged into contact with the blade coming at him. Then, when Croacus' face showed up again, Ike managed to hit it with a Quick Draw.

Once Croacus repeated the same phrase again after the third hit, the four swordsmen worked together and swung their swords at Croacus for the final time, and he was defeated. The gang watched the rose slowly wilt and King Croacus' head falls to the ground, nearly dying.

"Beauuuuuu…tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiful…" Croacus cried in defeat, almost saying his last words. "Even as I wilt… I am… I am… BEEEEEAUUUUUTIIIIIIIFUUUL!" he then dies.

"K-KING CROACUS!" a Floro Sapien's voice came. A group of Floro Sapiens hurried inside the room and circled around their king.

"What… WHOA! What did you guys DO, huh?" the red Floro Sapien asked.

"We have defeated your king. Get over it. We did that to fulfill our prophecy." Ike responded.

"Hey, shut up! You don't get it at all!" the red Floro Sapien shouted.

"King Croacus was awesome! He totally thought of his people first, man!" the yellow Floro Sapien cried. "And you… You wilted him!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"WATER, man! I'm talking about WATER! The Gerudos were polluting our water!" the red Floro Sapien answered. "Those ladies were tossing trash into the river! We had to DRINK that crud!"

"The dirty water was what drove our king bonkers, don'tcha get it?" the yellow Floro Sapien complemented.

"So… Then… Oh." Tippi did.

"So the Gerudos throwing garbage in the river was the reason for this whole thing?" Link asked. "Well then, once these villagers see this, they'll surely realize the error of their ways. Then maybe, they'll throw garbage no more!"

"Yeah, water, man… I mean, it's EASILY our most precious treasure, know what I mean?" the yellow Floro Sapien said. "All these Gerudos need to do is not to dirty our water and we'll just chill down here and be cool. And we'll totally take those sprouts off them too, man."

"That sounds like a fine way to keep the peace in the land… But, who's going to warn them?" Link questioned.

"I know, you, Roy and Ike, warn them about this problem." Marth said, turning to Roy and Ike.

"Wait, what? What about you?" Roy asked.

"Please, I demand answers now; what was this whole prophecy that you've been telling us all along? What exactly are you talking about?" Ike demanded.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Marth said. "You see, my ancestor from the kingdom of Altea was once warned about the destruction of all worlds. His name was Anri, the hero of my kingdom. Since I possessed his blood in my veins, I wasted no time in fulfilling this prophecy: 'Thus the hero of Altea shall lead the heroes not mentioned in the Prognosticus to King Croacus to save the worlds before finally joining them.'"

"Hold up, you also knew about the Light and Dark Prognosticus?" Tippi asked.

"Yes. But I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish it by myself, so I invited Roy and Ike with me, since my ancestor went out by himself and didn't make it. We've searched far and wide for the location of King Croacus, until we finally found his hideout here, in the land of Hyrule, which wasn't that far from Altea." Marth continued.

"Wow… That was a rather unexpected turn…" Tippi said astonished.

"Hold on, you said that we had to defeat King Croacus to fulfill the prophecy, right? Then what are you going to do next?" Roy asked.

"What? The prophecy isn't completed yet! Remember its last lines? '…before finally joining them'?" Marth responded.

"Wait, does that mean you're…" Sonic couldn't finish.

"Indeed. I am one of the heroes too. As I said before, the blood of the hero Anri flows through my veins, so it makes it clear that I'm a hero too, not just a prince." Marth said.

"I can't believe it… Marth is our sixth hero! Awesome!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Now, Roy and Ike, I must be away for a long moment, you know… So please, warn the Gerudos about the water problem while I go along with my new friends." Marth pleaded.

"You can count on us, Marth." Ike nodded.

"Good luck Marth, prince of Altea…" Roy said.

"Hmm, whaling on our king aside, you guys are totally heroes… You should take this." The red Floro Sapien said and took the object from the king. "One of our earliest kings received this to safeguard until the heroes' arrival. Our people have kept that promise for, like, 1.500 years or something crazy like that… I'm sure our wilted king here would be stoked that this duty got done."

The red Floro Sapien hands the heroes the indigo Pure Heart. The sixth Pure Heart was in their possession!

* * *

" _My fellow followers…now that my prophecy was fully done, we must now part ways. May all of the world meet their safety, and the evil be vanquished! So long, my men!" Having saying his last words before parting, Marth went with the group and Ike and Roy went back to Gerudo Village. Mario and friends clutched the sixth Pure Heart as they walked back toward Flipside. Our heroes had taken a new step toward overturning the prophecy of destruction…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I think you'd never expect to see _Fire Emblem_ characters in my story as well, huh? I wanted to find some new characters to replace Flint Cragley and his crew, so I chose the main three _Fire Emblem_ characters (even if I thought it was way out of character for them to act like that).**

 **In case you don't know, 'otta', which was said by Roy on his first line, means something like 'oops' in Japanese ( _Fire Emblem_ was a Japan exclusive game, and Marth and Roy spoke Japanese in the _Smash Bros_ series, so why not I put a Japanese word there?).**

 **Because of the change of characters, I had to modify a lot of lines from the game, and give a backstory for the _Fire Emblem_ characters too, which you could see in the chapter.**

 **Finally, I had a lot of fun writing that part with the block puzzle, and make it look more like a Zelda puzzle! I also remember that I got stuck in chapter 5-4 for a while, before finally figuring out what to do.**

 **Looks like the gang found two different heroes in the same world and have the sixth Pure Heart with them (I know it's not indigo, but I wanted to make them as the colors of the rainbow anyways.)! See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Dangers approaching

**Another chapter for today done! This is the last one for today.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Dangers approaching**

Back at Castle Bleck, O'Chunks was singing a song for motivation:

"Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room! Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom! Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck… That's the guy who says… Woo?" he stops and gets depressed again.

Then, Mimi shows up on her spot, looking not happy at all.

"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?" she yelled.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune." Nastasia responded. "And as a punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it 1.000 times."

"1.000… 1.000 TIMES?! Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!" Mimi replied. "Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!"

"HEY, COUNT?" a voice came; it was from Mr. L as he and Mr. Y descend to their spots.

"Our destructive little friends are all gassed up and itching to get back in action." Mr. Y said.

"Yes, Duobot is begging us to take him out. Say the word, and we'll roll out." Mr. L complemented.

"Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K?" Nastasia said. "The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"

"No way! We're just supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come get us?" Mimi questioned, shocked.

"So the count doesn't need our services? Excellent. We'll just be off, then. Come on, Mr. Y." Mr. L said and they were about to leave, but Nastasia stopped them:

"YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! …'K? Thanks." Once she finishes, she leaps off.

"But I'm booooooooored!" Mimi shouted in frustration.

"And Duobot craves his daily SMASH! We can't just loiter here. There's no action!" Mr. L added.

"Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?" a familiar voice came in; it was from Dimentio. He appears on his spot.

"Dimentio!" Mimi and the Misters shouted.

"The count's orders are all absolute…completely without exception, yes?" Dimentio snickered. "We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought! Defeating the hero would please the count greatly…but we MUST follow orders!"

Hearing those words, something occurred in Mimi, Mr. L and Mr. Y's minds, but they decide to not show them; instead, they decided to come up with excuses:

"Oopsie! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Back in a jiffy! Bye!" Mimi saluted and went out.

"Yeaaah… Yeah. We've, uh…got to go deflavorize the Duobot's uh…Flavorizer." Mr. Y murmured.

"We'll return once everything's up to code. L-ater." Mr. L said and leapt out.

"And… See Y-ou, Dimentio." Mr. Y said and leapt out, following Mr. L.

"Ah ha ha. My, my, isn't that something? I do believe I should be moving on as well." Dimentio said and disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

" _Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"_

"… _There's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."_

" _Oh, is that so? In that case we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"_

" _I don't need to wish anymore."_

" _Mmm?"_

" _I already got my wish. Now…I have everything I need right here."_

" _Timpani… Aren't you cold?"_

" _Not at all. I'm very warm… Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"_

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario and Co.**_

"Tippi… Tippi…" Peach waved her hand in front of Tippi, trying to wake up on her trance.

"Wha-?!" Tippi suddenly woke up.

"What's the matter, Tippi? You seemed a little out of it there…" Jewel asked in concern.

"Well… Didn't you just hear something?" Tippi asked. But everyone shook their heads. "No? All right, then. It's just that… For a second, I thought I had remembered something very important…"

Suddenly, the place shakes again, and The Void grows bigger.

"The Void… It looks as though it's gotten bigger. We need to open the door to the next world quickly… Let's hurry." Tippi said.

Once they emerged out of the elevator that led them to the second floor, they spotted Merlon.

"Oh ho, you're back… With more company…" Merlon said.

"Yes… We couldn't believe that we've found two heroes from the same world." Jewel replied.

"Is that so? You've found two heroes on the world you just came from?" Merlon asked.

"Mmhm, it's me, Link, and him, named Marth." Link responded, directing to Marth at the last sentence.

"Oh ho! Splendid! That means just two more for you to find!" Merlon exclaimed, but then got serious. "By the way, have you seen the sky lately? The Void continues to grow larger. I imagine that some worlds have already started to decay. I wonder how long our dear Flipside will be spared?"

"The Light Prognosticus doesn't say anything about how long we have?" Fox asked.

"The Light Prognosticus was only written to counteract the dark one… As such, it's not truly prophetic, so it's hard to say how long we really have… And yet…I feel confident in saying that we do not have much time at all." Merlon warned.

"Well, we can only go forward now. We can't just wait for all worlds to end, can we?" Sonic said.

"Of course you're right, my furry friend… I received a message from Nolrem recently… it seems that someone on the outskirts of Flopside has spotted a Heart Pillar. As you're no doubt seeking the next Heart Pillar, that is a good place to start. I will go back to the Light Prognosticus to look for clues." Merlon said and goes back inside his house.

So the gang went back to Flopside and found the outskirts. They had to use Dottie and Cudge to reach and reveal the Heart Pillar; which had its base in a faded indigo color.

They approached the Pillar and its heart hole led out rumbling echoes. They summoned the Pure Heart, it flies to the heart hole, and indigo clocks surround it.

At the Tower of Flipside, an indigo door appeared at the side of the blue one. The indigo clocks fade away.

"" _At the Duel of the Hundred, the hero will meet with dark powers of purest chaos. If you fall to the Hundred, the chaos world grows and the Purity Heart fades. And as that happens, the hero will fall to the world where all games are ended."_ " Nolrem's voice came as he approaches the heroes.

"That's in the section of the Light Prognosticus that I just deciphered." He continued. "It seems to suggest that if you fail to pass these duels; all worlds will be ruined… And apparently, your lives would be lost along with the Purity Heart. I know that what I have just shared with you might only serve to discourage you… I still must send you forth, however. It saddens me that I can do nothing else." He then leaves, leaving the gang puzzled.

"Wait… So that means that prophecy will come true? Will we fail like that?" Link pondered.

"I hope not so, Poyo…" Kirby said quite worried.

"My friends, my whole kingdom heard about the Light Prognosticus, so I think this prophecy might come to reality." Marth said.

"Well, not if we do those Hundred fast enough!" Sonic said in a confident tone.

"Are you sure, Sonic? Remember, we're not fast like you, so I don't think that would make much of a change…" Jewel said unsure.

"She's right. All of this it's nothing like what you do in your world. Neither in ours too." Fox added.

"What? Come on! We are the heroes, right? If we are, that means we can save these worlds in no time! We can do it! Now, let's move to this new world and find our seventh hero and Pure Heart!" Sonic said with more confidence and started to walk. The rest of the gang looked at each other and shrugged, and decided to follow Sonic.

"Is he always like that, Jewel?" Link whispered to Jewel.

"Yeah… Sometimes, Sonic gets way too confident in some situations, which is not a good thing for sure…" Jewel whispered back.

Not only Jewel and Link; everyone was getting quite worried at Sonic's attitude now; his confidence was getting him way too far.

The gang went back to Flipside and headed to the next door, being cautious about what's going to pop out for them…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Oh boy... The Void is now too big, the minions are going on a secret ambush and Sonic is getting way too confident in this quest! With those three dangerous situations, what could go wrong for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter coming out tomorrow! Fairy out!  
**


	19. Pikachu's World (Part 1)

**Next chapter done!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Battle Showdown/The End of a World**

 _Under the looming shadow of The Void, the world slowly drifted toward demise. But not all hope was lost: two Pure Hearts and two heroes had yet to be found. Could our daring heroes find them? Or was the world doomed to be devoured? Mario, Peach, Bowser, Jewel, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link and Marth ventured through the next door to find out. However, the gang was still worried about Sonic's exaggerated confidence…_

This new world took place in Kanto, a country where some strange creatures called Pokémon could be found. Right now, the heroes emerged from the indigo door, taking them to Pallet Town.

"This place… This must be Pallet Town!" Jewel said.

"Pallet Town?" Peach questioned.

"Pallet Town is a main town located in Kanto; which is the dimension we're in now. I've heard that this world have strange pocket monsters which many here call them Pokémons." Jewel explained. "And if I'm not mistaken, this road up ahead will lead us to the Routes."

"I see…" Marth pondered.

"Hey, look at that…" Tippi said, pointing at the sky. The Void was pretty visible up there. "The Void… It's enormous here… Much bigger than it is in Flipside… This dimension must be very close to destruction… We'd better hurry… We have a Pure Heart to find."

The team agreed, and went forward to enter the first Route. There, they heard a scream:

"I YIELD! I AM SHAMED!" it was a person, running away and leaving the Route desperately.

"So you run, coward. You're pretty much weak to be a proper trainer, Caterpie." Another voice was heard. "Another unworthy trainer, Caterpie… When will this 'hero' of legend appear, Caterpie? Time is running out, and still he refuses to show his face, Caterpie!"

The gang went on ahead, only to find a small green creature which looked like a caterpillar.

"You there, Caterpie! You look like worthy of an opponent for me, Caterpie. You must be, if you mean to challenge me, Caterpie! Now where's your Pokémon, Caterpie?" the caterpillar asked.

"We're not here to challenge you… And we don't have a Pokémon…" Tippi said.

"So it begins, Caterpie. I am known as Caterpie, guardian of Route 1. Let's battle, Caterpie!" the caterpillar named Caterpie said and was ready to fight.

The gang had no choice but to fight him. Caterpie tried using Tackle, but it wasn't enough for the heroes. Mario managed to dodge another Tackle from Caterpie and eventually stomped him, knocking him down.

"No more, I beg you, Caterpie! Your power is great, challenger." Caterpie said. "Impressive. So my trainer is right; the hero of legend has finally revealed himself, Caterpie… You may go to the next Route."

"What 'next Route'? What is going on here…?" Tippi questioned.

"There you are, Caterpie!" a voice came from behind Caterpie. "Wow, I'd never imagine that even without a Pokémon, you'll manage to beat one of mine!"

The one who spoke was a young man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red and white cap, a black T-shirt with a red vest, a black felt bracelet on his left wrist, blue jeans and red and black shoes. There was also a yellow backpack and he was holding a Poké Ball on his right hand. He approaches the heroes.

"Umm, who are you?" Link asked.

"I'm known as Red, a Pokémon master. Caterpie is one of my trained Pokémons." The guy named Red answered. "Your unusual fighting style brings me amusement to no end! As a reward for your victory, I shall allow a glimpse of my treasure… Behold!"

For the gang's surprise, Red has summoned nothing than…

"That's…a Pure Heart!" Fox exclaimed.

"Indeed, it is the pride of my Gym!" Red said, putting the Pure Heart away. "If you desire it, prove your worth by defeating my trained Pokémons in a battle!"

"Your Pokémons, Red?" Mario questioned.

"In Kanto, there is a legend that has been passed down through generations. _"When a great hole appears in the sky, the world will soon be devoured."_ The tempest in the sky grows larger by the day. It must be stopped!" Red replied. "But the legend goes on: _"Only one thing can stop The Void: the great hero must be given the Pure Heart."_ My Pokémons, to me!"

Red called for his Pokémons as they rushed to Route 1. Surprisingly enough, there was a LOT of them!

"Whoa! That's a lot of Pokémons!" Sonic was shocked.

"These are my Pokémons. Should you beat them all, you will prove that you are the true hero." Red instructed. "Yes, I shall reward you with a Pure Heart if you best my other 99 Pokémons!"

"99 Pokémons?! You are kidding! There's no way we can beat them all that fast!" Fox shouted in anger.

"Sorry, but these are my Gym's rules. But don't worry, you're not alone." Red said. "I will send this Pokémon to be your partner. Pikachu, come out!"

Red throws his Poké Ball, and when it hits the ground, a red beam came out, and a Pokémon shape was formed. When the white shape went out, it revealed a yellow mouse-like Pokémon with black ear tips, black round eyes, red cheeks and brown marks on its back. Its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Pikachu! What is it, Red?" the mouse named Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, I want you to help this new group to fight against all of my 99 Pokémons." Red responded.

"Pika! Sure thing, chu!" Pikachu chirped as he walks closer to the gang. "May Pikachu know who you are?" he asked.

"My name is Tippi… And these are Mario, Peach, Bowser, Jewel, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link and Marth." Tippi introduced.

"Glad to meet you all, Pika! I'm all ready for a great Pokémon battle with you guys, chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pikachu is known as the main electric-type Pokémon in all of Kanto. He's the most well-known Pokémon of all time. Sometimes, he doesn't enjoy staying inside of a Poké Ball, which is this thing I'm holding with me." Red said, showing his Poké Ball.

"Wait, so Pikachu is like the only Pokémon who is least interested in staying inside the Poké Ball?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, Pika… Ball's too tight inside, chu!" Pikachu complained.

"See what I meant?" Red sighed. He then turns to his Pokémons. "All right, my Pokémons; return to your Routes!"

The Pokémons cheered and went back to their posts.

"I'm sure I'll be on my Gym watching you all throughout this thrilling battle! I'll await your arrival there. The battle has begun… Let's skill decide!" Red announced and left.

"So, Red will give us a Pure Heart if we beat the other 99 Pokémons… We'd better get started; we'll have a lot of fighting to do." Marth assured.

"Pika! Let's go, chu!" Pikachu cheered.

So the team led by Pikachu went through the Routes. For Routes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, they fought Weedle, Bellsprout, Pidgey, Oddish, Zubat, Magikarp, Sandshrew, Paras and Cubone in this order.

* * *

The team moved onward to Routes 11, 12, 13 and 14, where they fought Eevee, Slowpoke, Jigglypuff and Dedenne. When they reached the 15th Route and fought Clefairy, they encountered the last beaten fairy type Pokémons coming to Clefairy.

"Clefairy, Jiggly!" Jigglypuff came.

"Clefairy, are you hurt, Dedenne?!" Dedenne came.

"Jigglypuff! Dedenne! Why are you here, Clefairy? Why have you left your posts?" Clefairy asked.

"We were worried about you, puff…" Jigglypuff answered.

"Clefairy… Return to the academy… They will take you back, Dedenne…" Dedenne insisted.

"Right, let us return to the academy, Clefairy…" Clefairy said. "As for you… You may pass, Clefairy!"

"You have beaten us fairy-types, Jiggly! Now go on and shame the rest like you have shamed us, puff…" Jigglypuff said.

"May you and your Pokémon grant you luck on the next ones! Onward to glory, Dedenne!" Dedenne said and he and Jigglypuff went back to their Routes. The gang continued forward.

* * *

The next Routes; 16, 17, 18 and 19, were Squirtle, Nidoran, Growlithe and Poliwhirl. Finally, they reached the 20th Route, where they encountered Onix. After defeating him, he yelled:

"WHY DO YOU NOT SQUISH FOR ROLLING THWOMP? ROLLING AND SQUISHING IS NOT THE SAME AS IT WAS… YOU GO NOW… I HAVE LOST PASSION FOR SQUISH…"

But suddenly, the whole place starts to shake; The Void in the sky grows larger.

"The Void is growing larger… We have to hurry!" Tippi warned.

"Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?" a voice came; it was from none other than… "It is already far too late to stop…Count Bleck!"

"COUNT BLECK!" Mario, Peach, Jewel and Bowser yelled. The rest of the gang was shocked and confused.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" Bleck cackled. "The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one…"

"Why would you want to do something so…unspeakable?" Jewel growled.

"You QUESTION Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!" Bleck hissed.

"How can you say that?" Tippi asked. "That's…horrible!"

"Count Bleck scoffs at you!" Bleck scoffed. "An insignificant princess with high knowledge and a Pixl lecture Count Bleck on what's right and wrong?"

"This is not up for discussion! You're wrong…and sick!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"All living things have a heart, Poyo. They're all priceless. You can't just…erase them, Poyo!" Kirby cried.

"Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless… All things…are meaningless." Bleck lamented. "Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me…"

"…Tim… Timpani?" Tippi questioned.

"Who is Timpani?" Link asked.

"…Speak no more!" Bleck demanded. "This world is dying under the monocled gaze of… Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart you will never acquire! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" he then disappears.

"Oh, dear…" Tippi whimpered.

"WORLD GOES SQUISH SOON! MUST TELL RED! MUST NOT ACCIDENTALLY SQUISH RED AGAIN…" Onix shouted in panic as he lefts.

"So, what are we gonna do, chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Isn't that obvious?! What's the more obvious thing to do when a world is nearly ending?! RUN!" Sonic shouted.

The team wasted no time and hurried from out of the Routes and trying to reach Red's Gym. As they passed by the Routes 21, 22, 23, 24 and 25, they noticed the downed Pokémons: they passed by Fennekin, Ivysaur, Alakazam, Rhydon and finally Snorlax. They reached the end of the first portion of the Routes.

* * *

 _With The Void encompassing the entire sky, the end of the world was at hand. The pressure was on for the heroes to find all the remaining Pure Hearts. Would Red be willing to part with his most precious treasure? Leaving an army of Pokémons in his wake, Mario stepped into the Gym…_

Upon the heroes' arrival at Route 26, they were greeted by Red's voice:

"Splendid! The heroes have arrived!" he greeted as he approaches them.

"Red, have you heard about this world's ending, chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. I received words of your nasty run-in with that despicable Count Bleck fellow." Red confirmed. "So the legends ARE true… Our ancestors truly did foretell these days!"

"Red, we're sort of in a hurry, here. The Pure Heart, please… We don't have much time." Peach said.

"You still haven't defeated all of my 100 Pokémons, but the situation is grave…" Red pondered. "Oh, why not! Just for giggles. The treasure sits on the 26th Route. Go claim the Pure Heart you deserve!"

The team went forward and found a wooden chest. However, upon opening it, there was nothing but an Electrode!

"Pika?! Watch out! That's a-!" Pikachu was cut out when the Electrode turned red and exploded on their faces!

"Hey! What was that for?!" Fox shouted in anger.

"But… But… That explosion didn't even turn you black with soot! That totally didn't even hurt you at all! This stinks!" Red grumbled.

"Chu? Red, you're not acting like yourself for Pikachu… Are you sick?" Pikachu asked as Red passed by the heroes and turned to them.

"So you thought you'd just grab the Pure Heart? You guys are so dumb!" suddenly, Red's voice now sounded like a little girl's.

"That voice… He's not Red! It's Mimi!" Sonic growled.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the gang gasped in shock.

"Mimimimimimimimimimi!" the fake Red sung, before morphing into Mimi. "Surprise! It's me, Mimi! You're so silly! Did you crazy heads think the trainer would give you the Pure Heart? The trainer's probably tucked all cozy in a bed taking a nap in Pallet Town. …Making cute li'l snoring noises while this world goes bye-bye!"

"Mimi…time is of the essence. Stay out of our way." Marth demanded.

"You DUMMY prince! You don't demand me! The only reason I'm even HERE is to get in the way!" Mimi yelled. "I'm not all soft 'n' cuddly like the count. Nighty-night! It's bedtime for you guys! NYAAAAH!"

So the team had to fight Mimi so that she'll no longer block their path. Mimi starts by surrounding herself with her Rubees and sending them at the heroes. Some dodged them, others blocked them and the rest reflected them, causing some Rubees to fall off from Mimi's protection.

Jewel used her Energy Rock Crystal to shoot energy blasts at Mimi when she saw an open spot. Mimi calls forth more Rubees to surround her.

Pikachu also decided to join the fight; as he saw Jewel shooting energy blasts, he decided to use his lightning powers too. Pikachu helped the heroes get rid of the Rubee shield surrounding Mimi by using his Thunder Jolt. Once the shield was removed, just as Mimi was about to protect herself with Rubees again, Pikachu quickly used Thunderbolt to strike Mimi and she was finally defeated.

"OUCHIE!" Mimi screamed from the electrocution and falls to the ground, with electrical sparks jolting on her body. "That really hurt! You're just a big bunch of bullies who hit cute little girls!" she cursed as she gets up. "But it doesn't matter an eensy teensy bit, hee hee! Everything's perfect! …What, don't believe me? Look up at the sky!"

The place shakes again, and as the gang looked at the sky, they saw The Void getting even larger.

"The Void…It's enormous now!" Jewel gasped.

"Mimimimimimimimimimimi! Yep, I sure got you meanies to waste LOTS of your time!" Mimi teased. "Guess you'll have to give up looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!"

"This psychotic girl was only trying to stall us!" Bowser growled.

"Golly, you guys have really got your thinking caps on today, huh? Well, I did warn you that I was meaner than the count! Anyhow, it's sure a big old bummer I can't stay to play more with you guys. But this place is about to go kablooooey! Later, meanies!" Mimi saluted and disappeared.

"Great, that damned Mimi just went too far now; stalling us so that we would waste our time!" Sonic complained.

"We DON'T have time to talk! We must evacuate! NOW!" Jewel shouted in panic as she and the gang quickly hurried to the exit. They only had seconds before this world of Kanto ends.

They went through the Routes 27, 28, 29 and 30, passing by the Pokémons Sentret, Hoothoot, Ledyba and Mareep. However, when they reached Route 31, they encountered Meowth, who was panting and looking all tired, speaking in a sarcastically dramatic tone:

"HA HA HA. We are doomed. It cannot be stopped. HAH HAH."

The Void gets bigger and bigger until it finally covered the entire sky. Once it did, the place flashes twice and everything shakes violently.

"HAH HAH HAH. HAH HAH HAH." Meowth continued before running away.

"We're not going to make it, CHU?!" Pikachu questioned horrified.

"No… Not like this…" Tippi whimpered.

Eventually, after two more flashes, everything shook even more violent as the whole screen goes wobbly and dramatic crumbling noises were heard.

The screen goes all white…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose the Pokémon theme for this world because the duel with the Sammer Guys reminded me of the Pokémon battles. I would like to thank Tiger of Darkness for suggesting some Pokémon names!**

 **I know that Pokémons don't talk in the anime neither in the cannon games, but they actually talk in the _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon_ series, so I used that as a reference, but since I decided to still keep this somehow cannon, I decided to make them say their names at the end of their dialogues.**

 **Uh oh... What happened to our heroes? Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	20. Pikachu's World (Ended)

**Next chapter for today done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The End of Kanto**

"Count Bleck… I feel like I know him from somewhere…" Tippi pondered.

The scene shows our heroes back at Flipside and even Pikachu lying on the ground, unconscious, while Tippi was fluttering, pondering about Count Bleck.

"Wait… I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him!" Tippi concluded. "But… How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember…"

"Uhhh… Oh! Tippi! What happened?" Mario said as he was the first one to wake up.

"Mario… You realize…" Tippi started.

Then, the rest of the gang woke up. As soon as he woke up, Sonic noticed Pikachu at his side; how did he survive that incident?

"Urgh… Whuzzat? Whozere? Bwah! What's going on here?!" Bowser questioned.

"Hey, not meant to steal the spotlight here, but… Why is Pikachu with us?!" Sonic questioned all confused.

"Pi…ka… I'm as just as confused as you are, chu…" Pikachu said.

"I don't understand… Pikachu is from that world we just came from. But now that's destroyed and basically everything and everyone is gone, how did he get sent back here at Flipside with us?" Jewel puzzled.

"I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it's hard to say…" Tippi finished. "At the very least, we seem to have returned to Flipside…even Pikachu…"

"But what of Red and the Pokémons…" Peach wondered. "And the Pure Heart…"

Tippi flew to the indigo door, noticing that it was still there.

"The door leading to that world still exists, it seems… I wonder… Do we dare go back in… Yes. Yes, I think we should go through…" Tippi said before hesitating for a bit.

"I'm a little scared, Poyo… But we must still accomplish our task. We can't stop right now, Poyo." Kirby said encouraging himself.

The gang took a deep breath, and went inside the door, preparing themselves for what they're about to encounter…

* * *

As soon as the gang emerged from the door, they found that everything was all blank, deserted and empty; the world of Kanto was no more…

"P-PIKA?! W-W-What just happened, CHU?!" Pikachu was horrified at his signs.

"There's…nothing left." Jewel whimpered.

"N-No… Red… The other Pokémons… This can't be happening, chu!" Pikachu cried as tears were showing up in his eyes. Kirby hugged Pikachu, trying to comfort him since he doesn't like seeing anybody sad.

"Whoa… So this is how an ended world looks like?!" Sonic questioned, looking around. "Now I seriously DON'T want any of this happen in my world!"

"Face it, Sonic. NONE of us want this to happen in our worlds too, you know. Why do you always want to refer every single situation to yourself?" Fox said sternly.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Sonic growled.

"Guys, stop! Fighting is not going to take us anywhere!" Jewel shouted in anger, getting between Sonic and Fox.

"So what? This world just met its doom already! We aren't going to find a Pure Heart anywhere!" Sonic shouted back.

"You can't just give up hope already! Just because only one world has ended doesn't mean that absolutely everything is lost!" Fox growled.

"I said: 'We aren't going to find a Pure Heart anywhere'! We need the Pure Hearts to save all worlds, right? But if the prophecy told that one Pure Heart shall lead to the next, and if this world has ended, how is it going to end now, huh?" Sonic questioned in an angry tone.

"Ugh… Now your confidence is indeed taking you too far…" Fox grumbled.

"Wait… I can feel something very faint. It's the Pure Heart!" Tippi suddenly said.

"What?! No way!" Sonic was shocked. Fox grinned at him.

"I can't believe anything is left here, but we have to go take a look." Link said.

The team went on ahead, which was only a long-stretched road of emptiness up ahead in the distance. On the way, they spotted parts of fallen Poké Stops, houses, pebbles, what was on the Routes and even Red's Gym; seeing all these things made Pikachu cry even more.

* * *

After a long run at an almost-never-ending road of emptiness, Tippi saw something in the distance:

"What's that over there?"

Up ahead was a strange heart made of stone, half of it carved on the ground. The gang gasped in shock.

"Could that be…?" Sonic was astonished.

"Yes! It's a Pure Heart!" Jewel exclaimed.

"It seems an impossibility, but it somehow survived the obliteration of this world." Link said.

"Something about it seems odd, though…" Marth pondered.

"Heh heh heh… This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?" a voice came.

"Hey! That voice…!" Fox recognized the voice; it was from Mr. Y. He and Mr. L descended near the stoned Pure Heart.

"Heyyy, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken." Mr. L said. "I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh."

"But, eh, whatever. Let's just swipe it just for kicks." Mr. Y scoffed as he and Mr. L takes the stoned Pure Heart with them.

"Mr. L and Mr. Y, what are you doing here?!" Jewel growled as she and the gang approached both misters.

"Ahhhh…it's you, Princess Jewel. We couldn't miss that golden extravagant dress with all kinds of jewelry. Heh." Mr. L teased.

"You're those creeps we fought in my world!" Fox hissed.

"How about that Prognosticus! Anything the count doesn't like… POOF! It never existed." Mr. Y said. "Look, we've got to run. Stay out of the count's business if you want to live."

"We are going to stop Count Bleck!" Bowser growled. "Now, hand over the Pure Heart, you greasy, greasy green 'stache and dino brain!"

"Still pushing for a fight, huh?" Mr. L guessed. "Fine. Who am I to disappoint?"

Both misters raised their arms in the air and shouted:

"DUOBOT LAUNCH!"

The center of the screen rips apart, and a gigantic robot with hands and shoes showed up; both its halves depicted half of Mr. L and Mr. Y's heads, hands and shoes.

"Just check this thing out! This bad boy is sporting the latest in duobotics." Mr. L announced.

"Meet our new friend… DUOBOT LY-TYPE!" Mr. Y introduced.

The misters jumped on the robot's cockpit to start controlling it.

"The Green Thunder strikes like lightning!" Mr. L said.

"And the Green Munchakoopa munches and stomps!" Mr. Y said.

The duo threatened the gang once again, and started to battle.

The Duobot LY-type starts by shooting his fists forward like rockets. As it lands on the floor, the gang used explosive attacks like bombs on its feet.

Next, the Duobot LY-type opens its mouth, and tries to suck the gang inside. The gang was able to avoid getting sucked inside, and the robot shoots out homing missiles from its eyes, but Pikachu was able to blow them up without exploding on the gang by using his Quick Attack. He then used Skull Bash at the robot's feet once it landed.

The next phase evolves the Duobot LY-type to hover in the air, and ground-pounding the ground. However, this was the least effective attack for the gang, and once it landed on the ground once again, the gang once again used explosive attacks on the feet, and Pikachu used his famous Thunderbolt attack to finish it off: it was Super Effective!

"Awwwww, WHAT?! No way! Our Duobot LY-type shoots missiles. MISSILES!" Mr. Y shouted as the robot malfunctions before exploding. Both misters fall on the ground, facing defeat once again. The stoned Pure Heart also fell off.

"Preposterous! Why? Why can't we win?!" Mr. L said frustrated.

"Well… It might be because you're weak." Sonic teased in his cocky tone.

"GRRRR!" both misters growled.

"You laugh now, but the Green Thunder and the Green Munchakoopa never forgets!" Mr. Y hissed. They both went away. The heroes watched them both depart.

"I still can't shake the feeling that I've met those masked ones before…" Jewel pondered.

"You think you've seen them before?" Marth asked.

"Nah, I don't know. It's all probably just in my head…" Jewel shrugged.

"Oh, look!" Tippi pointed to the stoned Pure Heart. She flies to it. "They must have dropped it when they ran off."

"But this Pure Heart, it's…" Fox couldn't finish.

"It turned to stone… I don't feel any kind of power radiating from it." Tippi replied. "We'd better take it back to Merlon… He'll know what to do…"

The group nodded and took the stoned Pure Heart. The seventh Pure Heart was in their possession! Well, sort of…

* * *

 _ **With Mr. L and Mr. Y**_

They were in a part of the ended world, panting and looking depressed.

"I don't know what it is about those guys, but we just can't seem to beat them!" Mr. L lamented.

"Yeah, this stinks…for us." Mr. Y grumbled.

"Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Misters L and Y? Demolish your robot again?" a voice came; it was from Dimentio. He appears in front of the misters.

"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio." Mr. L said.

"We're stumped. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes…" Mr. Y sighed. "We're a disgrace… There's no way we can show our faces to Count Bleck after THIS."

"Perhaps that is for the best." Dimentio snickered as he casts a blast at Mr. L and Mr. Y, attempting to hit then, but they dodged in time thanks to their fast reflexes.

"Whoa, now! Hey! What are you doing?!" Mr. Y questioned.

"You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count now. So get lost." Dimentio replied.

"Not a funny joke, Dimentio… If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration enough!" Mr. L threatened.

"Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bows, Misters L and Y…" Dimentio said as he casts another spell, which made two large glowing yellow squares appear around Mr. L and Mr. Y, trapping them.

"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!" Mr. L panicked.

"Just what're you doing to us?!" Mr. Y shouted horrified.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. Shhhhh. Don't you worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with." Dimentio said.

He then snaps his fingers, and lots of explosions came from the barriers, attacking Mr. L and Mr. Y.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed from the explosions and suddenly vanished from sight.

"Ciao…Misters L and Y!" Dimentio saluted and disappears.

* * *

 _The destruction of an entire world was a great and terrible tragedy. But Mario and his allies had survived the cataclysm and found another Pure Heart. The end of that world had dulled the shine of the Pure Heart they had found. Was the Pure Heart's power lost forever? The heroes, with their new ally, Pikachu, set out for Flipside to find out…_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **One of the worlds connected to Flipside has ended, and the seventh Pure Heart has no power... Was all hope lost for our heroes? And what did Dimentio do to Mr. L and Mr. Y? Find out by tomorrow!  
**


	21. Game Over?

**This chapter is where things are about to get intense...**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Game Over?**

Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia was talking with Count Bleck about what has happened recently:

"Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination… Yeah, according to his report, our Misters L and Y took on a hero-fighting initiative… I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this…"

"I see, remarked Count Bleck… Well, what is done is done." Bleck remarked. "This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

"So, 'K… Um, and just another quick update on Mimi… Yeah… She, um, also left the castle." Nastasia lamented.

"Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline." Bleck said.

"Count… Um, you seem…a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?" Nastasia asked, quite surprised at Bleck's change of attitude.

"Count Bleck feels fine… Leave me…" Bleck sighed.

"Oh, um, of course, yeah… Please excuse me." Nastasia said and leaps off. Count Bleck was left alone, and sighed deeply:

"Could that Pixl have been… Timpani?" but he shook his head. "No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, it's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now…" he then leaves.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Memory Flashback**_

" _Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"_

" _Still your tongue, Blumiere… Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty human? You have brought shame to my name…and to the entire Tribe of Darkness!"_

" _And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"_

" _Well, then it will interest you to know…that she no longer resides in this world."_

" _What… What do you mean by that?!"_

" _This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."_

" _She… No… It can't be so!"_

" _Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."_

 _ **End of Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **With Mario and Co.**_

They emerged out of the indigo door, still wondering how Pikachu survived his world's cataclysm as well.

"Man, this thing about Pikachu surviving with us doesn't get out of my head…and neither yours too, right?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded.

"I may be wrong about this theory, but, if Pikachu is with us, does that mean he's one of our heroes?" Jewel wondered.

"What? You can't be serious! I mean, he didn't even say that he wanted to join us; he was only sent by Red to help us defeat the Pokémons, that's it." Fox said.

"I'm not sure about that, Fox. Like, seriously; absolutely NOTHING in that world survived, only Pikachu did. If he was the only one who survived, then that means he could be someone important!" Sonic commented.

"I know, Sonic. I only said that he didn't really want to JOIN us in the first place." Fox rolled his eyes. "Now Jewel, tell me, since you know a lot about dimensions, is there a hero in Kanto?"

"Umm… eh… There's one problem; there isn't actually any sort of 'evil' thing in that world, the world of Kanto is just about telling the story of a trainer who must defeat different teams and conquer Gyms. Aside from that, there isn't actually anything in that world that's something grave; unlike the other worlds we've visited so far." Jewel explained.

"So… That means there is absolutely NO hero in this world of Kanto?" Fox asked.

"Not exactly… I don't think the trainers are the heroes, since they're all different. Unlike in Link's world, these trainers aren't even related to each other." Jewel complemented.

"Well, there goes our hope of our seventh hero…" Fox sighed.

"What?! No! This can't be! According to Merlee's words, there MUST be a hero from each world we've visited! And if Kanto is one of those worlds, that means there IS a hero from there." Sonic interfered.

"Oh, really? And who do you think is the hero of Kanto then, Mr. fastest thing alive who always thinks of the heroes?" Fox asked sarcastically.

"Well, it could be Pikachu." Sonic answered.

"Wait, what? Pikachu's just a Pokémon! Why could he be the seventh hero?!" Fox questioned sternly.

"Isn't it obvious?! Last time when I just joined the group and met Kirby, I never believed he was one of the heroes! It's the same thing with Pikachu! That's when I realized that there could be more heroes with an unusual appearance either!" Sonic replied.

"First of all, I already told you twice; Pikachu NEVER wanted to join with us! Remember the rest of the group and even my words? We all said that we would join the group. Even if Pikachu survived with us, you can't just push over like that and conclude that 'he's our seventh hero!', and second, Jewel told that there's no 'hero' in this world. So, basically, the hope of getting our eight heroes in total is lost; even if we find another hero from the next world, seven won't be enough. It's hopeless." Fox simply said. This made Sonic very mad:

"FOX! Why do you have to be pessimist right now?! We all won't give up in saving the worlds! Do you want your world to end up like Pikachu's? Of course not! So we're not quitting yet!"

"UGH! There goes your overconfidence again! If we don't find a way to restore this Pure Heart and not having eight heroes with us, then it's over. We'll lose." Fox said coyly.

"Urgh! That's it! I won't trust you anymore, Fox! You're so annoying to me! And most of all: this is not about my OVERCONFIDENCE!" Sonic yelled.

"Fine for me! I never trusted you anyways, Sonic!" Fox growled and turned his back away from Sonic. Sonic did the same thing too.

" ***sigh*** there they go again…" Jewel face palmed and shook her head.

"Come now, boys. Fighting isn't going to do anything. It will just make us lose out time." Peach said in a serious tone.

"Whatever." Both Fox and Sonic said in unison, not caring at all.

"Oh, brother…" Tippi sighed. "Come on now, everyone… Let's just head to Merlon…"

The gang followed Tippi back to Merlon's house. As they were walking, Sonic and Fox didn't look at each other.

* * *

They eventually reached Merlon's house. Once they entered inside, Merlon greeted them:

"Oh ho! The heroes return! Tell me, did you found another hero?"

"Actually, no…" Jewel responded. "But we do have this Pokémon with us; he's called Pikachu. The only thing we don't understand is that… Well, it's a long story, but his world has ended, and he managed to survive from it."

"Oh, is that so? One of the worlds connected to Flipside has actually ended?" Merlon asked quite surprised. "Hmm, that reminds me… I did saw another passage from the Light Prognosticus. It said: _"At the world of the Hundred, the hero shall receive the help of a trusty companion. And if he fails to the Hundred, the companion shall survive, as his status of a hero is true."_ "

"Hold on… Are you saying that Pikachu is really our seventh hero?!" Sonic asked very shocked.

"If the passage tells the truth, then that means it could be true that Pikachu is one of the heroes." Merlon concluded.

"Even if that's part of the Light Prognosticus, I still don't believe it." Fox shook his head; it seems that now that he's too pessimist, he's not caring at anything, which got part of the gang worried. Merlon just ignored Fox's words and asked:

"So, anyways, do you have the seventh Pure Heart too?"

"Well… Maybe you should take a look at it, Merlon…" Link murmured.

Mario then pulled the stoned Pure Heart out of his pocket and showed it to Merlon.

"Mmm… Hmm? What… What happened to it?" Merlon asked shocked.

"When The Void had consumed that world…it left the Pure Heart like this…" Jewel answered.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. I do not feel the typical energy from this Pure Heart. Even if you set this in a Heart Pillar, it would do nothing. What to do…" Merlon puzzled.

"Oh… But then…how do we save him… I mean… How do we save…everyone…from destruction?" Tippi questioned.

"To stop this prophecy, we must defeat Count Bleck, who started all of this… But to do that, we will need all eight Pure Hearts, as the Light Prognosticus says. We are between a rock and a hard place…" Merlon sighed.

"Ah ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!" a familiar voice came.

"What?! No! Not him again, Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

To everyone's surprise, Dimentio showed up! But why was he in Flipside?

"D-Dimentio?! What are you doing here?!" Peach was shocked.

"Oh, bad news for you! There's no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart… Yes, sadly, your furry fox friend was right after all. Your hard work was all…in…vain." Dimentio said.

"Urrrgh… Are you serious? That…really stinks!" Bowser grumbled.

"Ah ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize…" Dimentio snickered. "First, let's start with you, Princess Jewel. I'll gladly fulfill your wish of staying in your second home for all eternity!"

"No, thanks, Dimentio. I've already told you I don't wanna." Jewel crossed her arms, scoffing.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this, then? Don't mind if I borrow it?" Dimentio questioned playfully.

To Jewel's surprise, she felt one of her gemstones starting to come out of her pocket! She watched Dimentio using his powers to snatch her Sleeping Pearl right before her eyes.

"What? No! My Sleeping Pearl!" Jewel was shocked.

"Sweet dreams, princess!" Dimentio said playfully as he uses the gemstone's magic at Jewel. Eventually, Jewel began to feel sleepy, and sat on the floor, snoring.

"JEWEL!" everyone except Dimentio shouted.

"Ah ha ha. You can soon thank me later, I know it." Dimentio smirked.

"What have you done to Jewel, you monster?!" Marth shouted in anger as he and the gang stood in their fighting positions.

"Oh, silly me! You swordsmen and little mouse still don't know about her mysterious powers, do you?" Dimentio said.

"Mysterious powers? What are you talking about?!" Link growled.

"You see, this girl can be anywhere she wants to be every time she sleeps. Isn't that amazing?" Dimentio responded. "She actually has a favorite place to stay with her powers, and she likes it better than her original home. So I fulfilled her wish and sent her Dreamy version there in the next world! Now she can stay there whenever she wants!"

"T-That's horrible, chu!" Pikachu shouted in anger.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about you all! Should we get started?" Dimentio invited.

He casts another spell at the gang, trapping Mario, Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link, Marth and Pikachu inside the same barriers that he has entrapped Mr. L and Mr. Y! They gasped in shock. Dimentio snaps his fingers, and lots of explosions came from the nine barriers he created.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed from the explosions. Eventually, they all vanished.

"What…just happened?!" Merlon was horrified.

"Princess Peach?! Bowser?! The seven heroes?!" Tippi questioned horrified. "EVERYONE! Where'd you go?! Mario! Sonic! Kirby! Fox! Link! Marth! Pikachu!"

"It's quite simple… I also fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha." Dimentio chuckled. "You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!" he then disappears, leaving Merlon and Tippi alone, only with a sleeping Jewel there.

"It…can't be… Everyone… No…" Tippi whimpered, starting to cry.

* * *

…Was everything really lost for our heroes? Will Count Bleck win?

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Dimentio really done it this time... Now that our heroes are separated, what will happen to them? And which world did they all went? Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. Brotherly Reunion and the Last Hero

**Next chapter finally done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Brotherly Reunion and the Last Hero**

"Urrrgghh…" Mario groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

He pulls himself up and got confused; he was standing in a very strange dark place with little plant life and purple water.

"Wha-? Where am I?" he questioned himself as he looks around this strange place.

"WELL, HI!" a voice saluted Mario, startling him.

The one who saluted him was a strange black ghost person. "Hey, new face! So tell me… First time down here in the Underwhere?" he asked. "…HA! Just a little joke. People don't arrive HERE twice! Hahahahahaha!"

"Uh… The Underwhere?" Mario asked confused.

"…You're kidding, right?" the ghost face palmed. "Man, for a guy with no extra lives, you're sure hilarious! Isn't it obvious? This is where people go when their games are OVER! Some call it 'World -1'…"

"Wait… What?!" Mario was shocked.

"So how'd your game end, anyway? Poison 1-Up? Bad jump? Or did someone…" the ghost was cut out by Mario:

"No! My game isn't over!"

"What? You say your game's NOT over? Hahahaha! Yeah, I've heard THAT before." The ghost laughed. "Denial, always the first step. Maybe you just need to hear it from Queen Jaydes. She's the scariest thing in The Underwhere…and that is SAYING something. She and her daughter rule over us Shaydes, and she'll tell you straight…your game is OVER!"

Mario decides to shrug it off. But where are his other friends? He was getting quite worried for them. He decides to head to the door up ahead.

Once he emerged from it, he heard a sweet and delicate singing voice:

"Doo bi doo bi doo!"

Mario approaches the pipe up ahead, and on top of it, there was a white fairy with clean peach skin, white hair tied up in a ponytail by a pink elastic band, white eyes, a pink necklace with a white butterfly pendant, transparent white wings with leafy patterns and white and baby blue clothing. The fairy continues to sing:

"Ohhh me… I wonder if I shall meet my most special someone this day? Surely he is a prince of countenance fair, pining even now to meet me… Quickly, my loving prince! Fly to me!"

The fairy looks down and noticed Mario. But she was glaring at him.

"Pray, what call hast thou to stare at me so?! Didst thou hear me pine for an old, mustachioed fatty?! Begone!" she yelled.

" _Man, what's with that fairy to act so mean to me?_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

Mario went forward, dodging spikes and stomping on Dry Bones. He crossed the River Twygz and went inside the door to reach Queen Jaydes' palace. Mario went up the stairs, and finally met the Queen.

"You… What business have you with me?" she asked. "I am Queen Jaydes. Mistress of The Underwhere! Ruler of those with ended games! Here, in this place, your sins from your time among the living are weighed. If your sins are light enough, the bliss of The Overthere will be yours. But if not… You suffer for eternity among the game-overed! Now let us weigh your sins…"

She concentrates, but then, she felt something unusual on Mario.

"Hm? I sense a strange energy… Have you brought something strange into The Underwhere, by chance?" Jaydes asked.

Mario thought for a moment, and it came back into his mind; the Pure Heart! He picks the stoned Pure Heart from his pocket and showed it to the Queen.

"What is THIS?!" she gasped in shock. "No, no… It could not be… But how… It is badly damaged, yes…but what you hold is a Pure Heart! Who exactly ARE you, to have a Pure Heart…and what has happened to it?"

Before Mario could explain, Jaydes' phone rang.

"Oh, wait, that is my phone… Sorry, I have to take this." Jaydes said.

She turned around and picked her phone to answer it.

"What is it NOW, sweetheart? You know mom's working…" Jaydes said. But then, once the person speaking responded, Jaydes gasped in shock. "WHAT?! LUVBI IS MISSING?! Oh, mercy… I understand. But please, be careful out there! Mmmmm-bye!" she then finishes her call and ponders: "Just great. Just what I need. I am already shorthanded… What am I going to do?"

Jaydes then had an idea; she turns to Mario and said:

"Oh! Perhaps you can also help! That phone call I received just now? It was from my daughter, Princess Melissa… One of the fairies from The Overthere vanished. The name of the missing fairy is Luvbi, my other daughter. I suppose Melissa got that warning from Palutena; the goddess of light from the limits of The Overthere, Skyworld, and Luvbi's godmother. She also said to me that Palutena has sent her royal guard's captain to go search for Luvbi. I really would like to help them, but I cannot abandon my duties here in the palace…and my D-Men are all busy. So it must fall to you! Will you search for Luvbi in my place?"

"Sure! You got it!" Mario agreed.

"Oh, thank you so very much. I apologize for asking this of you, but it would really help. Oh… And what is your name?" Jaydes asked.

"My name is Mario." Mario answered.

"Mario… Well, Mario… May I hold on to the Pure Heart while you are busy searching?" Jaydes said as she took the stoned Pure Heart from Mario's possession.

"Huh?! What?! What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Worry not, I just want a look. I will return it when YOU return with Luvbi. Word has reached me from Melissa that someone has fallen into the River Twygz. She said that it was a strange fellow dressed in green… That could not be Luvbi… I guess she just went there by herself, but it's far too dangerous for her to leave the palace like that. So I would suggest that you check there first." Jaydes said.

Mario nodded and was about to leave until Jaydes stopped him.

"Oh, wait! Before you go, there's one more warning I want to give to you… Trying to search for Melissa is nearly impossible. Why? Because she has the ability to shape-shift, so she could be anyone from around here. You better be careful." Jaydes warned.

Mario thanked for her warning and went back to the door leading to the River Twygz. Once he emerged from there, he was confused: up ahead of him, there was a familiar person standing near the river; it looked like Luigi!

"Hurry… This man is down here… Follow me." The 'Luigi' said before leaping into the water. But was that really Luigi?

Mario had no choice but to follow that strange 'Luigi' he just saw. As he swan to the depths, he encountered freaky white hands called Underhands. He found a secret hole in the ground and went through the door at the bottom.

After passing through a sewers area, where Mario had to drain the water and flood it again, he reached another door. He goes through it.

* * *

At the next area, there were fountains shooting out large orange sprays. Mario leaped on them. As soon as he reached the other side, he heard a very familiar shrieking voice:

"Unnnnnggggghhh… Oh, boy! How'd I end up in this stinky place? Count Bleck's underlings grabbed me and Yoshi, I remember that… Then… And then… Owahhhh… Oh, FORGET it! I just wish somebody would come help me, since Yoshi is gone!" it came from a man wearing green, shrieking in fear crouched on the ground, covering his face with his green cap; it was Luigi! Mario was surprised to see his brother once again.

"Hi!" Mario saluted as he approaches Luigi.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Luigi startled.

"Luigi! Calm down! It's just me!" Mario said, trying to calm his young brother down.

"Buh… BRO?!" Luigi was stunned. But then, he gets happy to see him again. "OH YEAH! I missed you, Bro!"

"Me too, Luigi." Mario said in a soft tone. "But, why are you here?"

"What? Huh? Why am I here? Well, I don't really know… I mean, where am I, exactly?" Luigi asked.

"You and I are in The Underwhere, where people meet their ended games." Mario answered.

"What? The underwhere? The world of ended games? Bro, what are you SAYING?! What does it all MEAN?!" Luigi questioned. So Mario had to explain everything. After the explanation, Luigi finally understood and said:

"Uh hunh… OK, I gotcha. So my game is over… Great. I guess one of Count Bleck's baddies must've done me and Yoshi in, just like you guys, huh? Well, everybody runs out of extra lives sometime, right? So what should we do now?"

"Oh, I was looking for someone named Luvbi. And for a princess who can shape-shift, Princess Melissa." Mario responded.

"…Luvbi and Melissa? You're looking for these two?" Luigi questioned. "Hey, sounds good to me! I'm loaded with free time! After all, my game's over! I was feeling pretty low, Bro, but now that you're here, I wanna jump for joy! This looks like a job for Luigi!"

Mario and Luigi nodded to each other, and backtracked the whole area that Mario went through by himself. They went to the upper part of the place where Mario saw the fairy, and saw a door.

But just as they were about to enter it, they heard a scream:

"WHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

Mario and Luigi looked at the sky and gasped; there was a falling angel! They watched the angel fall to the ground. This angel looked like a young man with short brown hair and sky blue eyes, wearing white clothes, gold bracelets and brown sandals. He was also carrying a blue bow with golden details. The angel gets up.

"Ugghh… One note to self: NEVER let Lady Palutena push over me out from Skyworld like that, or this is what you get…" the angel grumbled to himself.

"Hey, are you OK?" Luigi asked.

The angel heard Luigi's words, and was stunned seeing Mario and Luigi.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't think you're from around here, right?" the angel guessed.

"No, we aren't. I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi." Mario introduced himself and Luigi. "And you are?"

"My name is Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's guard. Palutena is the goddess of light from Skyworld, located right above The Overthere." The angel named Pit answered. "She heard of the case of the missing fairy, Luvbi, from The Overthere, so she sent me here to look for her."

"Is that so? We're actually looking for her too!" Luigi said.

"Really? If that's the case, could you help me out?" Pit asked.

"Hey, don't mind if we do!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go!" Luigi exclaimed.

The trio went inside the door. At the other side, they passed through more tall pipes: Mario used his flipping ability, Luigi used his Super Jump ability and Pit flew above them. Once they finally reached the end of the path, they saw the same white fairy that Mario saw earlier.

"There she is! That's Luvbi!" Pit pointed to the pipe above.

" _So that fairy WAS Luvbi all along!_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

"Doo bi doo bi doo!" they heard the fairy, who was Luvbi sing again. "Oh, hurry… Hasten to meee… Sweeet priiince…"

When Mario, Luigi and Pit approached her, she was not happy again.

"Foulness! An aging man of mustache grim returneth! And I won't even talk about this foolish angel!" Luvbi growled. "Talk not to me as though we have met! Speak, now! What dost thou want of me?!"

"We came here to find you. Now get down from there, please." Pit demanded.

"Thou came hither to find me? Pah! As if I would consort with faces so behaired!" Luvbi shouted in anger. "I await a handsome prince! Understand? PRINCES ONLY! NO ANGELS TOO! Oh, but hold a moment… Ha HA! Dost thou claim to be the princes for whom I pine? Priceless… Yea, verily… Very well then, good princes. Let us confirm thy lineage." She made a deal with them.

" _Ugh… What is she doing?!_ " Pit said in his thoughts.

"If thou art my princes, then surely thou knowest my name. Speak it to mine ears!" Luvbi demanded. "If the name is true, then I shall admit thou art mine ones and only."

The trio all responded the name 'Luvbi'.

"Ha HA! In thy FACE! My name is not Luv…" Luvbi laughed, but then, realizes that they got her name right. "WHAAAAAT?! H-H-How hast thou come by the knowledge of my name? No… Doth this mean…"

"Well, yeah… We are-" Luigi was cut out by Luvbi:

"Nay! Nay! Such foulness! The very thought cannot be abided! I cannot date two men so old and unpleasant to the eye! Neither an angel! Fairies and angels should never mix! I shall return to Mother! GAAAAAAAG!"

After saying those words, Luvbi flew away back to Queen Jaydes' palace.

"Uh, so I guess we fulfilled our mission. We should go back to the Queen's palace." Pit suggested.

* * *

The trio then made their way back to Queen Jaydes' palace. Once there, they found Luvbi shouting at them:

"HA! At last thou appearest, foul, hairy creatures! Thou art no princes! Thou art LIARS! Thou approachest me at my mother's behest!"

"Luvbi! Mind your manners!" Jaydes said sternly at her daughter. "You know this all happened because you wandered off without permission! Now! Apologize to these nice men at once!"

"Um, yea…" Luvbi lamented. She approaches the trio and apologizes to them. "So, ummm, yea, I am sorry…that thou art so hairy."

"Mom! Sorry that I'm late!" a voice came from behind the trio.

Once the one who shouted came to the palace, Mario, Luigi and Pit were shocked: there was another Luigi! Seeing this, Mario thought this might of have been the same Luigi he saw diving into the water.

"W-W-WHAT?! H-How come there are two of me?!" Luigi was shocked.

" ***sigh*** Melissa, I told you a dozen times; DON'T shape-shift in front of guests!" Jaydes said coyly.

"Oh… Right. Sorry…" the fake Luigi sighed; his voice sounded like a young woman's.

For the trio's surprise, they watched the fake Luigi morph into a young woman who looked similar to Princess Jewel; her hair was black, but shorter, with its limit touching the beginning of her neck. She was wearing a platinum crown with black pearls, black pearl earrings, long white gloves, and a pink strapless gown with a black lace. Her dress was decorated with a pink rose brooch on the left side of the dress' top and pink ribbons on both sides of her waist.

"Forgive me…boys." She spoke in a timid tone. She approaches Mario. "For you, I had to disguise myself as that green guy I've just saw falling into the river so that I could try to help you get to him."

"It's OK, you've managed to help me, anyways." Mario said. "By the way, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Princess Melissa, daughter of Queen Jaydes." The princess named Melissa introduced herself. "I am a shy and timid person, very different than how my twin sister is; joyful and knowledgeable. Because of that, I mostly prefer to be alone most of the time. So that's why I have these powers of shape-shifting; in which I can transform into anyone I like, so that no one would recognize me."

"I see… But wait, who's your sister, then?" Luigi asked.

"My sister…is Princess Jewel." Melissa answered. Hearing this, Mario and Luigi gasped in shock.

"Princess Jewel is your sister?!" Luigi was shocked.

"Yes, why?" Melissa asked. Mario and Luigi told her everything. "Oh, I see… So she's with you, guys. But could you tell me who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Luigi and he's Mario, the one who saved me." Luigi responded.

"OK then, nice names you guys have. I already know who Pit is, so don't worry." Melissa said. "But let me see… My sister was accompanying you, Mario, but then you all got separated? That's not good… I hope she's OK…"

"Oh, Luvbi and Melissa… You had us all so very worried." Jaydes sighed. "Mario. Please accept this as a sign of my eternal thanks. Here."

Jaydes handed Mario the revitalized Pure Heart! This Pure Heart was violet. It was once again in Mario's possession!

"I have power over life and death, you see. And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart. I know not how you found it, but this Pure Heart shows that fate is on your side. Take good care of it." Jaydes assured.

"We will. Thanks." Mario nodded.

"And by the way, it may please you to know that your game is not truly over. Somehow, you were sent to The Underwhere while still very much alive… My power can return you to your world if you so wish." Jaydes continued.

"All right! We can go back, Bro!" Luigi cheered.

"Wait!" Pit interfered. "You know, Mario and Luigi, since you guys helped me find Luvbi and showed very much gratitude to me, I think I'll come along as well."

"Huh? Why? But isn't this your world? What are you going to do about it?" Mario questioned.

"I may be from this world, and maybe not be able to return, but even if I don't, I'm fine with that. After all, that's what a hero's path is." Pit said.

"Hold on, did you just say 'hero'?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I am considered a hero from this world; before I became the captain of Lady Palutena's guard, I ventured out on an adventure by myself, saving her from the clutches of the evil Medusa, goddess of darkness who lives in the Underworld, which is located right above The Underwhere. Today, it's my duty to prevent the Underworld army of invading my homeland, Skyworld." Pit answered.

"Bro, I don't get it; why did you question the word 'hero'? Just what is with you?" Luigi asked.

"Ehh, I'll explain it later." Mario said embarrassed. He then turns to Queen Jaydes. "Your highness, please take us back."

"Then I shall return you." Jaydes nodded. She started working her magic as she shouted the magic words: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Jaydes, Jaydes, JA-JAYDES! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVERGAMEOVER… CONTINUE!"

Eventually, a pink star with its interior flashing in rainbow colors appeared above the trio, as they floated up and a white sparkle of light covered the entire screen…

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! OUCH!" the trio fell from the sky and face planted to the ground of the Tower of Flipside.

"Urrghh… Another rough landing for me…" Pit groaned as he stands up.

Once they got up, they looked around. Mario realized that he was indeed back in Flipside. Luigi and Pit were amazed at this place.

"Mario! You're alive!" Tippi's voice came.

Mario turned around and noticed Tippi and Merlon coming to them.

"M-M-M-M-MARIO?!" Merlon was shocked to see that Mario was alive. "But I saw Dimentio end your game… Then Tippi said you were here, so I thought I'd come and take a look, but… Wow… You're truly alive…"

"You know my bro always bounces back! Like me! I bounce, too!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Now that's what I call a brotherly bond." Pit smiled.

"Um… And you both are?" Tippi asked, upon noticing Luigi and Pit with Mario.

"We can introduce ourselves later! For now, let's head into my house!" Merlon suggested. They all agreed and went to Merlon's house.

After Mario, Luigi and Pit told everything to Tippi and Merlon, Tippi spoke:

"So that's how you did it, then…"

"So hey, I'm Luigi! I'm my bro's bro! Nice to meet you!" Luigi introduced.

"And I'm Pit. I'm from the world Mario and Luigi were earlier." Pit added.

"Luigi, haven't we met somewhere before? Alongside a green dinosaur?" Tippi asked.

"Hmm, oh boy, not that I remember, but…" Luigi couldn't remember.

"Speaking of which, Tippi, Pit has told us that he was the hero of the world where I was sent to." Mario complemented.

"Wait… Pit, is it possible that you're our eighth hero?" Tippi questioned.

"Well, I don't get the 'eighth' part, but I am considered a hero in my world." Pit answered.

"Funny you should say that, Tippi… I just found this interesting bit in the Light Prognosticus…" Merlon said. " _"The seventh lost Pure Heart will draw together two men and an angel… And when the light returns, its brilliance will show the way to the last hero."_ Yes, as Tippi said, I think this angel fellow may be our final hero."

"Pit, the thing is; we need the eight Pure Hearts and the power of eight heroes to save the worlds from destruction. I am one of those heroes. We already had six with us, but we all got separated…" Mario explained.

"I see, so the reason I'm the last hero is because you guys already found six more before me." Pit concluded.

"That's right. But now that we have all eight heroes, the only thing remaining is to reunite with everyone back, and our group of heroes will be complete. Not to mention my two friends as well and Yoshi. And for Jewel too…" Mario said, looking at the sleeping Jewel at the corner on the final sentence.

"Wait, Jewel is right here! But why doesn't she wake up?" Pit asked.

"Because Dimentio used her gemstone against her." Mario responded.

"And only Jewel and her relatives are able to use her gemstones' powers." Luigi added. "If that's the case, since Jewel's asleep, that means only Peach remains to use her Awakening Black Pearl to wake her up."

"And her sister, Princess Melissa too." Pit added.

"Mario… I never stopped believing you would return… But Princess Peach, Bowser, and the six heroes…" Tippi pondered. "How to proceed… Well, if you could come back, perhaps Peach, Bowser and the other heroes also can. But first, let's find a Heart Pillar where we can set this Pure Heart."

The trio nodded. They and Tippi went back to Flopside to search for the seventh Heart Pillar. They went to the Outskirts' B1, where the Heart Pillar was located. This Heart Pillar's base was in a faded violet color, so that means it was the right one.

They approached the Heart Pillar, which made rumbling echoes, and summoned the Pure Heart. The Pure Heart flies to the heart hole, and violet clocks appeared around it.

At the Tower of Flipside, a violet door showed up at the far right; it was the last door of the Tower. Back at Flopside, the violet clocks faded away.

"So this is the seventh… Now there's just a single Pure Heart left to find…" Tippi said. "We have to act quickly… We have to stop that Blumiere…" but she realized that she said something wrong. "Hm?! What did I just… Blumiere… Wait… Hold on… Who in the world is that? I… What am I saying…" she soon snaps out of it.

The trio decided to shrug it off, and went back to Flipside, where their last door awaits.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I decided to make Luvbi a fairy instead of a Nimbi because the thing is, not only this is Pit's world, but its also part of my OC and her twin sister, Melissa's world too. And since Jewel is the princess of Fairy Tales, and there are fairies in fairy tales, I used that as a reference.**

 **I actually don't have a brother or sister in real life, but even that, I wanted my OC to have a twin sister. However, her twin sister represents another part of my personality: while Jewel represents my happiness and knowledge, Melissa represents my shy and timid side. Melissa's only powers are shape-shifting (I thought it was a cool power, so I decided to add it to her.).**

 **It looks like we have our final hero at long last! Now the only things remaining are to find the eighth Pure Heart and locate everyone. Will this trio be able to do it? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to review.**


	23. Pit's World (Part 1)

**Next chapter done!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Subterranean Vacation/The Sealed Doors Three**

 _Dimentio's savage attack had separated Mario from his friends… He had reunited with Luigi, yes, but Peach, Bowser, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link, Marth, Pikachu and even Yoshi were still missing. Just where were those nine? And what new dangers lay ahead? With the final hero named Pit in the group, it was time to venture through the door opened by the seventh Pure Heart. Once again, Mario saw a nightmarish landscape beyond imagination…_

This world, for the trio's surprise, was the place they just were before: they were back in The Underwhere!

"It's so dark here… I wonder what sort of world this is…" Tippi wondered.

"Huh? What in the… Hey! Wait, this is The Underwhere! We just came from here!" Pit exclaimed, surprised that he was back in his world.

"Oh? So this is that place you told me about?" Tippi asked. The trio nodded. "Hmm. Then I wonder why the Pure Heart led us here…"

The trio decided to go see Queen Jaydes again. Since they already knew this place, the path for them to follow was easy. They eventually reached Queen Jaydes' palace, and she said:

"Greetings. Welcome to the… Wait, why have you returned?!"

"You're Queen Jaydes? My name is Tippi… I'm a friend of Mario's…" Tippi responded. "We… We've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world…"

"What?! You are collecting Pure Heart?!" Jaydes said shocked. "Hmm… Now that I take a long look at you… I realize you just might be the heroes mentioned in the Prognosticus… But could you really be…the ones?"

"So… Does that mean you have a Pure Heart for us, Queen Jaydes?" Tippi asked.

"The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There is nothing I can tell you…" Jaydes lamented. "If you really must know, you will have to speak to Palutena, goddess of light from Skyworld."

"Wait… You mean, Lady Palutena?!" Pit was surprised.

"MOTHER!" two voices were heard; they were from Luvbi and Melissa. They went to their mother.

"My things are packed and checked thrice! I am ready to return to The Overthere!" Luvbi said. Then she noticed the trio behind Jaydes. "…Oh, me! Thou returnest? Did thy game truly end this time?"

Then, Jaydes had an idea:

"An idea strikes… Could you fine heroes take Luvbi back to The Overthere for me?"

"Take her back? Why ever would you need us to do such a thing?" Tippi questioned.

"A monster was once held beneath here…but a recent earthquake freed it." Melissa answered. "Once it escaped its prison, it began to wander this realm freely."

"Of course, I could never send my daughter alone with such a savage beast on the loose. If you would take her back, I would gladly open the way to The Overthere for you." Jaydes added. "I will also alert Palutena that you are coming to ask her about the Pure Heart. What say you?"

"Alright, we will! All for Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"…I thank you. With this monster about, my D-Men and I are busy trying to contain the damage…" Jaydes said as she uses her magic to summon a purple door. "Just go through this door and keep heading upward to reach The Overthere. And make sure Luvbi arrives safely in the care of Palutena."

"Hee hee… But avert thine eyes whilst we climb, lest thou succumbeth to my cuteness!" Luvbi charmed.

"Oh, please… They're not that superficial…" Tippi giggled.

"Oh me, a sharpened tongue. Thou art jealous? Dost thou pine for yonder hairy twins or an angel?" Luvbi sighed. "For whom dost thou pine the most? The red one? The green one? Or perhaps the angel?"

"Wh-What?! I…" Tippi stuttered, blushing deep red.

"Thy cheek grows red, and thy manner flustered… A crush, hot as a thousand suns, burns deep within thy heart! Yea, verily." Luvbi grumbled. "Alas for thee, methinks. Anyway, movest on!"

"Wait. I'd like to go too." Melissa interfered.

"What?! Melissa, isn't it too dangerous? I suggest you stay with me here." Jaydes assured.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Melissa complained. "Besides, my shape-shifting powers can protect me! I also want to see my sister again, because I believe she's at The Overthere, waiting for me. So I'm going! Please, mom!"

"Well… ***sigh*** fine. But please be careful!" Jaydes pleaded.

"I will mom. I love you." Melissa said in a soft tone and hugged her mother.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jaydes said, returning the hug.

"So, shall we go?" Melissa invited as she broke from the hug.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

The trio, along with Melissa and Luvbi went through the door, and they eventually reached the entrance to the Underworld.

* * *

" _I sought a prince, but nay! What I found were ancient men of hairy cheek and a Skyworld angel… 'Twas a horror, yea, and one that left my breath stricken in my throat." Luvbi kept up this refrain as she traveled with our heroes and their new ally, Princess Melissa, Jewel's twin sister. She seemed less than happy. Still, she DID have a lot of energy… "Hasten thy chubby legs! Time waits not for those who slack!" Luigi, on the other hand, was elated that he and his brother were finally reunited. But Yoshi, Peach, Bowser and the rest of the dimensional heroes were still nowhere to be found… Were they safe? …So thought our heroes as they made their way slowly to the Underworld._

They had arrived at the Underworld; the place that is part of Pit's World where the goddess of darkness, Medusa, and the lord, Hades, resided. They were inside Medusa's Castle, where there were lit up torches.

" _Thank god Medusa is no more… Or else, what could possibly happen?_ "Pit said in his thoughts.

"At long last, we find it… Herein lies the way out of The Underwhere. This is the Underworld." Luvbi announced.

"So, if we proceed ever upward, we'll eventually reach The Overthere?" Tippi asked.

"Yea, verily! One would think that to be obvious…" Luvbi sighed. "Ugh… My heart weepeth to return to The Overthere without meeting mine one true love. Pray, speakest to me, Tippi… Believest thou in the idea of a soul mate?"

"Hm? Well, you know, I…" Tippi murmured. "I don't really…"

"Hmm… I shall mark that as one vote for 'undecided'. Or perhaps I should say 'unrequited', in thy case… Ha HA!" Luvbi said sarcastically.

"What do you… Ridiculous! I mean, I'm not…" Tippi argued.

"Hee hee… Sweet Tippi! How simple it is to tweak thy chain!" Luvbi said playfully. "So… Now I must forge onward. Catchest me if thou canst!" she then went forward.

"That fairy is a walking mood swing… I mean, she's entirely unstable, isn't she?" Tippi questioned.

"Heroes… I think I can sense some life forms around this place…" Melissa pondered.

"Really? Who are they, Melissa?" Pit asked.

"Well… Let me shape-shift into them and see if you guys can recognize them." Melissa said as she starts her shape-shifting powers.

"First, I believe is the monster mom told about…" she said, morphing into Bowser. "And the other ones are with the old ladies… One of them is this fox guy…" she morphs into Fox. "Next, this elf swordsman guy…" she morphs into Link. "And finally, this quite handsome other swordsman guy…" she morphs into Marth. "So, do you guys recognize them?"

"Yes! I do! They're Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth!" Mario answered.

"Fox? Link? Marth?" Luigi questioned.

"These three guys are three of the heroes I was talking about. So that means Fox, Link, Bowser and Marth are all here… But Peach, Sonic, Kirby and Pikachu are still missing…" Mario pondered.

"…And don't forget Yoshi…" Luigi added.

"Then… I guess the rest that you're talking about must be at The Overthere." Melissa concluded, morphing back to normal.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time! Let's follow Luvbi." Pit directed.

The group followed Luvbi at the dark corridors of the Castle. They climbed and climbed, passing by Underhands and defeating Dark Boos. They eventually reached a door that was sealed shut by a strange force. The reason? It was a Dorguy.

This guy was Dorguy the First, who guards the next room demanded by Queen Jaydes. He was surprised to see Jaydes' daughter, Melissa, with them. So he decided to do a little quiz. After saying some very complicated things which looked like math problems, he says the three questions. The answers were: Queen Jaydes, Dorguy the First and 6 times. The Dorguy let them pass.

* * *

After emerging out, they felt some tremors.

"Whoa! Where are those tremors coming from?" Pit questioned shocked.

They went ahead, and spotted three D-Men guarding the door.

"Huh? What do you want?" the D-Man on the left questioned. "Look, we'd love to chitchat, but we're crunch-time busy over here, can't you tell?"

"We simply must reach The Overthere…" Melissa said. "But we don't know which way it is…"

"Princess Melissa? What are you doing outside the palace?" the same D-Man questioned seriously.

"We don't have time for some questioning, please. Which way is The Overthere?" Melissa asked in a serious tone.

"The Overthere, huh…" the D-Man said. "See that door on your left, your highness? It'll head you and these guys up there. But we can't open it right now. We've gotta guard this door. We trapped a raging beast from The Underwhere inside."

"Yup, this thing in here is DEFINITELY the one that escaped its prison." The D-Man on the middle complemented. "Can't have it breaching security, so we locked both doors just in case."

"This thing's a BEAST, lemme tell you… Real nasty." The D-Man on the right added. "If it starts rampaging again, I don't wanna be the D-Man who has to stop it. Problem is, until someone subdues it, we can't use the door to The Overthere… So…if YOU can tame it, we can open that door for you."

"Alright, we'll give a shot. After all, we've dealt with even worse things." Mario responded.

"Are you NUTS?!" all of the D-Man shouted in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-You're SERIOUS?! You actually think you can tame that beast?!" the D-Man on the left questioned very shocked.

"Well, hey, yeah, great idea. Sounds like a smart plan…" the D-Man on the middle said.

"Look, my prediction? Your games are about to end. If not, we'll help you on your way." The D-Man on the right said. "Give it a shot, champs!"

The three D-Men opened the door for the group, and they go inside. Once they emerged out, they went forward, with Mario thinking about that beast and what Melissa has said; she had morphed into Bowser when she said about the beast… Could that beast be really Bowser? Suddenly, they heard a loud roar:

"GRAAAARGH!"

Eventually, the room's torches lit up, and the beast was revealed to be…

"BOWSER?!" Mario and Luigi were shocked.

"Where am I?! And why do these jerks in shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here…and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!" Bowser questioned to himself weekly.

Then, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Mario and Tippi, plus Luigi and two people he didn't know.

"Hey! Mario! Tippi! …And Luigi?" Bowser said. "…and who's those newbies?"

"They're Pit and Melissa…" Tippi answered.

"OK, whatever. But just you, Mario? Where's Peach?" Bowser asked.

"We don't know yet. Neither do we know where the other heroes are. We're looking for them too…" Pit responded.

"So what you're telling me is that she's definitely not here. I don't like this one bit." Bowser said, not believing this.

"Wait, are you telling that you don't believe us?! Knock it off, Bowser!" Mario said sternly.

"AHA! I see your little plan! You wanna break up what me and Peach have going! Yeah, you've been WAITING for a chance to fireball me in the back!" Bowser suspected.

"Uh…no. I truly don't know where Peach is." Mario shook his head, trying to convince Bowser.

"We merely…" but Tippi was cut out by Bowser, roaring:

"Can it, you ugly little bug! I'll stomp the truth out of you! CHARGE!"

The group had no choice but to fight Bowser to convince him. He fought them in the same way Mario battled with him back at Kirby's World, so he wasn't that hard, especially when Melissa helped the group in this fight by morphing into Bowser as well.

Once they finally managed to beat Bowser, he tumbles on the ground, groaning:

"GRAAAACK! Dang! Why do I always lose?! What is WRONG with me?! I get up every time, though! As many times as it takes to send you to the Underworld!"

"Ummm… Sorry to break this to you, big guy…but we're already there." Pit interfered. "See… This is the Underworld."

"What? What're you talking about, bird brain?! Do I LOOK like a guy whose game is over?!" Bowser questioned.

"You, Mario and Luigi were sent here, to the land of ended games… To The Underwhere, but right now, we are in the Underworld, part of The Underwhere." Melissa explained.

"We didn't know what had happened to any of you, not just Peach…" Tippi said.

"What?! So wait, Peach really is lost out there somewhere?!" Bowser said surprised.

"Not just her, the other heroes too." Mario added.

Why didn't you say so, idiot?! We could've been searching this entire time!" Bowser growled. "What're you waiting for?! Let's MOVE!"

They emerged out of the door. At first, the D-Men were frightened seeing Bowser with the group, but they convinced them that they dominated him. The D-Men were surprised by that, and decided to give the group the key to the locked door leading out.

They climbed up more at the dark rooms of Medusa's Castle, but thanks to Bowser, he was able to light the torches in the way by using his Fire Breath. They defeated some more Dark Boos and also Dry Bones. They eventually reached another Dorguy; this one was Dorguy the Second. The quiz he gave this time showed some squares, triangles and circles in red, blue and yellow. In some questions, there were more of these shapes; three of the same color was the only ones moving while the other colors were stopped and there was only one shape most present. The answers in order were: 3 red objects, 2 triangles, blue was moving, question number 4, and the triangles were the most. The Dorguy then let them pass.

* * *

They were almost exiting the castle, but the door leading out was locked. On the side of the locked door was a pink door. They went inside, only to find three old ladies; the three ancient sisters. The first one, called Hagra, said that she had lent a Diet Book to a D-Man, and she wanted it back. So she sent them back to the certain D-Man, and he gave them the Diet Book. They gave it back to Hagra, and to thank them, she handed them one of the lost heroes, Fox. He was happy to see them all alright and for meeting new allies.

The second old lady was named Hagitha. She wanted a show recorded from a D-man, so she sent them to that D-Man, and he said that he'll check on it. As thanks for her request, Hagitha gave them another missing teammate, Link. He was quite worried about the others, but when he saw Mario and his new friends, he felt better.

The final old lady was named Hagnes. She just wanted to chat about her youth days, and once she thanked them, she gave them the key to the locked door outside and the last teammate found here, Marth. He and the group were happy to be seen again. But there were still six more friends to find. They exited the old ladies' room and went to the locked door.

* * *

They were finally out of Medusa's Castle, but they still had to pass by another Dorguy; Dorguy the Third. This time, it was not a quiz, it was a challenge: they had to fight three different colored Chain Chomps, one red, one yellow, and one blue; they were the Underchomps. They fought them in a RPG style and defeated them. The Dorguy then let them pass.

At long last, they reached the limits of the Underworld, where there was a bright sunlight coming out from the sky. They were about to enter to The Overthere.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Looks like Mario and Co. finally reunited with Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth! But could Peach, Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu and even Yoshi be all at The Overthere alongside Jewel? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	24. Pit's World (Part 2)

**Sorry for the long wait; I was out of internet connection for 2 days. X(**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Forbidden Apples**

 _Our heroes had found their way out of the dark and confusion of The Underwhere. Mario and friends now saw the sun shining brightly against a beautiful blue sky. This was the sky paradise Jewel called her second home, a place of joy called The Overthere. Somewhere above the never-ending layers of clouds waited Skyworld and Palutena themselves. Mario and his friends began to make their way up that fluffy road to above…_

They were now standing on top of the clouds at The Overthere; a place of beauty and joy where the skies were pale blue, and this place was Jewel's favorite place to be every time she goes to sleep with her powers.

"Ah me, blue skies again!" Luvbi exclaimed. "If we continue upward, we'll soon be in Skyworld. Let us away!"

"Yes… That sounds well and good, but we still need to find Peach, Jewel and the remaining heroes... I'm so worried…" Tippi said worriedly.

"Pray, I would understand this! Is yon Peach the lady friend of Mario?" Luvbi guessed.

"Umm… N-No…" Mario shook his head nervously.

"Well… Um…" Tippi murmured.

"Oh, verily? But the damsel looms large in his regard, is this not so? A one-sided crush then, mayhap." Luvbi rolled her eyes. "Ah me, enough idle blather! I shall run ahead, so keepest up if thou canst! If thou climbest too slowly, the sun will set, so shaketh a leg!"

Luvbi then goes up ahead. The group was about to follow her, when they suddenly heard a familiar voice:

"Everyone?! I can't believe you're actually here!" it was from Jewel! Well, Dreamy Jewel to say the least.

"Jewel!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed happily.

"S-Sis?!" Melissa gasped in shock.

"Melissa?!" Jewel was shocked to see her sister. She runs to her and they both gave a hug. "Melissa! It's been so long!"

"Sis!" Melissa cried in tears of joy, hugging her sister. Everyone watched them sharing a happily moment. They then broke away from the hug, and Jewel asked her known friends:

"Say, how did you guys ever managed to get here? It's nearly impossible for anybody to arrive here at The Overthere!"

The gang explained everything to Jewel, and she understood.

"Oh, I see now. So Dimentio's attack sent you all in this world. I should have guessed. And by the way, nice to meet you Pit." Jewel said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jewel." Pit replied.

"You're not gonna believe this, Jewel; Pit is our remaining hero!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wait, really?! So that means we have all eight heroes with us! Well, of course, now that's settled, the only thing remaining is to find them all." Jewel assured. "So, you've found three of them already, which means there's only three more left."

"Yes; Sonic, Kirby and Pikachu. Are they all here?" Mario asked.

"Yep, I've seen them around here. But the only problem is that, The Overthere is a place with many cloud stairs, and now our friends are scattered around this place. So we have to look everywhere and climb these clouds to find them. And if I'm not mistaken, there is a total of eight stairs…" Jewel explained.

"Are you KIDDING?! We have to climb all of this?!" Bowser grumbled.

"Yeah… But don't worry you all! I'll help you guide to them! After all, this place is my second home, so I know it more than anyone else!" Jewel exclaimed.

"If you say so, Jewel, could you guide us to our friends?" Marth asked.

"Say no more! I'll definitely help you!" Jewel answered.

The gang followed Jewel and begins to climb the cloud stairs. They also defeated Ice Cherbills, Spiky Parabuzzies, Boomboxers and Ruff Puffs. When they reached the fourth stair and the cloud 43, they found a door. They go through it.

At the other side, something caught attention to Luigi's eyes: he saw a girl sleeping under a white tree up ahead. There was an eaten golden apple at her side too.

"Honh?! Is she…" Luigi gasped. "Oh no! Peach!"

The gang approaches her. She was snoring very hard.

"Princess Peach! Hey! Hey! Wake up, Princess!" Luigi tried to wake her up, but it didn't work.

"Oh, come ON! This is just plain annoying…" Bowser grumbled as he takes a deep breath and roared the best as he could: "GET UUUUUP!" this very loud roar startled the rest of the gang.

But even with Bowser's mighty roar, Peach was still fast asleep.

"Mmmm… Man, this girl can SLEEP, huh? I mean, that was a serious roar right there!" Bowser remarked.

"Hmm, I don't think she can sleep THAT deep, Bowser. Something is not right here…" Jewel pondered.

"Ah me… Prithee, tell me… Princess Peach, I presume?" Luvbi's voice came in.

Luvbi approaches Peach, and noticed the golden apple at her side.

"She hath eaten of the golden fruit. She lacketh the common sense, I fear." Luvbi rolled her eyes.

"Golden…fruit? Wait, don't tell me… The Golden Apple?!" Jewel gasped in shock as Luvbi takes the Golden Apple and tosses it away.

"Oh, so thou you know about the fruits?" Luvbi asked.

"Yes. I am from this place, and I like to plant and take care of them here in The Overthere." Jewel answered.

"So, what's this golden apple or fruit that you're talking about?" Link asked.

"You see, The Overthere have all sorts of magical trees whose fruits make many odd effects. And I was the one who planted them so that I could use these fruits against any enemy intruder here. If I remember, I've planted six of those trees." Jewel explained. "The Golden Apple's effect makes a person so satisfied, he or she falls into a deep sleep. And I mean DEEP sleep… That person doesn't wake up for a hundred years…" hearing this, the whole gang gasped in shock.

"A hun-hundred years?!" Pit was shocked.

"You've GOTTA be kidding! Look, I'm a patient Koopa, but I'm not THAT patient!" Bowser growled.

"Jewel… Isn't there any way to wake her up sooner?" Marth asked.

"Umm… Let me think…" Jewel pondered. She then remembered something: "Oh wait! I do know! I remember that one of those trees I've planted held a fruit that could reverse any of the other fruits' effects, just in case someone innocent eats one of them by accident. I think it's called: the Taboo Fruit. And yes, the Taboo Fruit looks identical to the Golden Apple, except it is in a different color. Every single of these fruits are apples of different colors."

"Really? And what apple color is this Taboo Fruit? Do you remember, Jewel?" Fox asked.

"Well… Uh… No! It can't be! I don't remember!" Jewel said in a shocked tone; she couldn't remember the right colored apple.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the gang gasped in shock.

"So then all we know is that we need to find all these other five trees… Marvelous." Tippi sighed.

"W-Well, we've gotta do SOMEthing! Let's go find any kind of fruit we can!" Luigi said. "Jewel, you do know where the other trees are located, right?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry. I'll lead you guys to all of them." Jewel assured.

"So, yon Princess Peach… All seem to holdeth her in regard most high… Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph! Do what thou wantest! I am NOT helping! I am SULKING!" Luvbi scoffed and left.

"O—kay them… Follow me…" Jewel said stunned at Luvbi's attitude and led the gang to the fruit trees and see if she could remember the one that was the Taboo Fruit.

She led them downwards, back to the third stair at cloud 33 and they went inside the door. Once they emerged out, they found the next apple tree; this one was growing Blue Apples.

"Well, there's our first one." Jewel directed.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" a very faded voice was heard. Wait…faded?

"Did you hear that?" Melissa questioned. The gang looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but there was no one here.

"Guys! Down here!" the voice called again.

Luigi decided to look down on his feet, and gasped in surprise; there was an itty bitty little Yoshi standing near his feet!

"Y-Y-Yoshi?!" Luigi was stunned.

Hearing this, the rest of the gang looked down, and noticed the small Yoshi.

"Luigi! You're OK!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're OK too…but how'd you got small?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know! But the only thing Yoshi remembers is that I just woke up right here, feeling quite hungry. Then I saw this apple tree and I swallowed one of them with my tongue. And them…poof! I ended up like this!" Yoshi explained.

"Uh oh… Guys, I think I remember now." Jewel said. She approaches Yoshi and told: "Yoshi, this place you're in right now is The Overthere, my second home that I told you once. Here, I grow magical trees offering fruits with odd effects."

"So, that apple wasn't an ordinary one?" Yoshi asked.

"No. The Blue Apple's effect makes a person small. About 15 inches tall…" Jewel explained. Yoshi and the rest of the gang were shocked.

"Then, how do Yoshi get back to normal? I want to go with you guys too, but it's too dangerous for me at this size." Yoshi questioned.

"Well, Jewel told us that there's a Taboo Fruit that can reverse the effect on you. The only problem is that she doesn't remember the fruit's color…" Fox rolled his eyes at the last sentence. "So she's leading us to all of her apple trees until she finally remembers."

"All right, Yoshi will wait here. Please go back with that Taboo Fruit for Yoshi to eat it." Yoshi said.

The gang promised to return once they find the Taboo Fruit and exited through the door. Next, Jewel led the gang back to the fourth stair at cloud 46, where there was another door. Once they emerged out, they heard a loud familiar voice:

"Finally! You guys are here! I was quite worried about you!" the loud voice was so loud it made the gang hear it from afar.

"Whoa! Was that Sonic's voice?! But why was it so loud?!" Mario was stunned.

The gang went to the location where the voice was, and to their shocking surprise, there was a 10 feet tall Sonic standing in front of them!

"What the blazes?! How did you get so tall, Sonic?!" Fox was shocked.

"Yeah…about that, my possible guess for this is that before this happened, I just woke up here, and spotted this apple tree. I decided to eat one, and suddenly, I got big like this!" Sonic explained.

"Oh, dear… Hold on, did you just say that you ate an apple?" Jewel asked. Sonic nodded. "Did you leave it there?"

Sonic picked up the eaten apple and handed it to Jewel. She sighed:

" ***sigh*** I should've known…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"You see, Sonic, this is not an ordinary apple. This apple tree is one of the magical trees I've planted here, at The Overthere, my second home. Each colored apple makes a different odd effect." Jewel explained.

"So, what's this apple's effect?" Luigi asked.

"The Red Apple's effect… It's the exact opposite of the Blue one's." Jewel answered.

"Wait, if the Blue Apple makes the person tiny, then the Red Apple… Oh god…" Luigi gulped.

"Yes… The Red Apple makes the person huge. About 10 feet tall of his or her regular size..." Jewel responded as she tosses the Red Apple away.

"Whoa… 10 feet?!" Pit was surprised.

"Jewel, I do seriously NOT like this. I can't even run at this size! I might damage someone! Or even worse, I could fall beneath the lighter clouds…" Sonic said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Sonic. We're here to help. We are searching far and wide for the Taboo Fruit, which will revert you to your normal size. Just stay here, and wait until we return." Jewel assured.

"Alright then, but please hurry." Sonic replied.

The gang once again exited through the door. Jewel then led the team to cloud 49, and there was another door leading to the other apple tree. When they emerged out, they heard a panicking scream:

"WAAAAHHH! Get this awful thing off from me!" it sounded like Kirby's voice. But why was he panicking?

The gang went towards the tree, and to their surprise, they saw Kirby running around flapping his arms in panic. The reason? He had a disgusting brown mustache that looked exactly like Mario's mustache on his mouth!

"Uh, Kirby? Since when do you grow up a mustache like that?" Link asked stupidly.

"What are you TALKING about, Poyo?! Kirby never grows a mustache! Never!" Kirby shouted, still flapping his arms while standing still under the tree.

"Okay, calm down Kirby. You don't appear to have eaten something, do you?" Jewel questioned.

"I, uh… Well yes, I did eat something, Poyo! Kirby just woke up here in this strange realm, and I noticed this apple tree above me, Poyo. At first, I thought it was weird seeing a yellow apple instead of red; I never knew apples could come in yellow too, Poyo. But even that I decided to munch on it. It tasted good at first, but my happiness went away until this horrible mustache appeared on me, Poyo…" Kirby explained.

"Umm, you see, Kirby, those apples are yellow because they're not ordinary apples. They are part of the five Forbidden Apples of The Overthere, which is the place we're all in. Each of those apples has their own odd effects depending on its color." Jewel explained. "You have the eaten apple with you, right?"

Kirby then handed Jewel the eaten Yellow Apple.

"…And, what's the Yellow Apple's effect? Growing a mustache?" Pit guessed.

"Sort of. The Yellow Apple's effect is one of the worst here; it makes any kind of facial hair to grow faster." Jewel said, dropping the Yellow Apple out of the cloud. Kirby and the rest of the gang's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?! That can't be, Poyo! I don't want to stay with this awful mustache in my face, Poyo! What should I do, Poyo?" Kirby whimpered.

"Cheer up, Kirby. There is a cure for this; you just have to eat the one apple called the Taboo Fruit. This fruit will surely remove this horrible mustache off from your face. Trust me." Jewel comforted Kirby.

"OK, Poyo! I won't panic anymore, Poyo! Because Kirby knows his friends will help him, Poyo! Once you guys get this Taboo Fruit, come back to me, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

The gang left this place, and Jewel guided them to the next magical tree. The next one was at the fifth stair at cloud 51, where there was a door on the right side. But upon emerging from it, everything was quiet in this area. They went forward and spotted the next tree, plus a Thunder Rage item under it!

"Hey, look! A Thunder Rage item!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hold on, Mario. I think that item placement is WAY too weird and easy, don't you think?" Jewel suspected. "And why is the item right under the tree?"

"My sis must be right. Something is wrong here, unless…" Melissa thought. "…unless this Thunder Rage item is one of your friends?"

"What? You can't be serious and… Wait, what's that?" Mario said as he picked up an eaten pink colored apple which was at the side of the Thunder Rage item.

"What did you-?" Jewel was cut out when Mario turned around showing the eaten apple. "Oh no… Not the Pink Apple!"

"What does this apple color do this time?" Marth asked.

"The Pink Apple's effect turns anyone into an item that matches his or her category." Jewel answered.

"Uh oh… Then… Could that Thunder Rage be Pikachu?!" Mario gasped.

"I guess so; Pikachu is an electric-type Pokémon, so it makes clear that he turned into a Thunder Rage." Jewel concluded.

"That's horrible…" Melissa lamented. Mario then tosses away the Pink Apple.

"Hold up… We've already seen all of our remaining friends, each of them in a different situation because of these apple's effects, and Jewel said that there's a total of six trees… That means there's only one remaining! And I guess the one remaining might hold the Taboo Fruit!" Fox confirmed.

"Hey! You're right, Fox! Because there were only three of us remaining plus two more and there are six trees, then that indeed means the next fruit is the Taboo Fruit!" Marth concluded.

"All right! So we're finally able to see this fruit's color! Let's hurry!" Jewel said, directing the gang to the final magical tree.

This one was located at cloud 53; they went inside the door and upon emerging through it, they saw no one, only a lonely tree with black fruits growing in it.

"This is it! Now I remember! The Taboo Fruit is the Black Apple!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Great! Let's grab five of those apples and give them to each of our friends!" Pit invited.

The gang picked up some Black Apples and left. They went back to where Pikachu, who was turned into a Thunder Rage item, was. Because the item doesn't have a 'mouth', Jewel used her powers to dissolve the Black Apple's essence, and offered it to the Thunder Rage. She was praying, hoping that it works. For their surprise, the Thunder Rage was surrounded in puffs of yellow smoke, and on its spot was Pikachu!

"Pika? What happened, chu?" Pikachu questioned confused.

"It worked! Yahooooooooooo!" Luigi cheered.

"Pikachu! You're back! I guess the Black Apple IS the Taboo Fruit after all!" Link said.

"Guys? You're alright, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"You just got turned into a Thunder Rage by eating a Pink Apple, Pikachu. But we managed to restore you back." Jewel explained. "And we're in The Overthere. Dimentio's attack sent you and the rest here."

"Oh, I see, Pika. I think I do remember eating an apple after waking up here. Glad to know you're all safe! But who are those three ones behind you, chu?" Pikachu asked upon noticing Luigi, Pit and Melissa.

"We'll introduce them later. For now on, will you help us restore the rest back to normal? They were in different situations, but same reason as your case." Jewel said.

"OK, Pika! I'll gladly come along with you! After all, part of my friends is here, chu!" Pikachu cheered and rejoined the party.

The gang set off to the next nearby friend; Kirby. They went back to the fourth stair at cloud 49, and found Kirby, who had a horrifying mustache on his mouth that didn't even suit him, standing there all calmed down.

"You're back, Poyo! Have you brought the Taboo Fruit, Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"We sure did, Kirby. Here you go!" Jewel responded and handed the Black Apple to Kirby. He immediately munches on it, but it tasted very nasty.

"Yuck! That tastes even worse than the apple I just ate, Poyo!" Kirby said in disgust as he was still eating the apple. Once he swallows it, eventually, he was surrounded in puffs of pink smoke, and when they wore off, Kirby's horrible mustache was gone!

"POYO! The awful thing is gone!" Kirby cheered. "Thank you so much, Jewlie!"

"No problem! Now, ready to join us and help the rest of your friends?" Jewel invited.

"Sure thing, Poyo! Let's find the others, Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

The gang left, and went back to cloud 46, where Sonic, who was a giant, was waiting quite impatiently.

"You just kept me waiting here! What took you so long?" Sonic questioned in a serious tone.

"Oh, come on! We didn't take THAT long, you know." Fox crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll take that back. So, did you guys found the fruit or what?" Sonic asked.

"We did, it's right here." Fox answered and handed the Black Apple.

"How can I be sure to trust you this time, Fox?" Sonic said coyly.

"Please, Sonic. It did work on Kirby and Pikachu before." Fox rolled his eyes.

Upon noticing Kirby and Pikachu with them, Sonic decided to accept the Black Apple; he ate it whole. He made a disgusted look because of the bad taste, but eventually, he was surrounded by blue puffs of smoke, and once it disappeared, Sonic was back to normal size!

"Wow! It did work! I'm back to normal!" Sonic exclaimed, but then crest falls. "I guess you were right all this time, Fox. I'm sorry for fighting with you before. I sometimes lose control of my anger."

"It's okay, Sonic. I already forgive you. But I was also wrong too; I accidentally became too pessimist. But that's what happens when you originally meet new faces." Fox said.

"Our gang is almost complete… But it seems that we have all of our heroes with us." Jewel said. "Now the only ones remaining to help are two of Mario's friends: Peach and Yoshi."

"Sweet! Now that I'm able to run again and that I won't sink into the clouds, it's time for me to join once again! Let's roll!" Sonic cheered.

They decided to help Peach last. So they went down to the third stair at cloud 33, where Yoshi, who was micro sized, was waiting. They went to him and offered him the Black Apple.

"This is going to bring Yoshi back to normal? Well, here goes nothing!" Yoshi said before swallowing the whole Apple with his long tongue. He swallowed it so fast that he didn't even felt the horrible taste. Eventually, his body was surrounded by green puffs of smoke, and when they disappeared, Yoshi was back to normal too!

"YAY! Yoshi's back to normal!" Yoshi cheered.

"Well, that leaves up one remaining…" Jewel said.

"That dinosaur also looks familiar too… Have we met them before, Jewel?" Tippi asked Jewel.

"Maybe, but I don't know how did they end up like that. And I guess they don't remember either." Jewel responded.

Yoshi then decides to join the party. The gang went back to the fourth stair at cloud 43 to find Peach. Jewel gently offers the last Black Apple into Peach's mouth. Eventually, Peach begins to moan:

"Ohhhh… Unnnggh…" she trembles and groans. "Unnngghh… G-Grr- GROSS!" she suddenly opens her eyes and jumps in the air, screaming. This startled everyone except Tippi and they flew backwards. Then, Peach face plants on the ground.

"Are you…all right?" Tippi asked worriedly.

"Ewwww, what WAS that?! What in the world did you just make me eat?!" Peach stands up, growling. The gang who was flown backwards came back, happy that Peach was awake.

"Princess Peach, you're awake!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yoshi?! Jewel?! Luigi?! You're safe and sound!" Peach exclaimed.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Hey! Concerned hubby over here, Princess Peach!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Bowser! Mario! The other heroes! You're here too! But where in the world are we?" Peach questioned. "And what was I doing here? I can't remember a thing…"

"We are in my second home; The Overthere, Princess Peach. Dimentio's attack sent you here and some others too." Jewel answered.

"Oh, I see." Peach then notices two new faces with them. "Hey, who are those two new people with you?"

"Greetings, Princess Peach! My name is Pit! And she is Melissa, princess of The Underwhere and Jewel's twin sister." Pit introduced. "And my new friends told me that I was the last hero."

"Wait, you're our eighth hero, Pit?!" Sonic was shocked. "Then… Then, that means…"

"We have all eight heroes now! And this gang looks complete too!" Jewel exclaimed.

"That's amazing… We're fourteen in total…" Peach was astonished. "A perfect group of world saviors!"

"So, thou wakest?" Luvbi's voice came from behind Peach. "I am Luvbi. I am bound for The Overthere, and I take yon travelers with me." She said to Peach, Yoshi, Sonic, Kirby and Pikachu.

"Is that so… Well, it's nice to meet you, Luvbi." Peach said.

"I shall head onward, so dawdleth not! Heareth me, princess of silly peaches?" Luvbi grumbled and left.

"Oh, my. I wonder if I said something rude…" Peach pondered.

"Ugh, don't worry about it, Peach. Maybe it's just her behavior." Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, we must have caused you all so much trouble, Poyo." Kirby said.

"We're so sorry, Pika…but we're so very happy to see all of our known friends again, chu!" Pikachu chirped.

"We'll try and do our best to make up for time lost!" Peach complemented.

"Well, here we go… Up to Skyworld!" Pit announced.

The complete gang set off upwards and climbs The Overthere's cloud stairs. Once they finally reached cloud 75 at the seventh stair, they met a cloud named Cyrrus. He said he wanted to grow big. The team knew what he needed: a Red Apple. So Sonic, using his super speed, went all the way down to where the Red Apple tree was, which wasn't that hard for him to find it since he was there. He came back in a flash, holding the Red Apple. The team offered Cyrrus the Red Apple, and he grew big. He invited them to jump on him.

As they did so, it sent them so high into the sky that they even reached the outer space. They fell back, now at the last cloud; cloud 80. They finally reached the end of The Overthere and were about to enter Skyworld.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter: demonstrating the other apples' effects by making the remaining ones eat them! I thought it was a very good idea! I was originally planning to put the other chapter 7-4 here too, but this would make this chapter way too long, so I had to leave the next one to the next chapter.  
**

 **Yay! The gang of heroes is finally complete! Will they find their last Pure Heart? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	25. Pit's World (Part 3)

**Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Bone-Chilling Tale**

 _White clouds as far as the eyes could see… Mario and Co. had climbed through clouds and finally reached Skyworld. "Odd. No party springeth forth to welcometh us," wondered Luvbi aloud. "It mattereth not. Godmother's shrine is just ahead, so we can walk there with ease." But they would not arrive at the shrine as easily as Luvbi predicted. Why not? Because something unexpected and dramatic was about to happen…_

The complete gang had arrived at Skyworld; a beautiful city in the sky, where the angels live. At the heart of this place was Palutena's Temple.

"Soon we shall meet with my godmother, Palutena. Be thou on thy best behavior." Luvbi said.

"So, Lady Palutena is your godmother?" Pit asked. "Why haven't I heard that before?"

"Pray, listen… I fell ill once, and my godmother never left my bedside…They hath an overprotective side, verily, and I grow annoyed of it at times. But mayhap it is mine own fault for being so cute. They cannot help it!" Luvbi replied.

"Uh, yes, surely… In any case, perhaps we'd better go meet that Palutena." Tippi suggested.

"Let me lead the way; I know the direction to her Temple." Pit insisted.

The gang nodded and was led by Pit to the right direction to Palutena's Temple, unaware about the recent attack that has happened here. They had encountered an unusual Skellobit in their way; what was a Skellobit doing here? But upon climbing on a moving cloud and avoiding a Skellobomber's attacks, which was throwing Skellobaits, they encountered another Skellobit plus a Spiky Skellobit.

"Geez! What's with all of those skeleton enemies?!" Sonic complained.

"I don't know…there's something very bad happening here… Which is why this place was so quiet…" Pit suspected.

They decided to head down, and found a door. Once they emerged out, they found an angel, surrounded by two Skellobits, screaming for help:

"HEEEEEELP!"

"Oh god! One of the angels is in trouble!" Pit said horrified.

"Hwahwahwahwahwahwahwahwa! Awww, what's da matter?!" one of the Skellobits mocked.

"C'mon! Fight back, ya big wimp, ya!" the other Skellobit taunted.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you bone heads!" Sonic shouted in anger as he and the gang went to the Skellobits.

"What's YOUR beef, hah?" the Skellobit on the front questioned sarcastically.

"Oh, friends of the Angels, are ya? Then ya must be enemies of US!" the Skellobit on the back guessed. "Taste spear!"

So the gang fought them and they were defeated. They then went to the Angel, and he thanked them:

"Th-Thou hast my gratitude. I know not who thou art, but thou didst save me…"

"Pray, speak! What hast happened hither?" Luvbi asked.

"A pox, verily… Yon fell beasts hath been flooding into Skyworld of late." The Angel answered. "They seek the Pure Heart… They need it, for they hath some plan most foul!"

"Yon beasts seek the Pure Heart! Foulness!" Luvbi shouted in shock. "Only my Godmother knoweth the Pure Heart's resting place…"

"S-So that means… Lady Palutena is in danger!" Pit shouted worriedly.

"I yearn to hide, verily…but if thou seekest Palutena, thou shalt need this key." The Angel said and handed the key to the gang. "I cannot help more, but prithee, protect our goddess! Um… Farewell." He then left.

"T-This is horrible… Skyworld is being attacked again! But this time it's not by the Underworld Army…" Pit stuttered in worry.

"Do not worry, Pit. We'll do our best to free Skyworld from danger, isn't that correct?" Jewel encouraged.

Pit made a small nod. They went forward and found more of those Skellobits in the way, and also a Gigabite. They went up, and once they reached a Sky Arch, there was a frozen Skyworld Centurion. Bowser set it free by using his Fire Breath to unfreeze the ice.

"Oh, thank thee! It is as though thou hast brought me back to life!" The Centurion thanked, but he looked around and noticed unfamiliar surroundings. "Hold a moment… What am I doing hither?! WHO AM I?! WHERE AM I?! Do I have…AMNESIA? Ah, what to do!"

The gang noticed that he has lost his memory; this Centurion was Blubel. They left this area and went to the locked door above. On the other side was another locked door, so they went forward. Up ahead, they found a female Angel named Falliel, crying because her sweetheart, Novel, was frozen.

"Sniff… Oh, woe is meeee… My darling man hath been frozen by brute monsters!" Falliel sniffed. "I need him so… Oh, what shall I do? Thou! Art thou a kitten too, or art thou a grand lion? Prithee, lion, help mine man!"

Bowser then used his Fire Breath once again at the frozen Angel, and he was freed!

"Unnghh…" Novel groaned.

"Darling dear!" Falliel exclaimed.

"Fair Falliel!" Novel exclaimed.

"Sniff… Thank heavens…" Falliel cried in happiness. "Yon person helped thee."

"Thou hast my thanks, yea. Pray, allow me to do something for thee in return." Novel said.

"Yea, verily, darling dear! Perhaps if thou wouldst move the thou-knowest-what?" Falliel insisted.

"Yea! The thou-knowest-what!" Novel replied. "Fair Falliel, thou art as clever as thou art adorable!"

"Oh, darling dear… 'Tis true, but how thou goest on!" Falliel blushed. "Let us away!" she then starts to leave.

"Ah! Pray, wait, my lovely Falliel fair!" Novel called and followed her.

"The thou-knowest-what?" Luvbi questioned.

Everyone was just as confused as Luvbi was, but they decided to head out to where the couple went. They found them standing near a Sky Arch, which was actually a Sky Elevator! This elevator shaped like an arch was used to transport Angels upward. Novel then helped the gang go up. Once they reached their destination, they found more Angels frozen. Bowser freed them all with his Fire Breath. They all said that those monsters that the gang fought froze them. So they already know what those skeleton monsters were able to do.

On the other side of another door they went, after freeing more Angels, they ended up unfreezing another Skyworld Centurion.

"Whoa! Thank thee for thine help!" he thanked them. "My given name is Whibel! I owe thee for that one! Thou art super!"

"Whibel! Speakest of my godmother! How doth she fare?" Luvbi shouted.

"Is Lady Palutena OK?" Pit asked with worry. But Whibel sighed and lamented:

"I am sorry, Luvbi and Captain Pit… I could not stop yon beasts from entering Palutena's Temple. And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it… Help cannot reacheth her."

"Oh no… Lady Palutena!" Pit whimpered.

"Man, all I hear is CRYING! Show a little initiative! Can't we rebuild the bridge?" Bowser asked.

"Hm… Mayhap. To rebuild it, thou must find the three Centurions Rebel, Blubel, and Yebel, and get their three orbs. Once thou hast them all, we can rebuild the bridge. Taketh this, and findeth the others… I beg of thee… Thou must help…" Whibel requested as he hands another key to the gang.

* * *

The gang went out to find the three Centurions. They went back to Blubel and they managed to convince him to remember who he was:

"Hold a moment… I remember… I am… I am Blubel!"

"Finally thou snappest out of it, eh, Dumbi?" Luvbi rolled her eyes. "We hasten to yonder shrine to help Palutena, so givest thy blue orb."

"What?! Oh, indeed, I see… Fell beasts have attacked from The Underwhere… And our goddess is in danger? If thou speakest truth, then here, takest it!" Blubel said and handed the Blue Orb to the gang. "I cannot linger hither! I must go see what is happening. Farewell!" he then left.

* * *

The gang found Rebel being attacked by the monsters and was trying to fight them:

"TAKETH THAT!"

Suddenly, a Skellobit came out of the building and was defeated, and Rebel came in. he turned around and noticed more of those Skellobits coming to him.

"They come without pause… Hm… Against such an assault, I cannot hope to last…" he said weekly. He turned around and noticed the gang. "Huh? Reinforcements? And Captain Pit? At last! My strength hath reached its end… Please… Thou must finish them!"

The gang accepted his request and took the rest of the Skellobits. Once they were done, Rebel thanked them:

"The foul beasts are no more… I am Rebel! Thou hast saved me! I owe thee thanks."

"Rebel! Lady Palutena is in trouble! Do you have the red orb?!" Pit asked.

"Captain… The three orbs are not things to be given away lightly!" Rebel said. "And yet…these are dire times, are they not? And I owe thee a big debt. Here, I give it to thee!" he then hands the Red Orb. "I will go thither and check on the others. If thou survivest, let us meet again!" he then left.

* * *

The final Centurion, Yebel, was hiding in a bathroom from the monsters. The gang answered 'a monster', but even that, Yebel came out, relieved that he was safe.

"Hello to thee! I am Yebel! Oh, and you're here too, Captain! Thou came to rescue me?" Yebel said.

"We must rebuild yon bridge to reach Palutena! Thou must givest us the yellow orb!" Luvbi insisted. "If thou dost not, we shall tell at how long thou spent hiding in thither!"

"L-Luvbi?! Oh prithee, thou must not tell! I shall do all thou askest!" Yebel stuttered and handed the Yellow Orb. "I should not hath hidden like a base coward. I goeth to help the others now… Be thou careful!" he then left.

"We finally have all the three orbs. Let's go back to Whibel and rebuild the bridge to Lady Palutena's Temple." Pit said, directing the gang out.

* * *

They went back to where Whibel was, and he spoke:

"Oh, thou hast them? Then let us hasten and rebuild the bridge! Climbest onto the pedestal hither and placest the three orbs! Dost it now!"

The gang went to the pedestal and placed the three orbs, each of them emitting a pillar of light. Eventually, the pillar glows white and shakes, and up ahead, the bridge builds itself in Tetris style. The bridge was shaped like a rainbow.

"Palutena is in danger grave… But we are all so weak…" Whibel whimpered. "We must ask you… Savest her for us!"

The gang nodded and crossed the bridge to reach a door.

"This door will lead us to Palutena's Temple. We must hurry." Pit assured as they go inside.

* * *

They emerged out, and were finally at the entrance of the Temple. But before they could climb the stairs, they heard a voice:

"HOLD IT!" it was from a Spiky Skellobit. "How'd you guys get in here?! I thought we destroyed the bridge!"

"Shuttest thy trap, foul one! Speakest! Doth my godmother fare well?!" Luvbi hissed. "If thou hast hurt a whisker on her face, I shall END all that is you!"

"Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You little brat!" the Spiky Skellobit shouted in anger. He turned to the other Skellobits. "Hey! You guys! Fall in!" immediately, a lot of Skellobits came in. "So, ya wanna see how scary we can be, little girly?! Well, take a good look!"

"Oh god, there's a lot of them! I didn't know there were so many left!" Pit said shocked.

"CALM THY MIND!" Rebel's voice came in and went to the gang.

"Rebel!" Pit exclaimed.

"I shall handle them, Captain!" Rebel assured. "At long last, my strength returned to me… And now, these fiends shall reap the grim harvest of my Centurion fury! The hour is nigh, Centurion Troops! Art thou ready?!"

"YEEEEEA!" the Centurion Troops shouted as they came in.

"Hast thou fear of these fiends from The Underwhere?" Rebel questioned.

"NAAAAAY!" the Centurion Troops shouted.

"Ooh, all tough 'cause ya got an army, huh? Let's see how ya do against MINE!" the Spiky Skellobit teased. "YER GOIN' DOWN!"

"THOU ART TOAST!" Rebel shouted. "And now, Centurion Troops… Ahem… CHAAARGE!" as the Troop charged towards the Skellobit army.

"NO MERCY!" the Spiky Skellobit shouted as the army of Skellobombers charged.

Both troops began to fight. As the Centurions were fighting the Skellobombers, the gang fought the grounded Skellobits. Once they got rid of the grounded Skellobits, they wasted no time in climbing the staircase, where at the end there was a door leading to Palutena's shrine. They hurried inside.

* * *

Once inside, they found Palutena kneeled on the ground, looking quite hurt and weak.

"Oh…no! Lady Palutena!" Pit gasped in horror as he and Luvbi rushes to Palutena.

"Art thou all right?!" Luvbi asked.

"Pit… Luvbi… You shouldn't…have come…my goddaughter. Flee…from here…" Palutena said weakly.

"What?! Why, Lady Palute-" Pit was cut out by an evil laugh:

"Brrrrooo ha ha ha ha ha... A touching scene, to be sure."

Pit and the gang looked behind Palutena, and there was a huge blue boned dragon; he was Bonechill.

"Hey! You're the boss of all the crazy guys who escaped The Underwhere, aren't you?!" Pit hissed.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill." Bonechill introduced. "I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere…"

"That may be, but my godmother shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!" Luvbi shouted in anger.

"Oh, you dear, ignorant fairy… You really don't know a thing, do you? How charming." Bonechill snickered.

"Wh-What dost thou mean?!" Luvbi asked.

"I speak of the Pure Heart… And I speak of you, Luvbi…" Bonechill said. "IT IS YOU!"

"WHAT?!" the whole gang gasped in shock.

"What…sayest thou?" Luvbi questioned in shock.

"The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me… Palutena…changed the Pure Heart into a fairy…that she called her own goddaughter!" Bonechill revealed.

"No way…" Pit was astonished.

"Ha ha… Th-That is just silly… My mother and godmother…" Luvbi said sarcastically.

"Oh, priceless! You really think the goddess of light pays an ounce of attention to you out of love?" Bonechill teased.

"Th-That's… No… Thou liest!" Luvbi said with a frown. "Godmother! Sayest something!"

"L-Luv…b…bi… Unnghhh…" Palutena groaned weakly.

"Brrrrooo ha ha… This foolish goddess can weigh the sins of others, but not her own…" Bonechill laughed evilly.

"It cannot…be…" Luvbi lamented.

"Luvbi, we can talk later. Right now, just take Lady Palutena to safety!" Pit warned. "QUICKLY!"

"O-OK…" Luvbi accepted and led Palutena to safety.

"Many thanks for delivering the Pure Heart. Once I deal with you, none can stop me… I shall be INVINCIBLE! Please, as your game ends, remember it is an honor to have it ended by my talons!" Bonechill said and begins to attack the gang.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Pit said with determination.

Bonechill begins by breathing ice, and small icicles fell at the gang's direction, but they moved out of the way.

" _P…Pit… Bonechill's weak spot…is…his…head… Go for the…head…"_ Palutena's voice suddenly came into Pit's head.

"Huh? Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned. But he didn't hear her voice again. "Lady Palutena?! Oh god…she's too weak… Everyone! Bonechill's weak spot is his head!" he warned the gang.

"Got it!" Jewel said and tosses her Explosive Opal at Bonechill's head while Pit shoots at it with his bow.

After the first hits, Bonechill shoots out ice projectiles from his cannon. The gang dodges them and attacked his head again.

As he was getting hit, Bonechill's skin falls off, and becomes more aggressive. He tries shooting out ice projectiles while breathing ice at the same time. The gang had troubles dodging them, but thanks to Pit's minor flying, he shoots more and more blue arrows at Bonechill's head, eventually defeating him for good.

"BRRRAARGH!" Bonechill growled in defeat. "How… Impossible… How could you puny worms…destroy…a master…of the cold dark?!"

The cannon breaks up, the rest of Bonechill's skin falls off, and his wings fell off, only his bones remained, which also fell off.

Soon, Palutena and Luvbi reentered the room.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed and went to her.

"You…have done a fine job… You have saved our realm, heroes…" Palutena said weakly.

"Godmother… The words of that thing…were lies, yea? Thou and Mother art my family?" Luvbi asked.

"Well… Luvbi…" Palutena was about to explain when a voice suddenly came:

"Luvbi!" it was Queen Jaydes.

"Mother!" Luvbi and Melissa exclaimed at the same time.

"I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking… Are you well?" Jaydes asked in concern.

"Speakest to me now, Mother. Godmother and thee… Art thou verily my family?" Luvbi questioned.

"Wait a minute, why do you… WHAAAAAAT?!" Jaydes was shocked.

"Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me." Luvbi demanded.

"Luvbi… You… You are not really my child." Jaydes lamented.

" ***gasp*** …So it is…true…" Luvbi gasped.

"The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling. So Palutena and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect…" Jaydes explained.

"And that was…me?" Luvbi guessed. But suddenly, a flash came into her. "WAAAAAAH!"

For everyone's surprise, a silhouette of a white Pure Heart appeared within Luvbi!

"What…was that?" Fox was surprised.

"The Pure Heart does struggle against the Luvbi identity… It seeks its true form…" Palutena remarked. "It does sense someone nearby worth of possessing it. It must be the eight heroes…"

"So, uh… Ha ha… Thou sayest I am meant to be with those three… They verily are…my princes? This doth STINK! They are completely wrong for me!" Luvbi shouted in frustration. "I speak seriously to you… This hath no humor to it!"

"Luvbi…" Pit murmured.

She then goes near Mario and Co. and said:

"Fine. I shall return to my Pure Heart form…and I shall go with Mario and his friends…"

"Are you certain? If you turn back into the Pure Heart, the fairy known as Luvbi…will cease to exist." Palutena hesitated.

"Nay, perhaps I already have… I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth. And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just… Wait… Why do I explain myself to thee?! Thou art not my real godmother, so QUIET!" Luvbi shouted.

"Wh-What?!" Palutena was shocked.

"To think of all the times thou hast scolded me!" Luvbi yelled. "Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?! Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake godmother and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

"Luvbi!" Jaydes shouted in anger.

"Say what you want to me, but don't talk like that to your mother that way!" Palutena growled. "Perhaps this sass shall end once you change your form! What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, giveth me a break! I must do it whether thou wish or not! It shall be a RELIEF!" Luvbi yelled back.

"You are an ungrateful brat! Don't you recall when I lingered by your ill bedside?" Palutena hissed.

"I scoff at thy lingering!" Luvbi scoffed. "Why dost thou not giveth me back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

"What madness do you spew from your lips?! Who GAVE you that allowance?!" Palutena questioned with anger. "And you lied to get the money, too! You pretended to buy schoolbooks!"

"How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying! And why dost thou think I lied?!" Luvbi whimpered. "I thought that Mother and thee… I thought… Thou wouldst…be happy… The pair of thee… Thou art not real family… I… I… I hate thee…"

"…That is enough, Luvbi." Jaydes said. "It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart… But Palutena and I came to love you as a true child. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you…and if we only caused pain, we apologize."

"Oh, Mother… Thou needst not apologize… My dear mother… Thank thee…" Luvbi sighed.

Then, the Pure Heart's silhouette appears within Luvbi again after another flash.

"The Pure Heart does wish to assume its original form…" Jewel pondered.

"Luvbi…" Palutena cried.

"Heroes… Takest good care of the real me. And…savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!" Luvbi requested.

"We understand…" Jewel said.

"Mother… Godmother… Fare thee well…" Luvbi said goodbye.

"Oh, my darling…" Jaydes lamented.

"I am sorry…for lying earlier. Because in truth… I… I love thee…both…" Luvbi said as she was almost fading away. She turns to the heroes. "Jewel, before I…turn back…may thy know…all of thee eight heroes…?"

"Sure…" Jewel responded. "Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser and Melissa, come here to me so that I can introduce our heroes."

The ones Jewel called did as she said so, and she continues:

"Luvbi… Here is our group of eight heroes…" she begins to introduce them in order. "The first hero, Mario, is from the Mushroom World. The second hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is from Mobius. The third hero, Kirby, is from Popstar. The fourth hero, Fox McCloud, is from Lylat. The fifth hero, Link, is from Hyrule. The sixth hero, Marth, is from the Altea kingdom. The seventh hero, Pikachu, is from Kanto. And the eighth hero, Pit, is from Skyworld."

"OK… Thank thee…for…introducing thy…heroes…to me..."

As Luvbi said her last words, three flashes came into her as the Pure Heart within her uses its strength to finally reveal itself. Luvbi was no more…

"Luvbi…" Jaydes whimpered.

"Now, the ones spoken from the prophecy… Destined heroes… Take our dear child with you… Take the Pure Heart." Palutena lamented. "And Pit… Take care…"

"Sure, Lady Palutena…" Pit replied.

"Swear this to me… You must prevail! Let no one else in the universe feel this sadness!" Palutena swore.

"You can count on us, Palutena." Jewel assured.

"Very well. Then I am satisfied… Now, Luvbi, you must go…" Palutena said.

"Oh, Palutena…" Jaydes lamented.

The white Pure Heart flies to the gang. The eighth Pure Heart was in their possession!

* * *

" _Heroes… My goddaughter wanted you to save all worlds. 'Twas her final wish." Palutena spoke slowly through her tears as the brave Angels cleaned up Skyworld. Draped in sadness, Queen Jaydes walked slowly to her palace in The Underwhere. Mario, his friends, and the eighth Pure Heart were all that remained… This Pure Heart had come at a high price. Let us hope it was all worthwhile._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **At long last, the heroes have all the eight Pure Hearts! The final area is near! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	26. Hidden Secrets

**The next chapter is here! Only a few more chapters to end this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Hidden Secrets**

Back at Castle Bleck, Bleck was not happy at all with the news.

"WHAT?! …Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"

"Ah ha ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long." Dimentio sung.

"Whuh?! Izzat true, then?! What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere?!" O'Chunks questioned. "Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party… I'll bring the punch!"

"Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimimi!" Mimi joined in.

O'Chunks then leapt out and Mimi disappears.

"Well, I'm not one to miss a party…" Dimentio said. But then, something came into his mind as he snaps his fingers. "Oh, but wait one moment… Dear Count… Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

"Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!" Bleck asked quite shocked.

"Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on… She said, 'I must stop Blumiere.'" Dimentio answered. "But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl… Ciao for now, my count!" he then disappears.

"Count Bleck! If… Um… If that Pixl is who you think it is… There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if that's really her… If she's alive, you have to stop all this!" Nastasia warned.

"You know not what you are saying, Nastasia. The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it." Bleck lamented.

"Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying…but there must be a way. There must… Lord Blumiere!" Nastasia accidentally shouted Bleck's real name.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh… The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!" Bleck settled.

"But…" Nastasia lamented.

"Come to Count Bleck, heroes… If you hope to save these worlds, then come… BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" Bleck laughed evilly.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Final Memory Flashback**_

" _Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book… If you open it…there's no telling what might happen!"_

" _I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty. Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark story! I await your command! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

" _Blumiere… What have you done?"_

" _Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch…of this blasted world!"_

" _Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"_

" _Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

 _ **End of Final Memory Flashback**_

* * *

 ***CRACKLE! SNAP!***

"No! Blumiere! You musn't!" Tippi's voice came. "Darling… How could you… Oh… Darling… You… Why…"

"Hey! Tippi! Snap out of it, will ya?!" Bowser growled.

"…What?!" Tippi snapped out.

"We thought you'd just gone back to town, but then we saw you lying there, not moving…" Sonic said.

"And then…you started shouting loudly, Poyo. I have to say, it kind of startled me, Poyo." Kirby added.

"Indeed." Mario nodded.

"Um… I'm all right… I'm sorry for startling you…" Tippi apologized.

"Hm, Blumiere… Is that a person's name you were saying?" Fox wondered.

"Were you remembering something from your past, perhaps?" Link guessed.

"No… It's nothing…" Tippi said. "Nothing at all…"

"So, should we go to Merlon's? We ought to tell him that we found the last Pure Heart!" Marth said.

Everyone nodded, and they all went to Merlon's house. There, he spoke:

"So… We have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all eight of the heroes, it seems…"

"Gwah ha ha ha! Now we just stomp this Count Bleck guy and call it a day!" Bowser exclaimed.

"I fear for the poor people of this world who must continue to look at the sky and worry." Melissa pondered.

"You're right, sis. We must act quickly and ease their hearts and minds!" Jewel confirmed.

But Tippi was acting quite strange. This worries Merlon.

"…What troubles you, Tippi?" he asked.

"The prophecy… Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?" Tippi questioned.

"Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass…but stop it we must." Merlon sighed. "It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither, and all worlds can avoid their ends."

"Yes… I suppose you're right… I guess we always knew that, didn't we…" Tippi replied.

"Tippi? What's the matter, chu?" Pikachu asked in concern.

"My dear… Was there something between you and this Count Bleck?" Merlon questioned.

"Um… No, nothing… It was nothing…" Tippi said, trying to hide her secret to them. "I'm fine! Let's go!"

"…Very well, then. Once again, your first task is to set this Pure Heart in a Heart Pillar. Once you've done that, you must head back to the black tower in Flopside." Merlon instructed.

The gang exited his house, and went back to Flopside to look for the Heart Pillar. They found it at the right side of the path where they first head to the left for the sixth Heart Pillar. The last Heart Pillar's base was in a faded white color.

They approached the Pillar, and it made rumbling echoes. They summoned the last Pure Heart, it flies to the heart hole, and white clocks appeared around it.

At the Tower of Flopside, a black door appeared at the middle, leading to The Void. Back with the heroes, the white clocks vanished.

"So, the time has come…" they found Nolrem behind them. "Heroes… The last door is at the top of Flopside Tower in the center of town! I'll go ahead and wait there for you…" he then left.

The heroes decided to make some preparations before they set off. They decided to find the two remaining Pixls; Dashell and Piccolo.

* * *

Then, the heroes wasted no time and headed to Flopside Tower. Once there, they found Nolrem waiting for them.

"This is the final door. Eight Pure Hearts versus the Dark Prognosticus… The Subspace awaits." Nolrem said.

"There was something on the last page of the Light Prognosticus…" Merlon's voice came in. " _"Only those who have not abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of doom. They walk forward into the future, no matter how dark and uncertain it may be."_ "

"You have fought all this way because you believed the future could be bright… I can't go through this door with you, but I send you with all the hope in my heart." Nolrem said.

"I know that you can do it. I, too, believe it in my heart." Merlon said.

"Thank you, both of you." Pit thanked.

"Leave it to us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Are we gonna group-hug? Enough pep talks, gramps! I'm doing this for ME!" Bowser scoffed.

"Tippi… I don't know what is in your mind, but… If this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind." Merlon said.

"No… I'm going…" Tippi refused. "I've decided. I must do this!"

"Tippi… If your memory…returns…" Merlon sighed. "Tippi, you've changed much. You've grown so strong… So! Be sure to return safely to me!"

"I will, Merlon." Tippi assured. "Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck! Let's save all these worlds from destruction!"

Everyone nodded. But suddenly, the whole place shakes; The Void enlarges.

"And hurry, for the worlds may not have much time!" Nolrem said and points to The Void. "In that black span of nothing, you will find The Subspace. You may face battles harder than any you have endured thus far… If you feel ready to face this challenge, then please go forward."

The heroes nodded; it was all or nothing for them. They took a deep breath and went inside the black door, ready to face The Subspace's hard challenges…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It is time... For our group of 14 to head out to Subspace to settle this once and for all! The next chapter is coming soon! Please review.  
**


	27. Subspace (Part 1)

**Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Impending Darkness/The Crash**

 _After finding every Pure Heart, the band of heroes set off for The Subspace. The stakes were high as the ominous void grew larger and the end drew near. Could Mario and friends stave off the inevitable and overturn the prophecy? What strange twist of fate awaited Tippi and Count Bleck? These thoughts plagued the minds of our heroes as the curtain rose on the final act…_

The heroes have finally arrived at Subspace; a dark and twisted wasteland that was once the home of a powerful god, who was now sealed away.

"So here we are at last… The Subspace. Count Bleck's castle should be up ahead in the distance." Tippi said.

"Don't you run, Bleck! Your face is about to feel the burn!" Bowser exclaimed.

"So Blumiere IS here…" Tippi murmured. The heroes turned to Tippi, glancing at her. "Er… Never mind. We'd better get going…"

"Right." Everyone nodded.

The Subspace was an oversized maze full of traps and bad guys. Not only they encountered Bowser's brainwashed minions, but they also encountered new enemies seen in the _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ game in the _Subspace Emissary_ : the Primids; made of Shadow Bugs. There were also Blue Magiblots.

On another location after emerging out of a door, the heroes were met with ghost enemies called Floows. They had to defeat them quickly because they regenerate over time. They found a locked door up ahead, so they had to go back.

They found an area of Subspace where there were Boom Primids and a Blue Magiblot. At the end of the path, there was a chest containing a key. They then went back to the room and opened the locked door. At the other side, there were Metal Primids. Up ahead were Borboras, who shoots out wind gusts to blow the gang away. They managed to defeat all of those enemies. Up ahead before the door was a Gawbus. They defeated it and went inside the door.

On the next area, there were five braziers; the first and fourth ones weren't lit and the second, third and fifth ones were. The heroes remembered the pattern so that they could use it for something else. They went into another area, where there were five more braziers all unlit. The heroes remembered the previous area's flame patterns, and Bowser lit the second, third and fifth braziers in this area. Eventually, a staircase showed up alongside a door at the top. They went inside.

* * *

Once they emerged out, they heard a growl:

"HARBLE-DEH!" it was from O'Chunks, who was waiting for them up ahead. "Slap me down with a slab o' mutton; I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere! I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

"Pfffgghhht! That's a big talk from the chump who gets stomped again…and AGAIN!" Bowser scoffed.

"'OW DARE YEH!" O'Chunks yelled.

"You heard me! You're goin' down, chunky boy!" Bowser glared at O'Chunks.

"We're with you, Bowser!" Marth exclaimed as he, Link and Fox came next to Bowser.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Jewel questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Bowser might need our help, so we're joining him!" Fox replied.

"WHAAAAA?! 'Ow about provin' it, then! Yeh all, right 'ere, yeh an' me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!" O'Chunks challenged.

"Bring it, beardo!" Bowser growled.

"Let's do this!" Link shouted as he pulled his sword and shield.

"We'll take you on alone! We got all the sweet stomping you need, right here!" Bowser said.

"Bowser, Fox, Link, Marth…are you sure about this?" Jewel asked.

"Bwaha! Don't you worry. I've had egg-salad sandwiches chunkier than this guy. You just step back and watch how a totally awesome tyrant and his sword pals and a fox get business done." Bowser assured as the rest of the gang stepped back.

"I'm gonna 'urtle into yeh with the force of a massive, 'airy comet, yeh great crybabies!" O'Chunks hissed. "CHUNK UP!"

Suddenly, for Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth's surprise, O'Chunks grew bigger!

"WH-WHAT?!" Bowser wasn't expecting that.

"Bet yeh weren't 'specting THAT, were yeh? Where's yer flappin' mouth now, eh?" O'Chunks teased. "It's time fer an old-fashioned, no-'olds-barred…"

"RUMBLE!" they all said at the same time before starting the fight.

O'Chunks tried to pick up part of the floor and use it to throw at the guys, but Fox reflected it back at O'Chunks by using his Reflector. Then, O'Chunks took off by farting, before slamming on the ground, but the guys moved out of the way and Bowser attacked him with his Fire Breath while the swordsmen slashed at him with their swords.

O'Chunks tried to spin attack at them, but Marth and Link blocked the attack with their swords. Then, they waited for O'Chunks to tire and finished him off for good.

"HURRRRRRG!" O'Chunks growled in defeat as he turns back to normal and kneels on the floor. "'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I? Yer naught but a bloomin' turtle an' cheap swordsmen an' fox! 'Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all?" he slowly gets up and continues: "'Ey, Bowser, Fox, Link an' Marth! Let me keep me dignity as me game ends! Finish me quick!"

"Hey, there's no shame in being smacked down by a huge, studly boss!" Link remarked.

All of a sudden, the whole place shook.

"Uhhhhh… What's that shakin'?" O'Chunks questioned.

"What was…? Oh no! The ceiling!" Marth pointed to the ceiling: it was slowly falling down!

"WAARGGH!" Bowser growled in panic as he tries to keep balance by the shaking.

The rest of the gang heard Bowser's growl, and came into the room.

Just as the ceiling fell down fast, the screen turned white. When the whiteness faded, it showed the gang ducked, covering their faces, but the ceiling stood still. They all opened their eyes, and to their surprise, they saw that O'Chunks grabbed hold of the ceiling!

"HUUUURRRK!" he screamed for power.

"O'Chunks… You saved us?!" Fox questioned.

"What are yeh waitin' fer! Get out o' this place!" O'Chunks shouted as he was struggling with the ceiling.

"But… Why'd you save us?" Link asked.

"Because yeh spanked me, 'ey! Yeh earned the right teh pass. Now I'm makin' sure yeh do just that!" O'Chunks answered.

However, the ceiling was too heavy for O'Chunks; he decided to struggle even more:

"HURRRGGG!"

"You got more chunks in your head than I thought!" Bowser commented and holds the ceiling too. Link also did the same by wearing the Golden Gauntlets.

"Bowser?! Link?! What're yeh doin'?!" O'Chunks questioned. But Bowser ignored O'Chunks' questioning and turned to the gang.

"Hey, Super Stupid Bros.! Get the princess and the rest into the next room, NOW!" Bowser demanded.

"B-But…" Luigi was cut out by Bowser:

"I SAID GO!

"But… All right, Bowser…" Peach said.

"Fox! Marth! I need your help here!" Link said as he was struggling with the ceiling.

"Okay…" they replied as they gave some strength to Link.

The rest of the gang left, leaving Bowser, O'Chunks, Link, Fox and Marth by themselves.

"You guys get out of here too!" Bowser demanded. "Don't worry about me, I could hold this thing up ALL DAY!"

"'Ey! Yeh stole me line!" O'Chunks growled. "Yer hands are quiverin' like a ladle of me mum's lard gravy. Don't be the tough guy! Go!"

"I AM a tough guy! YOU get out!" Bowser yelled.

"No, yeh get out!" O'Chunks yelled back.

"No, YOU!"

"HURRRRRG!"

But then, the ceiling made a noise; it was about to crumble.

"Uh oh…" Link muttered.

 ***THUUUUUD!***

Suddenly, this noise was heard by the gang on the other side of the door.

"Uh… Guys…?" Luigi stuttered. He heads to the door, but it won't open! "The door… It won't budge!"

"Oh, no…" Melissa whimpered.

"Oh…dear…" Jewel muttered.

All of a sudden, the whole place started to shake. They suspected that The Void has gotten bigger.

"We… We don't have time. We must keep going…" Peach said.

"Are you sure? Princess…" Tippi was unsure.

"I'm not worried about Bowser. He isn't easy to get rid of…" Peach replied.

"Oh boy, she's right about that! Bowser has survived worse!" Luigi complemented.

"All right, let's move on to Count Bleck!" Sonic directed.

The group of 10 now headed deeper into Subspace.

* * *

 _An endless labyrinth of mind-boggling turns and deadly enemies… This final journey was more dangerous and trying than our heroes had seen before. Mario and friends kept on without Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth, who were lost in a duel. There was no time to stop and search for them, or even grieve… Our heroes knew they had to rush toward the final encounter with Count Bleck._

Once they stood in another area of Subspace, they felt another tremor.

"Another tremor… I've lost count of them all!" Pit said a bit worried.

"It is strange… I mean, this is Count Bleck's private castle, right?" Peach pondered. "So why would he let the destruction ravage his own home? What sort of evil plan is it if he destroys himself in the process?"

"Blumiere… So it really is you…" Tippi said to herself. She saw the gang going to her. "Ahem, uhhh… Let's just keep moving. We need to find Count Bleck soon…"

The gang went forward to the second section of The Subspace. They first defeated some Fire Primids as well as some Sword Primids. Up ahead were more Floows. Then, there was a door at the end of the path.

Once they emerged out, they found Merlon right in front of them. Wait…Merlon?

"Oh ho ho! You've finally arrived!" he greeted them. The gang approached him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Merlon?! How did you even get here?" Sonic questioned.

"I found a fascinating passage in the Light Prognosticus, so I rushed here to tell you!" Merlon said. "To get to Count Bleck, it seems you must hit this totally unsuspicious block! So why don't you give it a jolly old whack?"

" _Something about this Merlon seems suspicious… I don't think he's even Merlon._ " Sonic said suspiciously in his thoughts.

Mario didn't hesitate and hit the blue block above Merlon.

"Tee hee! What a bunch of…" suddenly, Merlon's voice sounded like a little girl's.

"HEY! He's-!" Sonic was cut out when a trapdoor opened up below the gang!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed as they fall down the trapdoor.

"…SUCKERS!" the fake Merlon morphed into Mimi, completing the phrase.

"OOF!" they groaned from the impact as they hit the floor. They were inside some prison cell.

"Ugh! I knew it! That Merlon was fake! He was Mimi!" Sonic growled under his breath.

"Wow, it seems every time we encounter this Mimi girl, she totally drives Sonic nuts!" Jewel pointed out. "I guess he really hates her tricks!"

"You got a point there, Jewel." Peach confirmed. "But how do we get out?"

"Hm? Oh, look! There's a crack on that wall!" Mario pointed at the cracks. "Jewel, blow it up!"

"You got it!" Jewel nodded as she takes out her Exploding Opal and used it on the cracks, eventually blowing them up.

They exited by a door nearby, and encountered rotating fire bars and Red Magiblots. They found a red switch at the end of the path; they had to hit it two times to reveal the room where the key was located. They went down to a hole, and unlocked the door.

They went forward and fought small fighting creatures coming out of a Generator, called Mites. They had to destroy the Generator to limit the number of Mites. Once they defeated the Mites, they went even deeper into Subspace, finding Mushrooms hanged by ropes. Mario almost wanted to grab them, but Sonic prevented him to do so, since he already knew it was a trap. They found another key in a chest.

As soon as they emerged out of the door, they found…Merlee now?

" _Oh, come on! First Merlon and now Merlee again?! Too bad, Mimi! You won't fool me again!_ " Sonic growled in his thoughts. He decided to not show anger so that Mimi won't do anything rough to them.

"How magnificent, you have arrived! I saw in the stars you would survive." Merlee exclaimed. "Heroes, do not flee! For I am the lovely and mysterious Merlee! My beauty and the stars led you here. Rest now, for you have nothing to fear!"

"Umm… Are you really Merlee?" Jewel questioned suspiciously.

"Whatever is it that you imply? How could anyone wonder if it is I? Look at this lovely aura glow, does it not tell you all you need to know?" Merlee laughed playfully. "Ahhhh… I will now ask you questions three; the answers will hold your future's key. And you must answer each and every query honestly and fairly! Here we go! Time to start the show!"

She begins to ask the heroes about their weaknesses. They picked the smartest answers.

"Well, it's been marvelous fun, but I'm afraid our time together is quite done… But do not fear or fret! No! We shall meet yet! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Merlee giggled and left.

* * *

When the gang went through the three doors, they saw the three objects that they said to Merlee come to reality. Upon getting all of the objects with ease, they arrived in a room where Merlee was all furious.

"EEEEEEK! What are you trying to pull?! IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled. "I put in everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff?!"

"You can't fool us anymore… MIMI!" Sonic shouted in anger. The fake Merlee morphs into Mimi.

"So…if you, smartass hedgehog picked the answers for them, that means you bad people were LYING!" Mimi shouted in anger.

"How dare you lecture us?! You were just pretending to be Merlon and Merlee!" Sonic glared at Mimi.

"Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Peach added.

"Ashamed…of myself? I like getting what I want, so I do whatever I need to do to get it. You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing!" Mimi teased. "Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your little boyfriends to protect you!"

" ***gasp*** Y-You…" Peach growled. "Very well. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve."

"See? Even Peach is tired of your tricks and silly teasing! You've annoyed me first, so I, too, will give you the punishment you deserve, you little brat!" Sonic hissed.

"Oh, yeah? We'll join in too! Come on, Melissa!" Jewel invited.

"Will do!" Melissa joined.

"Don't forget me, Pika!" Pikachu came in.

"G-Guys! You're not really going to…" Pit was cut out by Peach:

"Stay out of this! I am a PRINCESS, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You five leave us be! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Umm…OK." Mario and Luigi hesitated for a bit, but agreed. They and Yoshi, Kirby and Pit stood back.

"Awww… The pretties widdles three princesses and their two bodyguards want to face me all alone? Boy, it sure would be sad if your boyfriends had to cry over spilled peaches and gems!" Mimi mocked.

"Hmm…guess what, Mimi, there's another one here who can shape-shift too!" Melissa smirked as she morphs into Mimi.

"Oh, don't try to copy me, princess of shyness! There could be only one master of impersonations!" Mimi mocked again.

"STOP mocking us already! Let's just settle this!" Sonic yelled, losing his patience.

"If you so wish, arrogant hedgehog!" Mimi said playfully. **"MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!"**

Mimi then turns into her freaky-spider form once again. **"MIIIIMIIII! Try not to cry, or all your pretty makeup will run. Time to go bye-bye, Suckers!"**

"You don't scare us anymore, Mimi! Pikachu, girls, let's get her!" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah!" the three princesses shouted.

"CHU!" Pikachu did as his cheeks jolted with electricity.

Mimi attacked them with the same strategy as before with her spider form; wandering around, throwing Rubees at them. The princesses used Thoreau to pick up the Rubees on the floor and tossed at Mimi, stunning her. With Mimi stunned, Sonic attacked her with his Homing Attack while Pikachu strikes her with his Thunder attack, which evolves him summoning a thundercloud above him and a lightning bolt comes out of it. When both of these attacks combined, one of Mimi's spider legs detached from her head.

But Mimi had a new attack method; four Rubees come out of her head, and she spins it around the place like if the Rubees were sharp blades. Peach blocked that attack with her parasol. Once Mimi tires, she gets attacked by the heroes again, and more legs were detached. She tries to go on the ceiling and drop Rubees from there. The heroes avoided the Rubees with ease, and continued stomping Mimi until all of her spider legs were detached. Once all of her legs were out, she falls to the ground.

" **I don't…get it… I got beat by…three princesses and two animals?"** Mimi said frustrated in defeat. **"WAHHHHHH!"**

"That's what you get by mocking and tricking us all the time!" Sonic crossed his arms.

Soon, the rest of the gang came into the room as Mimi returns to normal. Melissa, who was disguised as Mimi, also morphs back to normal.

"You…" Mimi groaned as she kneels on the ground, panting.

"Oh, what's the matter, little girl? Did we spank Mimi a little too hard?" Jewel snickered.

"You did it, guys!" Pit exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

All of a sudden, the room starts to shake.

"The destruction is spreading… If we dawdle any longer, we're doomed!" Tippi warned.

"You're right… Let's go." Melissa said as the whole gang went towards the door. However, Melissa was the only one who stayed. Peach, Jewel, Sonic and Pikachu noticed that and stopped and looked back.

"Sis, what are you waiting for? Let's hurry!" Jewel called. But Melissa ignored her sister and said to Mimi:

"Mimi… You can't stay here. Go find somewhere safe."

"Yeah, right… Like you care!" Mimi responded sarcastically.

"Melissa! We're wasting time! Hurry! Or else-!" Sonic was cut out when the entire room shook more violent.

"AHHHH!" everyone in the room screamed as the screen turned black.

From outside of the door, another 'THUD!' sound was heard.

"What was that loud noise?" Yoshi questioned.

"Princesses… Sonic… Pikachu…?" Luigi stuttered as he goes to the door to try to open it, but it didn't move. "It… It won't open!"

"What?!" Mario gasped.

"Oh no!" Pit shouted in shock.

* * *

Back inside the room, miraculously enough, Peach, Sonic, Jewel, Pikachu and Melissa were holding against each other; they alongside Mimi almost fell in a trapdoor, but Peach managed to grab hold of the edge. Melissa was on the bottom holding Mimi.

"Hmmmmppppph!" Peach groaned as she was struggling holding the edge.

"I'm surprised that princess can handle our weight! I mean, we are quite heavy to be honest!" Sonic said surprised.

"Same thing here, chu!" Pikachu complemented.

"You silly guys, what are you DOING?!" Mimi yelled.

"What… What ARE we doing? We just leapt into action without even thinking…" Peach said.

"I don't want your stupid help! Just… Just leave me alone." Mimi scoffed.

"No, we can't do that. You have been very, very bad, but we can't leave you here to die." Jewel said.

"I don't know how you were raised, but I was taught to help people in need!" Melissa said.

"Melissa…" Mimi murmured.

"Wait! I've got you all…" Peach struggles the best as she could.

However, the room shook again; causing Peach to lose her grip on the edge, and everyone fell into the trapdoor!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they were falling.

That tremor also reached the five guys that remained on the other side of the door, all with worried expressions on their faces. Mario tried to open the door again, but it won't budge.

"Negative. This door is shut tight." Mario shook his head.

"The whole place shook! And now that door won't open?" Tippi questioned. Mario nodded.

"First Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth, and now the princesses, Pikachu and Sonic… W-W-What do we do, everyone?!" Luigi asked.

"Well… We have to keep going, Poyo." Kirby settled.

"B-But… We can't leave them!" Luigi said worriedly.

"I know it's horrible, but Kirby's right; this is, well…the end of the world. Of all worlds, really." Tippi confirmed. "We must press on. Peach, Jewel, Melissa, Sonic and Pikachu would want it this way if they were here."

"Well, yeah… I guess that is a Princess Peach thing to say." Luigi replied. "I'm worried about Peach and the others with her, but they'd probably be mad at us for wasting time…"

"OK, everyone, let's go!" Pit directed.

They all went even deeper into The Subspace…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose the Subspace to be the final level to make it more like _Super Smash Bros._ , but Bleck's Castle IS there, only in the depths of Subspace. Because this is the Subspace world, I also had to put the enemies seen in the _Subspace Emissary_ mode.  
**

 **I had fun writing and listening to the Subspace music, because I think it quite fits with the original Castle Bleck from the game! I imagined that in chapter 8-1, the original Castle Bleck music would play, and then in chapter 8-2, the first version of the Subspace theme would play. So, that means in chapter 8-3, the second version would play, and in chapter 8-4, the third version would play, since the last version is the most intense one.**

 **Oh boy... Our first group of heroes were separated! Now there's only Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and Pit remaining! Will they be able to meet the others lost out there again? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, since my story is almost over.**


	28. Subspace (Part 2)

**Next chapter here! Almost done with this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Countdown to Destruction/Tippi and Count Bleck**

 _First Bowser, Fox, Link and Marth, and then Princess Peach, Princess Jewel, Princess Melissa, Sonic and Pikachu were lost to the halls of The Subspace. Would they ever be seen again? Without majority of his allies, could our hero Mario hope to stand against the evil Count Bleck? The very air in the Subspace grew heavier and even more ominous with every step. All they could do was plod forward in silence…_

The five remaining ones were standing in yet another part of Subspace, but Castle Bleck isn't too far now. Tippi flew forward, sensing something:

"The power of The Void is growing. I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now… The end is almost here… We must hurry!"

"Yes. Let's go." Pit said.

They went forward, defeating Spaaks and Bombeds. Up ahead were terrain-moving wheels called Glices, which attacks the group with blasts of ice. After getting out of this area filled with those enemies, they went inside the door at the end.

On the other side, they encountered Feyeshes; fish-eyed enemies who attacks with their 'tentacles'. Upon defeating them, they encountered two Towtows. They found a door at the end.

They were now in a room with a lot of mirrors. There, clones of Dimentio continuously kept attacking the heroes. There were also Bytans in their way too. They found the only rectangle that wasn't a mirror, and on the other side was a key.

There was also a room where there were three blocks, but only one of them was hittable. Tippi used her powers to find the hittable ones, and Luigi used his Super Jump on them, causing more and more doors to appear. There was also a part of the room where the three blocks were hittable, but they had to be hit in the right order. Their numbers from left to right were 3, 1, and 2. Luigi hit them in the right order, and eventually, a chest containing a key show up.

They unlocked the door from the previous room, and found Big Primids. They had to defeat all of them in order to proceed forward. They were in another room with more of those mirrors and attacking Dimentio clones. As soon as they found the right opening to the other side, they were surprised by a large pool of Dimentios. They used Cudge to get rid of some of those Dimentios and found a key inside this mess.

* * *

Once they emerged out of the door that was locked, they found Dimentio at long last.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha. So… You've made it here at last." He said. "Oh, but…what's this? You seem to be missing the ravishing princesses and the arm flailer. And don't forget the other six missing heroes too."

"Dimentio… We don't have time to trade barbs with you… Move out of the way!" Tippi demanded.

"Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then…" Dimentio said and snapped his fingers to disappear in front of their eyes. "…Just as soon as you defeat me! Aha ha ha ha ha. You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag…with magic!"

The heroes noticed something white sparkling on the wall. They used Fleep and eventually, a blue switch showed up. Mario hits it, and everyone vanished.

* * *

To Mario's surprise, they were all taken at a portion of the Mushroom Road from his world!

"Hey! We're sent back to my world?" Mario was surprised.

"Look! Over there!" Tippi pointed at Dimentio getting away to the right. "I guess we must chase him…"

They went forward and found another sparkling spot right after the plains. They used Fleep once again, and another blue switch appeared. Mario hits it, transporting them to the next dimension.

This time, they were transported inside Merlee's Mansion, in Sonic's World.

"Is this Merlee's Mansion?" Tippi questioned.

They found Dimentio heading upwards towards one of the generator rooms. They went to the area where the laser barriers were, using Slim to avoid them, and found another sparkling spot at the safe. They revealed another blue switch, transporting them to the next world.

Next, they were in Kirby's World, at the Pinecone Pool. Dimentio was heading to the left this time. They found the sparkling spot right at the beginning of the Pool.

They were in Fox's World now, in Planet Blobule. Dimentio was heading to the right again. They found the sparkling spot after one of the Blobules' homes.

Now they were in Link's World at the outside of Gerudo Fortress. Dimentio was heading right once again. The sparkling spot was in the area where the gang first found the Fire Tablet.

They were now at the destroyed world of Kanto. Dimentio headed right again. The sparkling spot was located almost at the end of the road of emptiness.

Finally, they were in Pit's World, inside the darkened Medusa's Castle. Because of the darkness, they couldn't see Dimentio this time. They had to climb up, and located the last sparkling spot at the first Dorguy.

* * *

After all of that game of chase, the heroes were back at the Subspace.

"Enjoying my game of tag?" Dimentio snickered.

"Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!" Mario growled.

"Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." Dimentio said. "I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So…I have a favor to ask. Will you help me…destroy the count?"

"What are you talking about?! You want to betray him?!" Pit questioned.

"Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME! He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin." Dimentio explained. Everyone gasped in shock.

"W-What?!" Yoshi was shocked.

"I have always known about his nefarious goal." Dimentio continued. "But I could never hope to stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me! Well, you see… That is why… I rescued the princesses from certain brainwashing. It's also why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the broken Pure Heart. And why I freed a man and a dinosaur to be reunited with his brother and friend… Now do you see?"

"You've…been helping us all this time, Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Ahhh, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor?" Dimentio requested.

However, the gang still refused.

"So you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends." Dimentio said. "I think I'll start with the green ones. The shag upon his lip and that red slipping saddle will make fine trophies."

"SHAG?!" Luigi shouted.

"SLIPPING SADDLE?!" Yoshi shouted.

"This mustache is all LUIGI!" Luigi yelled.

"And my saddle isn't SLIPPY!" Yoshi yelled.

"Leave this one to us, Mario! You run ahead!" Pit said as he and Kirby also joins in.

"Yes, Poyo! You've got worlds to save, Poyo. You don't have time to fight this baddie, Poyo!" Kirby demanded.

"Yeah! Don't let the rest of our friends' sacrifices be for nothing! Or…ours, either!" Luigi added.

"Besides, he made fun of Luigi's 'stache and Yoshi's saddle, Mario! You know we're sensitive about that." Yoshi complemented. "Let us at him!"

"B-But…" Mario couldn't finish.

"Run for it, Bro!" Luigi encouraged. Mario hesitated for a bit; does he really need to left his friends by themselves? He decided to nod. "Thanks, Bro…"

Mario heads towards the door. He first takes a final look at his friends before exiting.

"Ah ha ha ha. How tender. I just squeezed out a tear. Yes… Mario can run along." Dimentio teased. "And if he somehow manages to defeat Count Bleck on his own…all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!"

Dimentio flies into the air. Pit tried to shoot at him with his blue arrow, but Dimentio teleported and starts to cast magic projectiles at them, but Kirby managed to suck the projectile and transforms into Mirror Kirby. Dimentio turns invisible and casts another magic projectile. Mirror Kirby used Reflect Guard to reflect the projectile back at Dimentio, but he teleported out of the way. But once he reappeared, Mirror Kirby took this opportunity to shoot mirror glasses at Dimentio. He didn't see that coming and was hit by them.

Once after the first hit, Dimentio splits into two, and both of them shoots more magic projectiles at the guys, but they all dodged them while Mirror Kirby reflected them. When Mirror Kirby shot more mirror glasses and they passed through the fake Dimentio and hit the real one, Luigi used his Super Jump, Yoshi used his Egg Throw and Pit shot an arrow at the real Dimentio, defeating him.

"NOOOOO!" Dimentio screamed in defeat as he teleports near the ground, getting dizzy. "I… I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!"

"Had enough, Dimentio?! I didn't need my superstar bro to take you on!" Luigi shouted in anger.

"I-I see that now… Your power is formidable…" Dimentio said amazed in a sarcastic way. "Which is exactly why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves…"

Dimentio then casted the same spell he used on the gang; trapping all of them inside a barrier.

"Oh no! Not again!" Kirby shouted in horror.

"W-What're you doing…?!" Pit questioned.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. I have you all now!" Dimentio laughed evilly. "We will all taste the agony of game-overing…by magic! Ciao!"

Dimentio snaps his fingers, and a lot of explosions came from the barrier.

"N-N-N-Noooooooooooooo! Uwaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wawahwahwahwahwahwah!" Luigi screamed in panic from the explosions.

From the outside where Mario was, a tremor came.

"Luigi! Yoshi! Kirby! Pit!" Tippi shouted horrified.

Once the tremor has stopped, Mario tried to open the door, but just like last time, it wouldn't open.

"What? Again?!" Mario gasped.

"No… It can't be…" Tippi whimpered.

"I'm worried about all of my teammates, but I suggest we keep going…" Mario said.

"You're right, Mario… It hurts, but you're right. We must grieve for them later. We have to stop the count." Tippi confirmed.

Mario nodded and they made their way towards Count Bleck's Castle, which wasn't that far than before.

* * *

 _A frigid wind blew through the dim and drafty road of Subspace. Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Jewel, Yoshi, Melissa…and even the seven heroes were gone. Mario was the only hero left. It was up to Mario to stop the dark prophecy. Every world hung in the balance. What thrilling conclusion awaited our hero? Mario ran to the count's dark castle, his mustache fluttering in the breeze…_

At long last, Mario had arrived at the road of Subspace leading to Castle Bleck. Tippi began to talk:

"So, it's just us left now, isn't it? It reminds me of the first time we met…I… I'm so sorry, Mario. I promised you that I would help you find your friends… And now… All of them are gone forever…"

"No, Tippi. They're not gone, I know it. I do believe in my heart that they're still alive." Mario said in a soft tone.

"What?! You're saying you know they're still alive?!" Tippi asked. She thought for a bit and agreed with him. "Maybe you are right and they did somehow survive… They ARE heroes… I'm going to believe in them… _And… I'm going to believe in HIM…most of all…_ "

Mario then set out on his own. The road to Bleck's Castle was like a labyrinth and hard to go through due to the bad guys appearing like crazy; he was attacked by Greaps, Armanks and Trowlons. He reached a door and went through it.

On the other side, he had to use Tippi's magic to reveal a hidden door. On the other side, there were platforms going up and down. There were also Puppits between the gaps. Mario also had found a hidden pipe where he had to use Dottie to cross a tiny passage to reach a chest with a key. He uses it to unlock a door up ahead.

On the other room, there were ferocious Rotturrets. There were also Cherbills in the middle too. They were a pain to defeat because of the high amount of HP. But once they were gone, Mario heads to the door at the end of the path.

He reached at the most hardest part of Subspace; a very complicated maze full of different enemies that the gang had encountered in this whole Subspace travel. Once he finally made out of this complicated maze, Mario had finally arrived at Bleck's Castle. He takes a deep breath and heads inside the castle's gates and at long last face against Count Bleck.

Mario and Tippi emerged out of the door.

"I feel… I feel something very, very powerful… Is it the Chaos Heart?" Tippi wondered.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…" Bleck's laugh was heard. "I see you've come at last! So you really are the hero of the Light Prognosticus."

"Count…Bleck…" Tippi murmured.

"But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me…Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!" Bleck said.

"But…why? Do you really want to destroy everything?" Tippi questioned. "Why would you do this?! How…COULD you do this?!"

"Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless." Bleck scoffed. "Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

"If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!" Tippi pleaded.

"You know the answer, dear Timpani… Count Bleck does not have to tell you… But the hour has grown too late. You should know that by now."

"Blumiere… My love, Blumiere… Or rather, Count Bleck… The only way we can stop this is to defeat you… And that is exactly why Mario and I have come here… To stop this."

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the delete of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

"Blumiere… My Blumiere…" Tippi sighed.

"Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with these two ALONE." Bleck demanded.

"B-But…" Nastasia murmured.

"Count Bleck demands it! I will not say it again…"

"…Yeah, right away, Count." Nastasia lamented and left.

"Are you prepared, hero? Our duel will be worthy of the last clash the world will ever see!" Bleck announced.

The final battle has begun. Mario wasted no time in heading towards Bleck and trying to stomp him for good. However, when Mario tried to stomp Bleck, a barrier alongside a silhouette of the Chaos Heart appeared around Bleck! No matter how much Mario tried to stomp him, his attacks were pointless!

"You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!" Bleck said.

"Mario, your attacks aren't working at all…" Tippi whimpered.

"Bleck! I expected more potency from the hero of prophecy!" Bleck continued as he opens his cape to prepare for his final blow. "I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!"

"Is this…the end?" Tippi lamented.

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?" a familiar cocky voice came.

Mario and Tippi turned around to see who it was; for their surprise, it was Sonic!

"Seriously! Man up a little! You never gave up this easy during our whole adventure!" Sonic continued.

With that, Bleck stopped his attack and spoke:

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… So you ARE alive, then!"

"And not just him, Poyo!" Kirby's voice came. Miraculously, all of Mario's friends arrived!

"We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!" Pit shouted.

"Yeah, Pika! You tell him, chu!" Pikachu grinned.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this!" Fox shouted.

"We aren't giving up!" Link shouted.

"You'll never win, Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"You're all here… But how?" Mario asked.

"I, the swordsmen and the fox fell through the floor before we got flattened by the ceiling." Bowser explained.

"I, Jewel, Melissa, Sonic and Pikachu fell through it too, and landed right on Bowser! It was a surprisingly soft landing…" Peach added.

"I don't even know what happened, Bro, but Pit and Kirby found me and Yoshi out cold." Luigi complemented.

"But we're all here now, so let's do this!" Marth encouraged.

"You heard him! Now you've got to deal with all of us!" Sonic said in a heroic tone.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh… 'When the eight heroes are united…' It is all as foretold." Bleck pondered.

All of a sudden, two flashes came from Count Bleck!

"What… What's this?" Bleck wasn't expecting that.

Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link, Marth, Pikachu and Pit's whole bodies began flashing slowly in white.

"What is now happening to…Count Bleck?!" Pit questioned.

Then, the eight Pure Hearts showed up above the eight heroes.

"The Pure Hearts…?" Fox was surprised.

"Huh? Why are our bodies glowing, Poyo?" Kirby said confused.

The whole gang watched the Pure Hearts float above to Count Bleck, surrounding him. The screen flashes twice and the barrier protecting Count Bleck breaks up.

"Bleh heh heh heh…huh?!" Bleck was confused. "My barrier…is gone?!"

The Pure Hearts flew back at the eight heroes and each color merged within each of them; Mario's body was glowing in red aura, Sonic's in orange, Kirby's in yellow, Fox's in green, Link's in blue, Pikachu's in indigo, Pit's in purple and Marth's in white.

"Whoa… I can feel a lot of energy inside of me…" Sonic was astonished.

"Eight dimensional heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight!" Jewel exclaimed, finally realizing what has happened. "Just like Merlee said!"

"That's it! When we all said those encouraging words, all of them were words of hope, and so our union grew strong!" Marth concluded.

"Ooh, I see, Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"And it seems that the Pure Hearts gave us more power!" Link added.

"So be it…says Count Bleck! But don't celebrate just yet. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath!" Bleck said as he opens his cape. "Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins…with Count Bleck!"

"It's all or nothing, heroes! You guys can do this!" Jewel encouraged.

"Come on, guys! STOMP him!" Bowser said.

"We believe in you all!" Peach said.

"We know you can do this!" Yoshi said.

"The fate of your worlds depends on you!" Melissa said.

"You can do this, Bro!" Luigi cheered. "We're with you all!"

Bleck starts by getting close to the heroes and casting black hole magic at them. They all dodged it and attacked Bleck with their own abilities; Mario stomps on him, Sonic Home Attacks him, Kirby swung his charged hammer at him, Fox used Fox Illusion to strike him, Link Spin Attacks him, Marth uses Dancing Blade at him, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to strike him and Pit shot multiple arrows at him. Because they were all powered up, their attacks were even more effective than before.

Bleck then casted a huge dark void magic which slowly dragged the heroes towards it. They kept running to avoid it. They attacked him with the same attack methods for the second time. For the third time, he tried using both attacks at the same time, but because of the high amount of power the Pure Hearts gave to the heroes, they avoided with ease.

They finally dealt the final blow together, and the Chaos Heart shows up within Count Bleck.

"BLEHHHH!" Bleck screamed in defeat. He slowly vanishes as the Chaos Heart descends. He reappears on the floor, kneeled down, his clothing was ruined and his eyes were blue now. The heroes and the gang approached the Chaos Heart and Count Bleck as the eight different colored auras on the heroes fades away.

"Ex… Excellent…" Bleck groaned.

Then, Nastasia appeared next to him.

"Umm… Count?" she said worriedly.

"You have won… Now finish Count Bleck… Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone…" Bleck lamented.

"Why does it have to end like this…" Tippi murmured.

"Timpani… When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking… I searched and searched… But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy… So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me…" Bleck whimpered.

"But I am here now… No one can keep us apart anymore… Don't you see?" Tippi replied.

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil… It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive… And knowing that the world you still live in will continue… It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all…"

"But…we're finally together again…"

* * *

 _Do our heroes really need to end Count Bleck's game? What will become of him and Tippi?_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	29. The Ultimate Show

**Almost done! Just one more chapter left!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Ultimate Show**

" ***gasp*** Count, look out!" Nastasia shouted as she saw something coming towards Bleck and she throws herself in front of him. She was eventually hit by a familiar magic projectile, knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Na-Nastasia!" Bleck shouted weekly.

"Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture." Dimentio's voice came. How did he get there? "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

"Dimentio?! You're…alive?" Tippi was shocked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Of course. This is my moment." Dimentio laughed evilly. "Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him… I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one."

"Wait… He was USING us?!" Sonic said shocked and angered at the same time.

"What are you saying?! How are you able to control the Chaos Heart?!" Tippi asked shocked.

"Well, before you all existed, I received this new power for a long time ago from a god who once lived here, in Subspace. His name was Tabuu, and he was the one who wanted to destroy all worlds and evolve all of them into Subspace before me! Sadly, he was destroyed by powerful warriors. And these warriors were YOUR ancestors!" Dimentio explained, pointing at the heroes at the last sentence.

"Our… Ancestors?!" Pit was astonished.

"Yes, your ancestors. But before Tabuu vanished forever, he met me. And seeing that I would be worthy enough to destroy all worlds, he gave me some of his powers, which allowed me to control the Chaos Heart if it was ever created. As you can see, I was waiting for this moment to happen!" Dimentio continued. "So you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours, LYPBJM!"

"LYPBJM?!" Fox was confused; what were these words that Dimentio said?

"First, take a look at this!" Dimentio said as he takes out a very extravagant diamond. Jewel gasped in shock; that was her Extreme Diamond! Her most powerful gemstone!

"What the-! My Extreme Diamond! Now THAT'S why I've just felt that one of my gemstones was missing!" Jewel said in shock. "But how'd you get it?!"

"Ah ha ha ha. You, Peach, Bowser, Melissa, Yoshi and Luigi all were unconscious back there, weren't you?" Dimentio snickered. "So, while you were unconscious, I just slipped this gemstone out of your pocket. With this Extreme Diamond's power, I can make the part that was saying in the prophecy even greater! Shall we get started?"

Suddenly, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Jewel and Melissa approached the Chaos Heart for no reason and their arms were flapping!

"Huh?!" Luigi was surprised. "Uh…oh."

"GRAAAAAARGH! Why are we flapping our arms!" Bowser roared in shock.

"Oh, this… This isn't good!" Peach gasped.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and to the heroes' surprise, a Floro Sprout bloomed on Luigi, Peach, Jewel and Melissa's heads and on Bowser and Yoshi's noses! Where did they come from?

"We are the LYPBJM group!" the six mind-controlled friends said at the same time.

"Master Dimentio… What is your bidding?" Melissa asked.

"Are those… Floro Sprouts?!" Marth questioned.

"When…did this happen?!" Link asked horrified.

"When they were knocked unconscious, I planted a seed in the fertile soils of their sleeps…" Dimentio explained. "And now those seeds have sprouted spectacularly!" he then grabs the Chaos Heart, inserts the Extreme Diamond inside of it and demands to the mind-controlled group: "LYPBJM group… Run along now and get ready for your big entrance."

"Yes, Master Dimentio…" they nodded and walked along.

"Now… Ladies and gentlemen… Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Dimentio announced as he throws the Chaos Heart.

The Chaos Heart flashes and a dark void appeared around it as Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Jewel and Melissa jumped inside the Chaos Heart. Eventually, all of the room's platforms gained joker faces and were moving as a gigantic freaky joker-like body was forming: it had a white circus collar, a robe with Dimentio's colors, a combination of Luigi, Peach, Jewel and Melissa's gloves and Bowser's arms and Yoshi's four fingers and a combination of Luigi and Yoshi's shoes with Peach, Jewel and Melissa's heels and Bowser's legs. Finally, huge black faces of Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Jewel and Melissa came out of the main body and their 'necks' stretched out.

"L-Y-P-B-J-M!" the giant joker announced with Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Jewel and Melissa's voices at the same time.

"M-MY FRIENDS!" Mario shouted in horror.

"W-What happened to them?!" Pit was horrified.

"Originally, the Dark Prognosticus says that Luigi and Yoshi were the ideal hosts for the power of the Chaos Heart. But with a certain princess's most powerful gemstone, that prophecy could be broken and then the Chaos Heart could handle more people! Basically, these two ones' closest friends." Dimentio explained. "And now I'm going to add my own power to this spicy little concoction."

"No… Stop!" Bleck tried to stop Dimentio, but he sends Bleck, Nastasia and even Tippi to Dimension D.

"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you. I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, OK? Great." Dimentio said.

He then splits into six copies of himself, and they flew inside each of the giant heads. They were now all under Dimentio's power.

"Now the Chaos Heart is mine!" the giant Luigi head said.

"I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect new ones!" the giant Jewel head added.

"So, shall we get started?" the giant Melissa head invited.

"Now I have all I need…to become the king of all worlds!" the giant Bowser head said.

"How are we going to fight him like that?" Sonic questioned. "Even worse, our power with the Pure Hearts is gone!"

"We have no other choice…but to try and fight him." Marth said.

The heroes thought Marth was crazy, but they had to agree. They decided to once again use their best attacks as possible against Super Dimentio, but it was no use; he was all invincible!

"Ah ha ha ha. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do!" the giant Yoshi head laughed evilly.

"And now it is time for the destruction to begin…" the giant Peach head began. "Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles!"

"NO! Don't do it!" Pit shouted, but Dimentio of course didn't listen to him.

"LYPBJM-POWER!" all six giant heads shouted at once.

* * *

The scene shifts to Flopside Tower, where Merlon and Nolrem were witnessing the violent shaking and the enormous Void.

"The worlds tremble… Has the end finally come?" Merlon lamented.

"…How unfortunate." Nolrem lamented.

The screen flashes, and everything goes wobbly; Flopside was being destructed.

In Mario's World, at Chai Town, the villagers plus Princess Daisy were panicking by the shaking and the large Void that has covered the entire sky. The screen flashes and everything goes wobbly; Mario's World has ended.

In Sonic's World, at Mystic Valley, this place was also shaking before flashing and everything going wobbly; Sonic's World has ended.

In Kirby's World, at Whispy's Forest, Whispy Woods was all terrified at the large Void and the shaking. The screen flashes and goes wobbly; Kirby's World has ended.

In Fox's World, at the Great Fox, Fox's crew team was all worried; even if the tremor was from outside, it was so strong that it also reached the Great Fox too. The screen flashes and goes wobbly; Fox's World has ended.

In Link's World, at Gerudo Village, Roy and Ike were panicking at the shaking. They were very worried about that large Void in the sky. The screen flashes and everything go wobbly; Link's World has ended.

In Pit's World, at Skyworld, all of the Angels and Centurions were all flying around in panic; they were tidying up Skyworld but they had to stop since their world will end anyways. The screen flashes and goes wobbly; with Pit's World ended, all of our heroes' worlds had ended!

* * *

The scene changes back to the eight heroes looking all horrified with the end of their worlds.

"OH NO!" Pit shouted in horror.

"Our worlds…had ended!" Sonic said shocked.

"What do we do now, Poyo?!" Kirby asked all worried.

"Is this…the end?!" Link questioned.

* * *

The scene now changes to Dimension D, where Tippi, Count Bleck and the unconscious Nastasia were.

"We have to do something! We have to save Mario and the others!" Tippi insisted.

"We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart." Bleck lamented. "All we can do is give up…"

"What are you SAYING?! You promised we would find happiness together!" Tippi shouted. "Was that all just a lie?!"

"It was no lie…" Bleck shook his head. "But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

"Blumiere! Snap out of it!" Tippi slapped Bleck. "How can you think it would end here, after all we have suffered from each other? We found each other again because we stayed alive… How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count!" a voice came. Mimi and O'Chunks appeared and went near to Bleck and Tippi.

"My minions… How did you find us here?" Bleck asked.

"Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!" Mimi squealed with glee.

"Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass!" O'Chunks interfered. "Nastasia told us, Count! She said you'd come 'ere… Or… She said she FELT you'd be here…or somethin' along those lines."

"Nastasia…" Bleck murmured.

"Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself teh save yeh!" O'Chunks complemented. "Lissen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So… Yeh gotta let me 'elp!"

"Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this!" Mimi shouted in anger. "He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

"My… My loyal minions…" Bleck lamented.

Suddenly, a flash came. Above them, eight darkened hearts appeared as they regained their true colors by another flash: they were the Pure Hearts!

"Hmm… What's this?" Bleck was confused. "Pure…Hearts?! But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Blumiere? Pure Hearts are the very feeling of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on!" Tippi explained in a soft tone. She flies up to the Pure Hearts and takes them. "I will take these to Mario and the heroes!"

A bright white light evolved the screen.

* * *

It then shifts back to the eight heroes, feeling all tired, facing Super Dimentio.

"Hmph… Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we?" the giant Bowser head said. "Ciao!"

Eventually, two flashes came.

"What?!" the giant Luigi head startled, not expecting that.

"What's going on?!" the giant Melissa head questioned surprised.

Then, the eight Pure Hearts showed up around the heads.

"NO! The Pure Hearts?!" the giant Jewel head shouted in unbelief.

"I thought you wasted them all fighting Count Bleck!" the giant Yoshi head remarked.

The Pure Hearts shone a bright light at Super Dimentio, and his invincibility was no more.

"What's…happening?!" the giant Peach head questioned. "I'm not invincible anymore…"

Then, the Pure Hearts shone a light again at the eight heroes, restoring their strength and made their whole bodies slowly flash in different rainbow colors; the same colors of the Pure Hearts.

"Hey! I feel an even greater amount of energy than before!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I bet the Pure Hearts revealed to us their true power!" Marth added.

Soon, Tippi came to them.

"Tippi!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now's our chance, everyone… The Pure Hearts have given power to you! Let's get him!" Tippi commanded.

With more power than ever, and with Super Dimentio weakened, the eight heroes launched their attack at Super Dimentio, ready to end this once and for all.

Super Dimentio was jumping around, attacking the heroes with his fists. The heroes dodged the fist attacks, but targets began to appear on them; that was the warning of where Super Dimentio will attack and leap. His weak spots were the six heads of Mario's friends. The heroes used the moving platforms while avoiding Super Dimentio's attacks and leaps, and attacked the heads separately.

As more damage from the heads were taken, each head began to fall off; first was Melissa's, then Jewel's, then Bowser's, then Peach's, then Yoshi's, and finally Luigi's. Once all heads were off, Super Dimentio was finally beaten.

"Urgh-GAH?!" Super Dimentio groaned in defeat.

The heroes watched the body, arms and legs explode as all six heads, which were on the moving platforms, fall next to them. The glow on the heroes faded away as well.

"How did you do it…" the giant Luigi head lamented.

"How could I have lost with the power of Luigi, Yoshi and their friends, the Extreme Diamond and the Chaos Heart…" the giant Bowser head continued.

"And the prophecy… Has it been undone?!" the giant Peach head commented.

"I think your prophecy was wrong all along." Fox said.

"You believed in your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!" Sonic complemented.

"Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know. All things determine their destinies." Link added.

"Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure." Tippi said.

"Urrrrrrk… Unngghhhh… You think this is the end? This isn't finished…" the giant Jewel head smirked.

"You can't…stop this now… You can't escape…" the giant Melissa head snickered.

"I've been saving one last surprise…" the giant Yoshi head said.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… Ciao!" the giant Luigi head laughed evilly and saluted.

Eventually, the six heads explode. Out of the explosion came out the Chaos Heart, the Extreme Diamond, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser, Jewel and Melissa. The six got up by themselves and looked around all confused.

"Eh… Huh? What are we doing here?" Luigi questioned.

"Uh…what just happened?" Melissa questioned, feeling dizzy.

"I'm so confused…" Jewel commented. "Hey! There's my Extreme Diamond!" she exclaimed, picking it up from the ground.

Then, the Chaos Heart came down, and once it disappeared in a flash, the whole place shook. Soon, Count Bleck, Mimi and O'Chunks appeared.

"So it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us…" Bleck witnessed.

"So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?" Pit asked.

"I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio…must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long…but it may be enough to ensure the end of every remaining world…" Bleck said.

"Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?" Bowser growled.

"There's only one thing left that we can do." Bleck assured as he summons a big door. "This way!" he said, directing the gang to the door.

* * *

Once they all emerged out, they were now inside the same area where the Chaos Heart was born! Only Peach, Bowser, Jewel, Luigi and Yoshi recognized this area.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Jewel remarked.

"Timpani… Do you still… Do you still love me?" Bleck asked Tippi.

"Yes…Blumiere. Of course I do." Tippi answered.

"Then you must come with me." Bleck directed Tippi to the altar above, but O'Chunks interrupted:

"'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!"

"We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart." Bleck responded. "All we need is true love… And that's something I am lucky enough to possess…But…" he sighed. "With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them… They may cease to exist…"

Everyone except Tippi and Bleck gasped.

"You mean you might go away?" Mimi guessed in shock. "B-But I don't want you to go!"

"All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay… I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani…" Bleck said as he turns to Tippi. "It pains me to know this may cut your game short… Still… There is no other way to end this."

"I know, Blumiere… I know…" Tippi said softly.

"Timpani…" Bleck was cut short by Tippi:

"Don't say another word… As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Suddenly, the place started to shake.

"Agggghhhh! It's…happening!" Luigi shouted in shock.

"We must go, Timpani…" Bleck said.

"Yes, Blumiere…" Tippi nodded as they both flew towards the altar.

At the altar, the Chaos Heart was above the pillar, and Tippi and Count Bleck were face to face to each other beyond the pillar.

"There were so many things I wanted to say to you… I could not find the words." Bleck lamented.

"Oh, Blumiere… Only one thing matters to me now." Tippi said in a soft tone. "I never had the chance to return your question… Blumiere… Do you still love me, as well?"

"Of course… I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared… But I have caused you so much suffering…" Bleck whimpered.

"Perhaps…my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."

"But I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that…"

"I know, Blumiere. And I love you…"

"And I love you, Timpani… Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed…"

Soon, the Pure Hearts appear around the Chaos Heart, and lifted it upwards before merging within it.

The gang was watching the place still shaking.

"Everything's shaaaaaaking, Pika! Are we too late, chu?!" Pikachu questioned.

"Wait… Can you hear that?" Marth said.

Eventually, sounds of wedding bells echoed over and over.

"I hear…bells, Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"How lovely! The bells are giving their blessing to Tippi and Bleck…" Peach said happily.

"Urrrrrgh…" Bowser groaned.

Eventually, as the bells were still echoing, all of the ended worlds were slowly coming back. Happiness, bright colors, and life were restored to Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Link, Pikachu and Pit's Worlds…

* * *

 _ **Blumiere and Timpani's Flashback**_

" _Timpani…do you still remember the promise we made to each other that day?"_

" _Yes, I remember… If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."_

" _Will you come with me to that place now?"_

" _Blumiere… Of course… I will always be with you…"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That story between Bleck and Timpani was quite sad... :´(  
**

 **The final chapter will come soon! Please review.**


	30. Worlds at Peace

**There we have it! The final chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Worlds at Peace**

"…ro!" Luigi's voice echoed. "…Big Bro!"

Mario slowly gets up; he noticed Count Bleck's minions, his friends and the other heroes all standing in Flipside Tower!

"Finally you decided to wake up, huh?" Sonic grinned.

Then, Nastasia started to get up!

"Great leapin' bog monkeys! Nastasia, she draws breath once again, lads!" O'Chunks was surprised. "Nastasia! 'EY! NASTASIA! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLY-HEY-HOORAH!"

"…Mmm? Um… I… I'm alive?" Nastasia questioned.

"Everyone… Check it out, Poyo!" Kirby chirped as he points at the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and watched The Void shrink until it was no more.

"The Void is closing…" Melissa said.

"Yes. It is proof that the Prophecy of Destruction has not come to be." Merlon's voice came as he approaches the group. "And all worlds have been saved… The prophecy has lost its power… Thusly the world that was lost returns to normalcy. You have done well, heroes. It is all thanks to you."

"Heh, no problem, Merlon!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

Then, Merlon noticed that someone was missing.

"But…where is Tippi?" he asked.

"Well…when the Chaos Heart was destroyed, both Tippi and Bleck had vanished along with the Pure Hearts..." Mario answered.

"I see… So she has gone…" Merlon pondered. "Ah… This, too, must have been under the guidance of the Pure Hearts…"

"Both Tippi and Count Bleck…gone. What could have happened to them?" Pit wondered.

"I shudder to think about it, but surely when the prophecy was nullified…" Merlon sighed.

"Um, no… They're alive." Nastasia smiled. "Yeah, they're finally united. They overcame time and fulfilled their old vows… Somewhere, the count…is living together with Tippi…in…um…happiness… And I… Yeah, I…" tears slowly came in her eyes. "WAAAAH!" she wailed out loud. "C-C-C-Count! NOOOOOOOO! I… I'm all alone! What am I to do now?!"

"'Ey now, me wee Nastasia… I'm believin' the count is still alive, too. An' if he is alive, lass, we wouldn't want to be shamin' 'im with blubberin'! So pull it together, 'ey?" O'Chunks said, trying to calm Nastasia down.

"He's right, Nassy! We still have each other! We can still build the count's world! So, c'mon! Big smile!" Mimi squealed in joy.

"Oh… O'Chunks… Mimi…" Nastasia cried in happiness and wiped her tears off. "Y-You're right. Yeah, I can't just sob like this forever. The count would never have approved. We have to create the ideal world that, um, the count wished for in his heart… A world of love, not war. Yeah, let's all pencil that in. An appointment…of hope."

"Farewells are bittersweet…but as long as you live, you can never escape them. To feel sadness is to live…but as long as you are alive, the future is a blank page." Merlon said. He then turns to the heroes. "And with that…I am hungry. I've asked Saffron to make some of her celebrated snacks for us. Let us heal our weariness by devouring a banquet of sumptuous sweets! You heroes from other worlds…won't you mind stopping for a lunch before you return?"

"Of course! I won't mind a small lunch break! After all, saving every world from destruction is very tiring!" Sonic said.

"Mmm… I can't wait to taste that chef's tasty snacks, Poyo! I bet they're as good as the one from my world, Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Me too, Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

"Being a hero is tough. We can't refuse any offerings." Link said.

"You're right. I'm also feeling hungry too after all." Marth complemented.

"Let's enjoy these snacks together as much as we can, because after that, is good-bye for all of us." Fox said.

"Perhaps we can see each other again someday. As long as Flipside exists, this place will always be our point of meeting, right?" Mario said.

"You bet." Fox nodded.

"You have been a good friend for all of us, Mario. Obviously, we won't let you down!" Sonic added.

"That's right!" Pit exclaimed. "Make a path!"

Everyone except Merlon began to leave to enjoy the treats. Jewel then heard Merlon's deep sigh as she was passing by him. She stopped walking and turned around to Merlon.

"Merlon, what is it?" she asked in concern.

"Ah, Princess Jewel… I'm thinking of Tippi… I mean, Lady Timpani… I wonder if she truly is happy now…" Merlon wondered.

"Of course she is." Jewel said in a soft voice.

"Ho ho ho ho! Yes, yes. Of course." Merlon said with joy. "Well, let's have at those snacks…"

Jewel nodded and she and Merlon left out of the Tower.

* * *

 _So the dark prophecy was averted and peace reigned. The Dark Prognosticus again faded into history… Count Blumiere and his love, Lady Timpani, both vanished. None know where the pair went…_

 _However…somewhere, in a peaceful grassy hill where the sky was blue and a single tree was present, we can see Count Bleck and Tippi, in their Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani forms, looking at the pale skies, holding hands like a romantic couple. Timpani leaned her head against Blumiere's shoulder, before they both walked away from the hills. It seems they were in their ideal place at long last, and their love for each other will never fade…_

 _And so the story of the lost book of prophecies comes to an end… May we meet again in another time and place…_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Done! I hope you liked it. Even if some people still didn't like that game, I don't mind at all. After all, everyone has its own favorite tastes when it comes to Paper Mario games; some prefer the RPG style, while others prefer the action and platforming and more story (like me).  
**

 **I probably won't write anymore stories based off from Paper Mario, since this is the only Paper Mario game I've ever played. Well, see you again at future stories! Fairy out!**


End file.
